Haunting Past
by SokiKuro
Summary: Yuugi thought his life was perfect except for the irritating senior that made his blood boil. But then again, how should he know better? Sometimes words spoken in grief destroy your world, but sometimes they make everything better, even if you don't know it.
1. Chapter 1

_Greetings to all of you,_

_This is my first story post. Forgive me my errors, but please point them out to me so that I can correct them. I hope you will find my story enjoyable. Let me know if you loved it or if I wasted your precious time._

* * *

**Disclaimer: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh! I make no profit from the following, which was done purely for my own entertainment purposes.**

* * *

It was another beautiful spring morning at Domino High. The sun was raising, bathing the world in beautiful, warm colors. The soft mist made it look even more romantic. The birds were chirping their harmonic songs in dire glee. Students were laughing, being happy to see each other again, that it was the beginning of a new school year wasn't damping their happiness.

"How can they all be so happy?" a teen with tri-colored star shaped hair ask his friend in a growling voice, a cloud of doom surrounding him.

The girl with brown hair shook her head and rolled her eyes in annoyance. "Because they're happy to see their friends, like I was just a second ago." She leveled a glare at the way shorter teen, who gave her a solemn look. "For the love of-" She cut herself of and massaged her temples. "You haven't even seen him yet!" She growled in frustration, wondering why it always had to be like this after each holidays and each freaking weekend.

"Thanks for reminding me of _him_." the teen growled and let his gaze wander over the crowd of students. "I hope he's sick," he mumbled under his breath so that no one could hear him, of course someone did and he really started to think that this one had super-hearing.

"The only thing that makes me sick is you, little one." Ra, how he hated that confident, arrogant, egotistical baritone voice. He turned on his heels and gave the best death-glare he could muster to the one of whom people said he was his lookalike. Yuugi couldn't see why others said that. Sure they had disturbingly similar hair but that was it with the similarities, if you didn't count the pale skin.

"I'm not little you self-centered asshole." Now, normally he wasn't one to use such language but the other was getting under his skin like no other, bringing his blood to boil just by his presence.

"Yuugi!" The girl hissed, mortified like always when she heard him speak like that and to no other than Atemu "Yami" Sennen, the sexiest guy in school. Like always she was ignored by both teens.

"Do you try to look threatening?" Atemu asked with a raised eyebrow, his voice amused. "It's rather pathetic, you know."

Yuugi flushed red in anger and balled his fist, fighting the urge to hit or kick the other and that meant something since he under normal circumstances was a pacifist, hated violence. Normal meaning without Atemu anywhere near him for at least a mile. "I'm not in the mood to deal with you this early! Anzu, come let's search for the others." He turned around and Anzu, after looking back and forth between her short friend and Atemu, decided that it was indeed a better idea to follow him than to flirt with her crush and face the wrath of her short friend and to be ignored by the King of Games for several hours was not on her list.

Yami stayed for a moment longer. "I totally won that argument," he said while stretching his arms over his head an unreadable expression on his face.

"What argument?" asked him a sadistic voice.

"Let me guess, with the squirt," said a sneering voice, annoyance laced into it.

Yami rolled his eyes and shoved his hands into his pockets. "Mariku, Bakura," he acknowledged both of them, "It's non of your business." And it truly wasn't, that they knew. And who were they to interfere into his business when he stayed out of theirs?

The trio made their way to their classroom, talking about nothing in particular, having spend the whole holidays together like they always did. Sometimes Yami really questioned himself for becoming friends with the two psychopaths but he knew that it was a good thing and that he would miss their company if he ever should lose it. Yami shook his head. Did he really just thought that?

Upon reaching the classroom he found himself in a soft hug. "I missed you!" He was released and the other two received the same kind of hug.

Yami smiled softly. "Kisara. How have you been?" The girl was one of his best friends and he was sure he would have lost his sanity a long time ago if it wasn't for her and her bright personality, always seeing the good in people and any kind of situation.

Kisara smiled a warm smile at him. "Great. Shadi sends you his greetings."

"Aw, not us?" Mariku asked with the worst innocent look ever existing, making the others laugh while they took their seats.

"He wants me to let you know that you shall behave or you will suffer the consequences." Kisara said after calming down, trying and failing to imitate Shadi's emotionless and monotone voice.

Mariku just scoffed at that. "I'm behaving for over a year now." By any other person in the world his expression would equal a pout.

Bakura rolled his eyes. "Shadi's such a stiff ass, who wouldn't even know what fun is if someone presented it as a sacrifice for the gods ." On that they could all agree.

A few rooms down the corridor Yuugi was still fuming. How could he let the other win so easily? Because he couldn't stand that smirk any longer, that proud stance, that playful look in those deep crimson eyes. Deep? Hell no! What was he thinking? And who the hell had crimson eyes anyway? The devil, that is who!

"Yo, Yug'." His best friend greeted and threw him into a headlock, cutting of his way of thoughts. "How's it going?"

Yuugi smiled as good as he could, noticing the bright mood Jonouchi was in. "Just fine. How's Shizuka-chan?" The blond had spent his whole holidays with his younger sister and their mother, much to the great joy of both siblings.

"She's doing great. All her surgeries are finally done and over. Her eyes were never better!" Jonouchi got on and on about what they had done together and just how happy he was. Yuugi was glad for the distraction and he soon could forget all about his bad mood and the reason for it, being infected by the glee his best friend was radiating in waves.

The first day back in school went smoothly for Yuugi and his friends. Their new teachers started slow and mainly tested what the students had kept in mind from the previous year. The petite teen was a little embarrassed that in his case it wasn't that much, his mind had always been on Duel Monsters. He loved the game, partly due to the fact that he had met most of his friends through it. He even became friends with Seto Kaiba, Ryou Bakura and Malik Ishtar, the three who always fought about who was his archrival. The former and the later he could understand but it still was hard for him to see sweet and kind Ryou as a rival, opponent, even if he had seen it with his own eyes, faced him.

Yuugi shook his head. He felt a little dizzy and banned those thoughts. It didn't matter anymore. It was in the past, all that mattered now was the present and future.

The bell gave a shrill sound, informing the students that it was time for lunch. Yuugi found himself dragged by a hungry wolf in the direction of the cafeteria.

"Jou," he whined, "slow down. You're ripping my arm of." But his friend wasn't hearing him, shouting something about meat and desserts. Honda, a very close friend to them, was hot on their heels. As soon as they reached their destination Yuugi was ditched, the other two running up to the display of food. The short teen couldn't help but shake his head. Those two were hopeless when it came down to food.

Yuugi decided to get into line and needed a few seconds to register just who was in front of him. '_Just perfect._' He thought to himself, being set to ignore the other.

"Could you just choose or is it too hard for you?" There went his plan of ignoring the other. Yuugi cursed himself inwardly for his stupidity, but he just couldn't stop himself.

Atemu didn't turned around or gave any other sign that he had heard the younger teen. For some reason, that annoyed Yuugi even more. "Have you gone deaf?" Still no reaction. "I'm talking to you, prick."

The older one than picked his lunch and shoot Yuugi a sideways glance. "You know, the way you're acting makes you look like you want my attention." There was that smug voice again that amusement in those piercing eyes that always seemed to look straight into his soul.

Yuugi blushed in anger, yes anger. Not embarrassment, he so was not embarrassed and he was _not_ calling for the attention of the other. "You wish." He also selected a meal, noticing that it was the same as Atemu's he nearly gave it back, but that would be plain childish.

"If you say so." Yuugi wondered if it would be considered attempted murder or self-defense when he would stab the other with his knife.

"Murder." Atemu said, reaching the desserts. Yuugi could feel his left eye twitch. '_Super-hearing, mind-reading, red eyes, definitely the devil.'_ He thought to himself. A few months ago it still creeped him out every time Atemu seemed to answer his thoughts but now he was used to it, not knowing if this was a good or bad thing, though.

Yuugi hmpf'ed and took hold of his favorite dessert, the last one, and followed Atemu grudgingly to the counter after getting something to drink. There he noticed that the older teen hadn't chosen any of the desserts. That was strange. Yuugi knew the other loved desserts the same way he did and that they had the same taste in foods. No, he was not observing Atemu, positively not. Maybe Atemu just needed to lose weight to still fit in his tight leather pants. No, he also wasn't checking him out, absolutely not.

Someone cleared his throat. Yuugi blinked and his cheeks turned pink in embarrassment. He apologized and paid for his food, deciding it was Atemu's fault that he had zoned out like that.

"Was not." Came the answer from a few feet away.

'_Stupid mind-reading.'_ Yuugi growled in his mind and went on his way to search for his friends.

"Burger World!" shouted two voices after Ryou's question what they all wanted to do after school.

Anzu shook her head and sighed. "You two are hopeless. Is there something else in your heads than food?"

Malik rolled his eyes. "As if."

"Hey!" Jonouchi and Honda said at the same time, feeling insulted. It only made the others laugh. In the end they went to Burger World anyway, much to the joy of the black holes that are stomachs. On the way they only had to dodge the typical smug duelists that wanted to challenge Yuugi to get his title. Yuugi wasn't minding it much, nothing could destroy his good mood after the end of school. One, no school and two, no Atemu for the rest of the day and his smirk and his burning crimson eyes. And why was he even thinking of him?! _Ra, I hate him._

Yuugi blinked, wondering why the name of the Egyptian god had come to his mind. Maybe his grandfather was rubbing of too much on him. And why was it even bothering him in the first place?

The petite teen was pulled out from his musings when he and his friends reached the fast-food restaurant. They spent a few hours there, catching up with each other until it was time to go home. Of course neither Jonouchi nor Honda left with a filled stomach. Sometimes Yuugi wondered if those stomachs led into another dimension.

His grandfather greeted him warmly, already closing the shop. Together they talked about their days, preparing dinner, not that Yuugi was that hungry after again witnessing the eating manners of his two friends, it always made him feel pity for the poor foods that came into arms reach of those two black holes.

"Grandpa! It was just the first day," Yuugi whined. His grandfather Sugoroku had voiced his concern about Yuugi's education and grades. The short teen had always been one of the weakest students, maybe only Jonouchi and Honda were even worse than him.

"Yuugi, I'm just concerned. You're a sophomore now. I know how much you enjoy your games," and the old man was definitely no one that would hold it against the teen, "but you need to concentrate more on your schoolwork and future." He couldn't bring himself to point out that the way things went Yuugi would never be able to make his graduation, at least not now since it was only the first day like Yuugi had said.

The short teen sighed and gave his grandfather a small smile. "I promise I will do my best." Sugoroku nodded, already scheming a plan that would make sure of it. After that they ate their dinner with light conversation.

That night Yuugi had a weird dream about him and Ushio, one of his former bullies before disappearing, playing a strange game in the middle of the night, involving money and a knife. But the images were blurry as if he was seeing them through a veil, through fog and when he awoke he couldn't remember the dream at all. Only the feeling of something not being right plagued him.


	2. Chapter 2

_First off all I want to thank all of you who reviewed, read, favorited, and added 'Haunting Past' to their story alerts. I hope that I will never disappoint you. For you I decided to publish this chapter a little sooner than planed, especially for KingOfGames001, EatosTinyWings, ajzeta and Ranko twin, you four really made my day with your reviews._

_Now, enough talking from my side, on with chapter 2, hope you will like it._

* * *

Atemu had a hard time keeping a straight, indifferent face. Yuugi on the other hand had lost it completely. His head was red and he was shaking.

"You can't do that!" The short teen said in an hysteric voice.

Watanabe, headmaster of Domino High, gave him a cold look. "King of Games or not, your grades are bad to say it kindly. You barely passed last year. I'm doing this as a favor for your grandfather. You should be grateful."

"Grateful?!" Yuugi nearly shouted and inwardly cursed his grandfather for being such a loving and caring old man. And how embarrassing was this? "Why not… Kaiba-kun?"

Watanabe raised a brow and leaned back, folding his hands together. "Kaiba-san has enough on his plate." Well, he couldn't argue against this one.

"Anzu? Ryou? Malik?" Yuugi's voice was pleading.

The old man sighed and shook his head. "You would only fool around with your friends." Sadly he couldn't argue against this one either. "Sennen-kun is at the top of this school. My decision is set." He gave Yuugi a long look. "Do you see Sennen-kun complaining?"

Yuugi shoot Atemu a glance, hating the fact that the other looked like this wasn't a huge issue and not helping him to get out of it. "No." He pressed out through clenched teeth. There were a few more attempts on Yuugi's side to end this whole deal until Watanabe lost his patience and asked both teenagers to leave.

"Why haven't you said anything?!" Yuugi growled at the older teen, who looked as smug and graceful as ever. He probably was enjoying this very much and already planed how to torture him.

Atemu gave him a short glance from the corner of his eyes. "Watanabe was dead set." He had seen no point in arguing over this when the case was lost from the beginning, besides he had a sinking feeling...The question was how and when.

"You just want to torture me!" Yuugi spoke one of his accusing thoughts out loud, crossing his arms over his chest and looking the other way.

'_What exactly are you thinking of me?'_ Atemu thought to himself and suppressed the urge to give Yuugi a real piece of his mind. "When do you want to start?" he asked instead, already dreading the time they would spend together.

"Never!" Yuugi wasn't taking a beat for his answer and shoot Atemu a nasty look that wasn't suiting his features at all. '_And definitely not today!'_

"Fine," Atemu said flatly, "I will be at the Game Shop around six."

Yuugi's jaw dropped and he stopped in his tracks. "You can't just decide that on your own!" Atemu also stopped walking and turned halfway around to face the shorter teen. Their eyes locked in a fierce fight for the upper hand. Yuugi's knees nearly gave away by the intense gaze of the older teen. "S-seven." He wanted to kick himself for that stutter. Why was he even stuttering? Why had his legs gone weak? '_Because that eyes give me the feeling to burn alive._' "I can't sooner." Wait a moment. Had he just agreed?

Atemu merely raised a brow and nodded. "Seven it is then." In that moment the warning bell sounded, informing them that lunch was already over.

Yuugi cursed under his breath. Now he would be hungry for the rest of the day. That was just great and the worst part was that he knew it was his fault and that he couldn't blame it on the other. Both teens exchanged one last glance and went on their way to their next class.

Yami took his place next to Kisara, behind Bakura. At once the later turned around along with Mariku, who sat next to him. "Where have you been?" Bakura gave him a bored look, which Yami was sure was fake.

"Watanabe. I have to tutor the little one." Yami sighed and crossed his arms over the surface of the table, resting his head on it. His friends exchanged glances.

"Maybe this isn't too bad." Kisara said carefully and with a bright smile, hoping to raise Yami's mood.

"We'll see about that." He muttered under his breath but in a tone that closed the topic. His friends felt helpless and after one last look they turned to the front and their teacher before he would call on them.

It was only a few seconds later that Mariku and Bakura suppressed the urge to shiver at the dark aura behind them and the deadly voice that accompanied it. "You two will pay for this." Well, they only could hope that it would be worth the trouble and staying out of things truly wasn't their strength, this Yami should have known.

Yuugi practically fell into his seat next to Jonouchi, his face grim.

"What's wrong Yug'?" He asked concerned and his friend filled him in. Jonouchi's face was blank. "Oh. You should be clad for getting the help." He didn't say more and turned his attention towards the teacher, who already was glaring at him, daring him to make one wrong move.

Yuugi sighed. Non of his friends could understand his dislike for Atemu. Especially Anzu. She had a huge crush on the older teen but was too shy to confess to him, especially since the older teen seemed to ignore her existence, something Yuugi found incredible rude, but it wasn't the reason he disliked Atemu. Truth be told he really didn't knew why, just that he did. Atemu just always made his temper rise tenfold as soon as he was near him. Maybe they were just like magnets, both charged positive and bound to repel each other for all eternity. Yuugi shuttered at the thought of being the same as Atemu. Well, it was only an analogy.

The rest of the day went by fast. Yuugi pouted a little over the fact that he wouldn't be able to accompany his friends to the arcade but he needed to get home and clean the mess that was his room. He didn't knew why but since a little over a year ago his room was always messy with games sprawled everywhere, the two years prior it had always been clean. His grandpa had only shook his head when the chaos that ruled over his room until he was thirteen return with all its might, he also had stated that it was sad that Yuugi had grown out of his neat phase.

He banned the thoughts, feeling dizzy again from all this pointless thinking. What was important was to clean his room now or else be embarrassed by it. And there was no way he would give Atemu anymore to blackmail him with. This whole deal was humiliating enough.

When he reached his home Yuugi shoot his grandfather a pouting glare. He wasn't really able to be angry at the old man, who only ever wants the best for him.

"I'm home."

"Hello, my boy." Sugoroku greeted, observing his beloved grandson. He felt bad for seeing the normally happy-go-lucky teen so down. But he knew he wouldn't be able to face his son and daughter-in-law in the afterlife if he would fail them in any way and Yuugi not being able to graduate was labeled a fail. But there was something else under that façade of a bad mood, but no matter how much he tried he couldn't read it.

"I'm upstairs...cleaning my room." Yuugi said with a solemn expression.

The old man looked confused. "Why?"

"Because my tutor will be here in a while."

Sugoroku blinked. "Your tutoring already starts today?" Watanabe truly was fast to act. He only had asked his old friend for help four days ago, last Thursday.

The short teen gave him a short glance and nodded, suppressing the urge to correct the old man who was his only family. Since no, this wouldn't be tutoring. This would be torturing.

"Ah, that's good." The old man tried to smile, but found himself unable when Yuugi was surrounded by such a depressing atmosphere. He let the young teen leave. He wondered if it would have been better if he would have told him of his little scheme. Probably not. Yuugi would just have given him those eyes that should be classified as brainwashing weapons and changed his mind. Come to think of it. His grandson knew of his ability, having used it often enough to get his way, so why hadn't he used them this time? The old man was sure that even his old friend Watanabe would be defenseless against those eyes and would only have signed Yuugi more homework.

And cleaning his room? Yuugi even disliked it when his friends set a foot in there. He liked to have his friends over, but only in the living room, not his bedroom, the only place he ever felt safe in when the bullying had started, his safe heaven on earth. Well, that was interesting. Sugoroku sure was thrilled to see that tutor.

He had to wait a few hours until the door finally opened and a teen introduced himself as Atemu Sennen and tutor of Yuugi. Sugoroku was a little startled by the similar hair of the teen to his grandson's and for some reason he knew that it was natural.

"Yuugi is upstairs." Sugoroku smiled heartily and gestured the teen to follow. He was a little surprised how naturally the teen moved, as if he would belong here, as if he would feel at home. But that could only be his imagination.

The old man knocked at Yuugi's door. "My boy, your tutor is here." There was a moment of silence before the petite teen opened the door slowly.

"Ah, thank you grandpa." Yuugi said and leveled his gaze towards Atemu. "Come in." He wasn't noticing the way the eyes of his grandfather slightly widened as Atemu had entered the room and he closed the door.

Yuugi observed the older one for a moment, a strange feeling he couldn't name coming over him, while Atemu was looking around, taking in his surroundings. He looked so…at ease. Now wasn't that strange? Maybe he was just imagine it.

The petite teen then walked up to his desk and set down on his chair, gesturing to the seat next to him, a chair he had brought in from the kitchen. "Take a seat." Atemu did just that, ignoring Yuugi's hostile tone.

"Where do you want to start little one?" Atemu asked.

"I'm not little so stop calling me that!" Yuugi growled and glared at the older one's amused expression.

"Math it is."

"Who made you the king?" The petite teen asked with a pout. He hated math.

Atemu chuckled. "My people."

Yuugi rolled his eyes. "Ha-ha. You're so funny." He sighed and pulled out his math books. He knew there was no way around it and the sooner they started the sooner he would get rid of Atemu. "So...what are we doing now?" Ra, he didn't even had homework yet in that subject, his teacher being a little lazy about such things.

"Just the basics." Atemu replied and pulled out a folder from his bag, which is only now noticed by the shorter teen. "Math shouldn't be that hard for you, since you're King of Games."

"Are you mocking me?" Yuugi asked a little irritated.

Atemu just shook his head, but not at the question Yuugi noticed, and opened the folder. Yuugi found himself confronted with equations that needed to be solved. He had to admit he was a little positive surprised that Atemu had prepared something for him, that he had put thought into this tutoring, no torturing, Yuugi reminded himself.

"Well, let's start." Atemu said with a faint smile but Yuugi couldn't help but notice for the first time that uncomfortable look in that normal confidence radiating eyes. He didn't put much thought into it, though, since he was uncomfortable as well. He suppressed one of his snappy comments. It wouldn't do to argue. One, he would learn nothing and two, it would lead to having the older teen around more often. And that he didn't wanted, not at all.

The first equations were simply since he only had to add, subtract, multiply and divide. That was easy enough and a slow nice start, just how he liked it. But then the problems got tougher and Yuugi frustrated, what let to small fights with Atemu, who always got him back on track and actually solving the problems. It wasn't enjoyable but bearable. At some point Atemu made a game out of it, Yuugi wasn't sure if the older teen even noticed it.

The rules were simple. If Yuugi solved a problem in one try Atemu would do the next, ultimately showing Yuugi how to do it right instead of simple explaining and being confronted by an annoyed petite teen. If Yuugi couldn't solve a problem correct in one try he would have to do the next two. In Yuugi's mind this was a game and he wasn't King of Games for nothing. Because of that he was more focused on what he was doing than being frustrated and annoyed. Also, Atemu had a way to explain things to him so that he could actually understand what he was doing. But he wouldn't go so far to say that he started to enjoy this session, or that he started to feel relaxed around Atemu, that was truly not the case not in the slightest.

It was around eight when there was a knock on the door, which opened a second later. "I know it was only an hour but considering the time you probably should stop. You two have school tomorrow." Sugoroku said with a soft smile.

Yuugi was a little startled to hear that he had solved math problems for an hour, it didn't feel like that long. How was that even possible? If you do things you hate then time automatically feels like it would stand still, shouldn't it? He shook his head and nodded to his grandfather. "You're right."

Sugoroku's smile widened. "Sennen-kun, do you want to stay for dinner? It's the least I can do to thank you for helping Yuugi."

"Grandpa." Yuugi whined.

Atemu scratched the back of his neck, it was a nervous gesture. Yuugi had never seen the other nervous. No, he still wasn't observing the older teen.

"It's fine. You don't need to thank me." Yuugi was a little irritated that Atemu still sounded so confident, full of himself when he obviously was so uncomfortable.

"But I want to or do you have to leave?"

Atemu let go of a breath. About what he was sighing Yuugi had no idea. "No. I'm allowed to stay until nine."

Sugoroku clapped in his hands. "Well, then come down you two. Dinner is ready."

Yuugi was totally dumbfounded by this event. He wanted to slap himself for not stopping this. Didn't he want to get rid of Atemu as soon as possible? Then why was he letting this happen?

"Are you coming little one?" Atemu asked from the door.

"I'm not little." Yuugi scowled as good as he could and again there was that amused expression but this time Yuugi saw something else in those crimson eyes and was sure that he was imagine it. Pain.

He shook his head and followed Atemu out of the room and into the kitchen not noticing that the other shouldn't know the way.


	3. Chapter 3

_I'm kind of speechless. I never would have dreamed of getting such a positive response to this little story of mine. You all are so awesome._

_Originally I planed on publishing chapter 2 today but since it's already out I present you chapter 3 and I'm glad this thingy is out of my system, I rewrote it at least fifteen times since Monday…Ignore me. On with the chapter._

* * *

Sugoroku Mutou had seen a lot of things in his life, during his adventures: the terror and crimes of the World War II, people being happy over little things others found useless, beautiful and untouched nature, tombs being so mysterious and awe-inspiring that they stole his breath.

But never had he seen his grandson so happy, so relaxed and free and so very obvious about it.

He couldn't help but stare at the two teenagers who seemed to be in their own little world, bickering over anything and nothing. And to think that Yuugi always started the small fights. He shook his head at that.

"Don't you like it?" Sugoroku snapped out of his thoughts to listen to the new bicker that would now start. In a sense it was highly entertaining for the old man.

He saw Atemu giving Yuugi a deadpan-expression. "Would I eat it if I wouldn't like it?"

"Don't answer a question with a question." Yuugi demanded, making the old man look back at him. "And if you would like it you would eat more and not so little."

"I'll eat as much and as little as I want." Atemu replied without taking a beat. The old man wondered if they have noticed that they have turned to face each other, their looks heated and their faces a little to close for comfort. Which alone was highly interesting since Yuugi's personal space was in comparison to others oversized.

"Are you anorexic?"

For a second Atemu had a bemused expression before it turned into an annoyed one. "What's that for a question?" In Sugoroku's opinion this started to become a good little banter, even better than the five before in the last ten minutes.

Yuugi looked irritated. "You're doing it again, which means that you are anorexic."

"I'm not."

Yuugi let go of an annoyed huff. "Sure. Keep telling yourself that."

"Why would you even think that I'm anorexic?" Atemu shoot back.

"Because you aren't eating at all and if you say you like grandpa's cooking then it's the only believable explanation for me." Sugoroku could tell that there was something else, maybe his grandson was saving it for a backfire or he was too embarrassed to spill the beans. He was going for the later.

There was a moment of silence before Atemu leaned back, creating a distance between the former very dangerous close faces. The expression he had could only be described as smug. "You really are concerned about my health, aren't you?"

Yuugi blinked and blushed. "I'm not, but I need you as my tutor."

"You need me as your tutor?" The old man could tell that his grandson wasn't seeing the trap, since he nodded his head in agreement. Atemu smirked. "It's nice to know that I'm irreplaceable for you."

Yuugi nodded again before the words fully sunk in. His expression fell and he blushed even darker. "What? No! I'm perfectly fine without you!"

"You're such a bad liar." Sugoroku had to fully agree on that one. Wasn't his grandson noticing what he was doing? Was he really that good at self-denial? Or was the old man interpreting things wrong? "Just admit that you're concerned about me little one."

"I'm not little and I'm not concerned about you." Yuugi protested weakly.

"Keep telling yourself that."

"It's the truth." The old man had the sinking feeling that the end was near.

"Which part little one?" Game.

"That I'm not little!"

"Ah. Thank you for your concern than." Set.

Yuugi was so red Sugoroku feared he would pass out from the high blood pressure and he wasn't able to form a good comeback either, staring at the older teen with wide eyes.

Atemu chuckled and gestured to Yuugi's plate, which was still empty. "So, why aren't you eating anything?" And match to Sennen.

Sugoroku had a hard time not to dissolve into laugher. He only could stop himself in the knowledge that it would get the whole attention of the two teens and he wanted to enjoy more of their little banters, to see Yuugi so at ease with the world, even if the short teen wasn't noticing it himself. What a shame.

For a while no one said anything and the old man used the time to compare Yuugi and Atemu. The later was a head taller than his grandson. They were both lean but Sugoroku had a guess that Atemu was more muscular. The eyes were the most shocking difference. Never had he thought to see another pair of unique eyes like Yuugi's amethyst ones. Atemu's were crimson with a little purple mixed into them. Indeed a strange coloring.

Both possessed a form of grace but Yuugi's wasn't that obvious since he always was in a hunched position due to years of being bullied. Atemu's movements were proud, but not overly so, whereas Yuugi's were shy. Both had the aura of a tender and caring soul, Yuugi being more of a supportive character and Atemu being a fighter. But Yuugi's shyness and subservient behavior seemed to disappear around Atemu, showing a side of him Sugoroku wasn't used to.

They were both stubborn and proud, confident and strong-headed.

If the old man would have to sum his observation up he would say that they were both absolute different from each other but at the same time completely the same if that was making any sense.

And the way they interacted with each other, talked and moved with the other, gave Sugoroku the feeling that they knew one another since years, their whole lives. They were like different charged magnets, being unable to stay away, drawing the opposite close. The funny thing was that Sugoroku wasn't sure who was charged positive and who was charged negative, coming back to being different but also the same.

It was indeed interesting.

"_You _started it, can't help it that I've won."

Sugoroku gave Atemu a confused look, who in turn was giving Yuugi a glance from the corner of his eyes. The old man asked himself what he had missed. It seemed Atemu was answering to something Yuugi had said as if their little bicker went on to the next round, but he hadn't heard anything. He only saw them eat the _takoyaki_ and _sushi_ that he had made, Atemu seemed to avoid taking those Yuugi wanted to have next by instinct, but that could also have been a coincidence.

"Whatever." Yuugi muttered under his breath and Sugoroku came to the conclusion that he had been to caught up in his own thoughts, feeling a little disappointed that he had missed their playful banter.

It wasn't much later that Atemu had to leave after a short argument about the time they would meet next. Atemu had won and so they would meet the next day and on Friday. Yuugi was pouting about it but Sugoroku couldn't say if it was because of the tutoring or because he had lost again.

"It was nice to meet you Mutou-san." Atemu bowed.

"And it was a pleasure to meet you." Sugoroku replied, deciding not to point out that both teens ignored his presence for the majority of the time, but since he had gotten a good show out of it and had seen his grandson being so at ease he wouldn't complain. "Have a safe trip home."

"Yeah, 'cause it would be so sad if you broke something." Yuugi said his arms crossed over his chest, his head turned away from the older teen.

Atemu just sighed and for a moment the old man thought he looked tired, exhausted, but not physically. But the moment went so fast that it could have been his imagination. Atemu opened the door to leave the shop and waved over his shoulder. "Don't break a leg while walking up the stairs." His voice was soft and Sugoroku had to smile at the caring touch that swung with it.

"I'm not that clumsy!" Yuugi shouted but Atemu had already left the shop and the door was closed. The short teen hmpf'ed and returned upstairs, nearly falling in the process much to the amusement of Sugoroku but also to his concern. He also wasn't wanting that the boy broke a leg.

After locking the door he followed his fuming grandson to the living room. Yuugi sat on the sofa, his eyes closed. "You and Sennen-kun seem to be really good friends." He had waited long enough with his teasing.

Yuugi turned his head sharply, his eyes widening in horror. "What?! Hell no! We can't stand each other. He is a self-centered, arrogant, egoistical, cocky prick with an ego even bigger than Kaiba-kun's."

Sugoroku raised an eyebrow at that. He had stolen glances into Yuugi's room earlier that evening; both had been too absorbed in what they had done to notice him. Atemu had shown all the patients in the world while Yuugi only had complained. Half an hour later this had changed. Yuugi's face still had been grim but his eyes had shone with a smile. Their posture had changed. Before it had been stiff and they had kept a distance between them as good as the room they had would allow it. The last time he had stolen a glance into the room they both had been fully relaxed and sat closer to each other, nearly touching. And he also had seen enough during dinner. Was his grandson really that blind and obvious? What was it that he feared? He thought things had gone better after Yuugi became friends with Jonouchi, Ryou, Malik and the rest. He truly felt sorry for the older teen. His mood for teasing Yuugi ebbed away into a disappointed and concerned puddle.

"Are you sure about that?" he asked in a serious voice.

"Yes, he proofs it often enough." Yuugi said in a voice that made clear that he really believed it, was set to believe it.

The old man gave his grandson a long calculating look, before making a sound and gesture in surrender. He could tell that it confused the short teen. "Yuugi, you have eyes, open them, or you will see even less than a blind man." He paused to see if his words would sink in. "I think it's time for bed now, young man."

Yuugi just dully nodded and said his good night before leaving the old man alone in the living room. Sugoroku just hoped his words had the desired effect before it was too late, that Yuugi would notice what he was trying to do. He knew he wouldn't be able to reason with the teen if he was like that, Yuugi would just deny every word he would say. All he wanted was for his grandson to be happy. Was that too much to ask?

When Yuugi reached his room he felt exhausted, both physically and mentally. His grandfather's short comment wouldn't leave him alone. '_All Atemu's fault._' Yuugi pouted and tried to ban all those thoughts from his head as he made himself ready for bed. He had become good in suppressing thoughts, memories, during his years of being bullied, thinking that if he couldn't remember it than it would be like it never had happened in the first place. He knew it wasn't a good method and that those thoughts eventually would return, but he was so tired and he just knew he would stay awake all night if he wouldn't ban the thoughts out of his mind for the time being.

"I should thank Jonouchi for stopping the bullies." Yuugi whispered in a drowsy voice, a strange feeling gnawing on his consciousness, but he ignored it. Sleep engulfed him soon after and he was pulled into his world of dreams.

Yuugi found himself in Domino High. He knew that day. It was his first day of high school and the first day that he had met Atemu. It was Jonouchi who had pointed the older teen out, having seen that unruly hair that was so much like Yuugi's.

The dream-Yuugi couldn't help but stare and as if the other was sensing the gaze he turned around. He could see his slightly younger version gasp and knew that shivers were running down his spine, due to those crimson eyes that always seemed to see right through him into the depths of his soul. He could see his cheeks turning pink, knew that he hadn't had one clear thought in that moment.

And then the moment was broken by Jonouchi grabbing his arm and dragging him toward the older teen and his friends.

Yuugi couldn't hear what was said in his dream, but he remembered that it was about Duel Monsters and his title as King of Games. He only had eyes for that proud stance, that smirk and that playful look of non other than Atemu. A year ago this had made his blood boil (Well, it still was.), he was used to that look from all his rivals, that look always was sending him in a state of high alert, self-preservation, for some reason he couldn't fathom. But Atemu took the cake. It wasn't making him feel on edge, no, the feeling was much more intense and it hurt, it just hurt. That was the moment that Yuugi could believe in the saying that there are people out there you just can't stand for no reason at all. And as soon as the realization hit him he had made some comment he couldn't remember, which led to his first word fight ever with the other teen, which of course he had lost.

But now Yuugi could see something else. Anxiety. Fear. All hidden behind a mask of confidence. The short teen couldn't help but wonder why the older one should feel like that, since they had never met once before. And then their little word fight started and the anxiety and fear changed to happiness and pain, now, wasn't that contradicting? Yuugi shook his head. Now he was just seeing things. All grandpa's fault for saying something about being blind.

But why did he want to erase that pain from those disturbingly eyes so badly?

He was going nuts.

This was a dream. No, nightmare. Just great. Now this jerk even started to invade his dreams.

Yuugi wanted to scream, punch something or tear out his hair. Why could he never get the older one out of his mind? Why could he never get rid of the other? And why for Ra's sake was this dream making him feel like he never wanted this in the first place? Ra, how he hated this dream, this nightmare. If he only would wake up. If only that want would disappear, that want to hug the older teen and make his pain go away. This truly was a nightmare and Yuugi found himself disliking Atemu even more. What he would give to get the older teen out of his mind.

Suddenly the scene changed. Yuugi couldn't recognize anything. The only thing he could see was darkness and fog. It was so quiet that he could hear the blood rush through his ears.

"_I'm…I'm not…afraid of mou hitori no boku anymore…_"

Yuugi awoke with a start, panting, fighting for air, his whole body shaking. He closed his eyes and tried to recall the last part of his dream, but found that he couldn't and there was this small voice in his head that told him that it was better if it stayed that way. But why was he feeling like he was betraying someone very important to him?


	4. Chapter 4

_I think I have updated too fast. What do you think? It makes me feel bad for the next days that will come. In other words I will be away for at least ten days. I'm sorry about that but where I'm going I will have no real access to the internet and there is nothing I can do about it. Oh well…_

_I hope this chapter can make up for it. Let me know what you think, if you liked it or if I should burn in hell, which would be bad since I love the cold._

* * *

'_Where is he?' _Yuugi was annoyed, more than annoyed. After he awoke this morning he felt like grab, as if he hadn't slept at all. The emotions left by his dream have haunted him the whole night. And then there was his grandpa asking him with a meaningful look if he had thought over what he had said the night before, which really hadn't been that much. He looked... disappointed, worried and sad when Yuugi answered with a no and said that there was nothing to think about. In that moment Yuugi decided that there would be no tutoring at his house anymore. Honestly, if his grandfather had the insane idea that he and Atemu were friends after two hours, what would he come up with in the long run in his crazy way of thinking. He snored. Maybe the old man would start to think they were soul mates?

Yuugi nearly stumbled over his own feet. He took deep breaths and tried to calm his erratic beating heart. What was wrong with him? He rested his weight against the wall of the corridor he was in at the moment. During the last year this happened occasionally. It frightened him. He couldn't even describe the feeling. It hurt, but it also didn't. It made him feel dizzy, light-headed and always made his heart beating as if he would run a marathon, but at the same time he felt physically totally fine, knew that he was fine. And then there was this feeling, this feeling of something-

"Yuugi?"

The petite teen snapped his eyes open and looked up at the source of the soft baritone voice. Just his luck. It was always like that. Why had the other always to appear when Yuugi didn't want to see him the most? And wasn't it just fantastic that his friends were with him to see him disheveled like that? Couldn't the other just had pop up half an hour earlier? So that he hadn't to look all over the damn school. And why were they staring at him? Why couldn't they just ignore him and leave him alone?

"Little one?"

Yuugi was pulled out of his previous way of thoughts just to get into another. Just a moment ago...had Atemu really called him by his name? He had never done that before. Since he knew him he always called him little one, just to tease him of course. _'I don't like it._' Yuugi thought helpless and after a second shook his head in confusion, wondering what exactly he had meant by that.

"Hey! Squirt!"

The short teen snapped his head back up, asking himself when he had turned his gaze towards the ground. He blinked at the group of five teens in front of him. Atemu and his friends.

Bakura was glaring at him and for an insane second Yuugi thought he saw worry in those crimson eyes of his that were so much darker and colder than Atemu's. But this was Bakura Daizoku we're talking about, so that was impossible. Mariku Hakamori looked psychotic as ever, his eyes that also had a different hue of crimson unreadable for the short teen, his sadistic smile that seemed to be edged into his face gone.

Yuugi's thoughts drifted away again. Atemu, Bakura and Mariku had all crimson eyes, a little different colored, but crimson. They all emitted a feeling of...darkness for a lack of a better word, but it felt fitting. And they were said to be doubleganger of him and his friends Ryou and Malik. Now that was funny.

His head started to spin again and he forced his attention to the two girls. Kisara Ryuujin was pale, had nearly ebony white skin and her eyes had an icy blue color but in contrary always only hold warmth in them, but her long white hair often covered the kind eyes from view. And then there was Mana Fushuku. She was the same age as Yuugi but was in a different class. She had the same tanned skin as Mariku. Yuugi liked her and her childish antics. Together with Bakura and Mariku she played a lot of pranks. But now she looked serious, almost concerned. He thought that it looked wrong on her, smiling was more her thing.

Yuugi's gaze drifted back to Atemu, who was closer to him then the rest. He wasn't sure if he saw right or not but it looked like Atemu was fighting with himself about what action to take, what to say. Sure he stood perfectly still, almost tense, though. But his eyes…they made him look split apart and so...broken. The feeling of hugging the older teen came over Yuugi again and that more than anything else brought his brain back into gear.

The petite teen straightened up to his full high, which wasn't that impressive, but beware of midgets because they easily reach parts that hurt like hell. "Do you have an idea how long I've searched for you?!" Yuugi asked with a livid voice, fully ignoring the fact that he just probably had stared five minutes flat at the group, that now looked more than confused. "You always appear out of nowhere, but the one time I want, no have to see you, you decide to play the unfindable!"

Atemu crossed his arms over his chest and got into a defensive stance, but strangely enough it wasn't giving Yuugi the feeling of having the upper hand, quite the opposite. "Why have you searched for me?"

Yuugi almost wanted to flinch at the cold tone. He couldn't remember Atemu ever talking to him like that. "I..." He trailed of and his eyebrows furrowed in concentration. Why had he searched for the other again? Something about his grandfather and tutoring. Something connected with the older teen. Oh, yes, it was because of his grandpa seemingly to developed insane ideas about him and Atemu. No, wait that didn't sounded right. But it was, wasn't it. To say Yuugi was confused over his own thoughts and emotions would be more than a huge understatement.

"Yuugi." Atemu nearly sounded impatient and this time Yuugi did flinch. He didn't knew why, though. He also felt strangely...empty and weak and lost.

He swallowed and took a deep breath. "I'm...I'm not feeling...too well..." Yuugi could feel a sudden pang in his heart as he looked at Atemu. Something inside him told him to just tell him the whole truth, let him know what it was that went really through his mind. But again there was that little voice that advised him not to and his own consciousness reminded him that he was supposed to hate the senior in front of him. He forced himself to continue talking before his mind drifted of to far again. "Can we skip today?" At least he would get something out of it.

"Sure." Yuugi nearly made a sound in relief when Atemu's voice was back to normal and wanted to kick himself hard for that. "You should go home and rest little one." Yuugi nodded his head and again the urge to smack himself was very tempting. "Do you think you can go home on your own?"

A portion of Yuugi's fighting spirit returned. "Of course I can. I'm not that helpless." And since when was Atemu so concerned about his health anyway?

Atemu gave him a long calculating look before finally sighing. "I know. Don't get killed on your way."

Yuugi scoffed and started to walk of in the direction of the nurse office. "You won't get rid of me that easily." He hated himself for sounding so soft and not feisty or harsh at all like he wanted to. "And know that if I should die I will stalk you as a spirit!" Now why the hell had he just said that and Ra, was he feeling dizzy again and again his body hurt but also wasn't. Maybe he started to become insane. That also would explain why he had heard deep worry in Atemu's voice.

As soon as Yuugi was home he crashed down onto his bed. He was feeling normal again, only tired. The nurse didn't had wanted to let him go home on his own, saying that he looked horrible pale. It was one of the moments he hated his cute looks that made women and sometimes men swoon and made them want to protect and help him as if he was a little kid, which he was not. It wasn't his fault that Mutous were small in size thank you very much. He had to use his puppy-dog-eyes to get the woman to let him go home. In contrary to public believe he hated using them. It was like manipulating someone and that simply felt wrong for him. He only did it when he saw no other way out of a predicament he was in.

Come to think of it...Why hadn't he used them on Watanabe? The man would have been helpless putty in his hands and would have only assigned him more homework but only because Yuugi would have felt bad if he would have denied the help, would have played down the worries of his grandfather.

Yuugi had the urge to scream into his pillow, but he didn't. He rolled over to lie on his back. His gaze was almost blank when he stared at the ceiling, going over the events that happened in Watanabe's office. He came to the conclusion that he had been too angry to pull of that look, with Atemu so close and all.

Again an example for the influence the older had on him. Yuugi was a composed teen, never truly getting pissed of or violent. He knew that he was overly shy and quiet. But that all always changes when Atemu was near him. Ra, it was amazing what hate did to him.

Yuugi gave a humorless chuckle. He still could remember the very first time he had blown up on Atemu. His friends had been so horrified, since they had never seen him like that. It had been the last week of school before summer break...

_Flashback_

It was a very hot day and for once Yuugi was happy that he had gym class, since they had swimming lessons. The water also helped him to cool down his burning temper, his boiling blood. Mana, Bakura and Mariku had found it very funny to start a food fight during lunch. The whole school had joined in. He too. Atemu's face had been priceless when the chocolate muffin connected to it. (Now that Yuugi thought about it...poor muffin, its life was wasted...)

Yuugi laughed heartily but that laugh vanished in an instant. Atemu was glaring at him and Yuugi could feel dread wash over him. He was frozen in shock and then it happened. He had never thought the other would ever do something like this, since it was way out of character for him. Yuugi didn't even saw Atemu moving, coming closer until he stood right in front of him and emptied his tray over his head. Yuugi awoke from his stupor and threw himself at Atemu. He couldn't clearly remember what happened next but when the headmaster's booming voice called for order he was lying under Atemu, both panting and sweating and both covered in ketchup, mustard and other things, both glaring at each other, both having something in their hands for the next attack. He was sure their little war would have continued if it weren't for their friends that pulled them apart and away from each other. The whole time they glared at each other, never blinking and never loosing eye contact until the other was out of sight.

It had been the highlight of their week in which Yuugi had tried everything to wipe that smirk out of Atemu's face, the smirk that was the only proof that the older teen had to feel something. Well, it seemed like he had finally been successful.

So, Yuugi had another reason to be glad for gym class. He could use the shower. Watanabe had been so angry that he forbad the students to use them to clean themselves, which also would have been very difficult since all students were covered in food, no exceptions.

Yuugi calmed down and had fun with his friends, enjoying the weather. All his anger vanished only to come back full force when he exited the changing room together with Ryou and Malik.

"You!" Yuugi shouted and pointed an accusing finger at Atemu, not caring that it was impolite.

He could see Atemu's eye twitch. "Yes. Me. How can I help you little one?" he asked through clenched teeth. That was a new one.

Yuugi could feel his temper nearly snapping at the nickname. "You ruined my favorite shirt!" Childish? Who cared? He never would be able to get the stains out of it.

"The way I remember it, it was you who made the first shot." Atemu growled out. Also a new one. Atemu never had growled before.

Yuugi knew that this was the truth. "I don't care!"

"I don't care either!" Never had Yuugi heard the other shout. He wondered what else would now slip through Atemu's carefully build mask. He was just being curious. "To your information, you ruined my shirt too, so I guess we're even on that. And. You. Started. It."

It was crazy, but Yuugi didn't want this argument to end. "No, you started it! It's all your fault!"

"How was it my fault?"

Their feeds started to move and soon they stood right in front of each other. "You had it coming! The whole week you did nothing but aggravate me!" A bare lie.

"Look who's talking! If you can't handle a loss you shouldn't start a fight."

And Yuugi threw himself again at Atemu, making them both fall to the ground. "You're a self-centered bastard!"

Atemu rolled them over. "And you're a spoiled little brad!"

Yuugi rolled them over again. "Conceited ass!"

"You're such a thick head!" Again Atemu reserved their positions. "An aggravating, little-"

"Don't you dare!" Yuugi tried to roll over again, but this time Atemu had a better hold on him.

It was Bakura who ended their fight. "Could you just kiss each other and get it over with?"

Both Atemu and Yuugi froze and then turned their glares towards Bakura, who backed away a little. They got to their feeds. "What did you just say you insane son of a bitch?" Atemu growled out. There was nothing left from his normally calm and cool demeanor.

"You heard me." Bakura said with a sneer. "The sexual tension between you two gets unbearable."

Yuugi shared a glance with Atemu and for once they were on the same page. But Bakura was fast to react, running out of the room. Atemu and Yuugi were hot on his heels, chasing him for a full hour until they hadn't enough strength left to move. Of course he blamed Atemu for the escape of the white-haired teen but for once he was too tired to argue. And then there was the slight fact that he couldn't talk since he was laughing madly along with Atemu, not even knowing why he was laughing.

_End Flashback_

Yuugi sighed. After his little hunt he had been confronted by his friends who had wanted an explanation about what was wrong with him, ultimately stopping his laughing fit. Anzu had dragged him away from Atemu who had calmed down by the time his friends had arrived and only watched him. Anzu later had scolded him for his actions and Jonouchi and Honda for teaching him insults and Malik and Ryou for not stopping him. For some reason it wasn't bothering him at all what his friends had thought.

Right the next day summer break had started and after this break from school the bickering between Yuugi and Atemu had continued only that it had become kind of different. What had changed Yuugi had no clue whatsoever.

Now that Yuugi thought back it had been their first true fight and the first time it had gotten physically between them, the first time they touched each other. It had been the first time that Atemu had lost his cool and Yuugi couldn't help himself but smile at the memory of Atemu behaving like a normal teenager and not like a serious wise and old soul. It was the first time he had heard the other laugh. He still wondered why they had laughed that hard.

Yuugi blinked. Had he really just thought all of that? Was he really smiling? He sat up and crawled over his bed. He stopped at the edge and titled his head to look into the mirror next to his bed.

His eyes shone brighter than normal and the corners of his mouth were lightly raised. The soft smile just wouldn't leave his face no matter how hard he tried.

"What is wrong with me?" He asked his reflection in a quiet voice. And then his smile finally fell. A strong sadness washed over him. "Why won't you answer me?" A lone tear left his right eye and he grimaced at his own refection. "Great, now I start to talk to myself." He collapsed back down on his bed.

The funny part? He wasn't thinking that it was crazy for him to want his reflection to answer him or that he felt like crying over the fact that he wasn't getting any answer. It made him feel nostalgic. He really was losing it, wasn't he?

* * *

_About the meaning of the last names of Bakura, Mariku, Kisara and Mana…I'm uncreative and I know it._

_Daizoku = thief_

_Hakamori = grave keeper_

_Ryuujin = dragon God_

_Fushuku = priest, servant of the gods_

_Merry Christmas and a Happy New Year!_


	5. Chapter 5

_I'm back and I hope this chapter can make up for the wait. Have fun reading it and tell me what you like or hate._

* * *

The streets of Domino were overfilled with people. It was the weekend so those that normally worked at this time of the day lined in under those, who crowded the streets under the week. They moved like sheep that were driven by the wolf that was called group pressure. Some of them cursed the slight chill that hung in the air. But he wasn't minding it today. It helped him thinking, even if he preferred a hot and sunny day, but this was mostly due to his origin. The crowd of people got annoying, though. There wasn't a step he could make without colliding with someone else whereas he dodged another one, not to mention the ones that run into him. The fact that he had ridiculous looking hair wasn't helping him to be seen today either. Really annoying.

He just had made up his mind to go into the hopefully not-so-full-with-people park as someone run into him with high-speed, muttered a soft apology and continued his way around the next corner that led to an alley. His first wave of anger disappeared in an instant and he followed the other. He stopped at the entrance to the alley as casually as he could and so that he wouldn't stand in the way of the sheep that are called humans.

What he saw was an exhausted teen that now looked at him in shook. A second later Yami could hear the reason why his little one was acting like a frightened rabbit.

"Darling~! Where are you~?" It only took the blond girl a few seconds to reach Yami, who by then had turned away from the entrance to look in the direction the call had come from, hiding his little one from view. "You're not my darling." The girl pouted.

'_Sharp as ever.'_ He couldn't suppress that little mocking thought.

"But are you a fan of my darling?"

Yami could feel his left eye twitch at the nickname. "Considering your words I guess you mean the King of Games." She nodded. "No, I'm not. My hair is as natural as his."

"Oh. Okay." It was obvious for Yami that she wanted to continue her search for her little prey, but her grandfather taught her better manners than to run from a conversation she had started. "I'm searching for him at the moment."

/Hunting./ Yami had to agree. Hunting was a more fitting word. Her will to never give up was impressive, though.

"Have you seen him?" She asked hopefully.

/It's over./ Yami sighed. '_As if.'_ He moved so that he could point down the street. "I saw him running that way."

"Thank you!" Without taking a beat the girl was on her way again. "Darling~!"

There was a moment of silence in which Yami steeled himself against the verbal attack from his little one, which to his surprise never came. That was strange. He looked at his little one who looked wide-eyed back at him.

/Did...did he just...He helped me?/

Like always Yami fought against the urge to answer the thought of Yuugi, which was one of the hardest things for him, a battle he started to lose a little too often.

He inwardly shook his head. He needed to concentrate and come up with a snappy comment, which always broke his heart, but he could tell that his little one was fearing to go insane which only would get worse if he sounded worried or wanted to openly comfort the shorter teen. Ra, but it always was so hard. It was easier and more bearable if Yuugi started their arguments, bickering, debates, what ever you want to call it. In those moments he preferred reaction over action.

The longer the silence lasted between them the more Yami could feel his muscles tensing. He couldn't come up with anything. There was nothing he hated more than hurting his little one. The thoughts of his shorter counterpart got worrying, though.

How long were they staring at each other anyway? It felt like hours. Maybe he just should leave. Pretend that this never happened. Which also felt wrong. His little one looked exhausted, pale, tired. Was he needing water and sugar? Yuugi always had good stamina (the reason for it Yami wasn't liking one bit) but now he looked like he had run through all of Japan. Yami knew that his little one had eaten nearly nothing in the last few days, since their little encounter in the school corridor. He still was feeling bad for his behavior on that day, Bakura had said his frustration was getting to him, which was no excuse in Yami's book. He still wanted to drown himself for making his little one flinch.

Yuugi also looked like he hadn't slept in days. Why was he eating and sleeping so bad? The wish to invade his mind and get the answer was really tempting, but it wouldn't be fair. It was unfair enough that he could read Yuugi's present thoughts and feelings, emotionally and physically, and that his little one couldn't do the same.

Was it even healthy to sit on the ground that long when you are sweating? His little one could get sick, couldn't he? Not to mention that he was shivering and nearly white...

'_Screw it!_' His little one already was sent into a shock through him the least he could do was to make sure his little one was getting something to eat and drink and that he would get home safely.

Yami crouched down. He needed to wake up Yuugi's fighting spirit. "Can you stand up?" he asked a little too softly and caring, but who cared? It still had the desired effect.

Yuugi's eyes cleared. "Of course." He sounded a little offended. He proofed his statement a second later. Yami got on his feet at the same moment, ready to catch his little one if he would fall, which he luckily didn't.

"Come with me." He wasn't waiting for a response and just started to move to the nearest café.

"Why should I?" Yami could hear the pout in Yuugi's voice. He didn't answer. What should he say anyway? 'Cause you look like the walking dead? And why should he? His little one was following him.

Yami made sure that Yuugi stayed always close to him, walked slowly, so that they wouldn't lose each other in the crowd and he made sure that no one would be in his little one's way or would walk into him. They needed ten minutes to reach their destination.

Yami was holding the door open for his shorter counterpart who gave him a suspicious look but entered the café. Yami followed Yuugi to a table in a more private section.

/What is he up to?/

"Just making sure you're alright." Yami wanted to bang his head against the table. Again he had answered to one of Yuugi's thoughts without thinking. He was hopeless.

His little one narrowed his eyes. How he hated that look. "You want to make sure that I'm alright?" Yuugi's voice was a strange mixture of sarcasm, disbelieve and anger. "I don't need your help." Now he sounded stubborn. Yami was clad that Yuugi wasn't following his own thought to just stand up and leave. His breathing was back under control but he still was pale.

The waitress came and they ordered. Yami didn't knew what to say. Okay, he had a lot to say but...it wouldn't be worth it. This whole deal was better than the alternative. If it only wouldn't be so hard and tempting and if he only would be able to lie to his little one.

The waitress returned with their order, cola for both of them. They still weren't talking with each other, only observing one another. The silence was tense but bearable. Yami was a little worried, though. His little one couldn't even think about an insult. What was wrong with him? It couldn't be...

"I can't believe that I'm sitting here with you." Yuugi muttered under his breath, playing with his empty glass. Yami couldn't believe it either. "But thank you."

Yami blinked. His little one was really out of it, wasn't he? What he would give to know what had happened to him in the last few days. "No need to thank me." He gestured to the waitress that he wanted to pay.

"Why did you help me?" Yuugi blurred out the words. Yami had feared that he would ask that question. There were a lot of reasons, but he couldn't tell them. "Did you feel sorry for me?" That was non of the reasons. Again his little one looked offended.

Yami shook his head. He paid their drinks and stood up to leave the café. He could hear Yuugi cursing. It wasn't suiting his little one.

"Who allowed you to pay for me?" It seemed Yuugi slowly was getting back to normal. "And stop running away from me!"

Yami had to sigh. He pushed his hands into his pockets. "I'm not running."

"Yes, you are!" Yuugi had caught up to him.

"No, I'm not. I'm walking and you're walking next to me."

Yuugi hmpf'ed. "Then why won't you answer me? And why would you leave so abruptly?"

"I don't know why I helped you." Yami prayed to Ra that Yuugi wouldn't catch his lie. Why had he been so stupid? He could destroy everything for his friends, for his little one.

Yuugi crossed his arms over his chest, obviously not satisfied with the answer but at least he was believing Yami's little lie.

"Why are you following me?"

His little one blushed. And Ra, wasn't he looking cute like that? "I don't know where to go and I can't go home?" Yami could tell that Yuugi wanted to kick himself for sounding so uncertain, for not knowing the answer either. He hated it when his little one wanted to hurt himself. Hadn't there been enough people who wanted to hurt him? Did he really had to add himself to that list?

"Why can't you go home?" He knew the answer already but Yuugi couldn't know that.

There was a moment of silence in which his counterpart mused if it was alright to tell him. "Rebecca is the granddaughter of my grandpa's best friend. They're here to visit us. And well, you saw how Rebecca can be." He shrugged helpless. "She's always overdoing it."

Yami saw something from the corner of his eye. "Do you want to tell me you prefer me over her?"

Again Yuugi blushed furiously. "No. I just...You at least aren't chasing me over the whole town. I still hate you." That hurt. He couldn't even describe how much it hurt. But was he imagine it or was Yuugi really feeling guilty?

"I know that feeling." Yami couldn't hide his annoyance. He could feel Yuugi's confusion. "Stop following us." He nearly growled out the words.

"What are you talking about?" Yuugi asked with furrowed eyebrows. Yami didn't need to answer. A moment later Bakura had joined them. "Daizoku-kun?"

Bakura scoffed. "Since when are you two so close to each other?"

"We're not." Yami and Yuugi said at the same time, both glaring at the other teen, who was just smirking at them.

Yami wanted to wipe that smirk from the white heads face. He was stopped by the little flashback in Yuugi's mind. He really had been low on that day and he still wanted to apologize for emptying his tray over his little one's head. Hadn't that been childish? They both had been really out of character on that day.

"Doesn't seem like it." Bakura broke through his thoughts. He needed a while to remember what they had talked about.

"You're the biggest moron on this planet." Yami rolled his eyes.

"I have to disagree." Bakura said in his typical mocking voice. "Mariku is on a whole different level. And don't get me started to talk about you."

"Why are we friends again?" Yami asked annoyed.

"'Cause I was feeling sorry for you." The white head said in a smug voice.

Suddenly Yuugi broke out into small giggles, getting the attention of the other two. "Is there a reason you're laughing squirt?" Yami leveled one of his death glares at Bakura. He still wasn't used to the fact that his former enemy now meant the insult as a nickname.

His little one calmed down, but he was still smiling and his eyes sparkled in joy, it made them look brighter. "No, not really."

/They truly are best friends, aren't they?/

"If you laugh about something as stupid as this I don't want to see your reaction when we fight over the bathroom."

"You fight over the bathroom?" Yuugi asked in an amused voice after Bakura had made that little statement, who now also nodded at the question. "Why?"

Yami snored. "Bakura vanishes everyday for two hours into the bathroom and when he walks out of it he looks exactly like he has when he had walked into it."

"Don't listen to him. He's just jealous that I'm way more sexy than he is."

Again Yuugi broke out into giggles. /I wish I could see it./

Yami couldn't help but smile. It had been so long since he last had heard his little one laughing. He felt bad for ruining the moment. "Here we are." Yuugi looked up and went silent. They had reached the Game Shop of his grandfather. He hadn't noticed what direction they had taken. "If you want to escape Rebecca for a few hours then come over tomorrow. You still need tutoring." He only had said that since he felt bad for his little one. Yes, that was the reason, nothing else.

Yuugi gave him a long look and nodded. "I think I will take that offer. See you tomorrow then."

"It's working better than I had thought it would." Bakura said as soon as Yuugi was out of sight.

"We're playing a dangerous game. You're lucky they haven't seen your interference as cheating." Yami gave Bakura the coldest gaze he could muster.

Bakura said nothing for a few seconds, looking as if he would think over what he wanted to say, which would be a first, since the other always was blunt. "Maybe we could-"

"No." Yami cut him of in a tone that broke no argument, reminding Bakura with whom he was dealing. He would lie if he said that he wasn't feeling bad for his friend, for all of them. Yami looked up into the sky. "It isn't in our hands." His voice was quite and he was sure that Bakura noticed the defeat in it, but he wasn't bothered by it.

He could see Bakura mimicking his movement from the corner of his eye. "I can't believe that this has such an impact on me."

"Yeah. I sure thought you would throw a party."

"Me too." They both started to laugh miserable as if they would rather cry.

"This game really is dangerous." Yami said in a warning voice. They had to follow the rules.

"You know, I love deadly games."

Yami shook his head. "No question about that."


	6. Chapter 6

_How can I not update when I get such positive response? But don't get too used to it. I have exams in a month and I need to learn for them._

* * *

Yuugi's heart was beating fast, so fast that it almost was painful. His hands were wet from sweat, one hand hovering over the bell of the house that almost looked like a mansion. What was he doing here? Was it really worth it? Rebecca wasn't nearly as strenuous as the day before and she was his friend, Atemu wasn't. So why was he here? Why had he agreed? Was it his curiosity?

He shook his head. He had spent the whole night thinking about this and hadn't come to any result. Now he wouldn't either.

Yuugi took one last deep breath and pushed the bell. He wished he hadn't, he wished that he could turn and leave, but his feet weren't moving. And then his chance vanished. The door opened slowly, nearly in slow motion, at least for the short teen. He closed his eyes and when he opened them he wasn't seeing whom he feared he would. It was someone he never had seen before, making him think that he was at the wrong house.

The man was tall, taller than Jonouchi or Kaiba. He had tanned skin like Mariku and Mana, his hair was brown and his eyes had a greyish purple colour. Yuugi couldn't help but think that his eyes looked older and wiser than he himself, like Atemu's did. Ra, was he really again thinking of... Why couldn't he come up with an insult? Normally it was so easy, but since that day he just couldn't.

"Yuugi Mutou, I presume." The man said in a warm and friendly voice.

Yuugi blushed in embarrassment since he just had stared at the stranger, caught up again in his own mind. He shyly nodded his head. "H-hello."

The man smiled and stepped to the side. "I'm Mahad Fushuku. Please come in." '_Oh, so he_ _must be a relative of Mana._'

The short teen did just that. He didn't knew what he had imagined but it certainly was darker and colder than that. He felt immediately welcomed. The walls were held in bright and warm colours, yellow and orange, in contrast to the dark brown wood of the parquet. Pictures from Egypt served as decoration. Now Yuugi was really curious how the rest of the house was looking since this was only the entrance hall.

"Atemu is somewhere around here." Mahad broke through Yuugi's thoughts. He turned around to face the man, wondering why he had sounded like it was a crime to call Atemu by his first name. "We hadn't thought you would arrive this early."

"I'm sorry. Is this an inconvenient time?" He wished the answer would be yes so that he could leave but at the same time he suddenly didn't want to go anymore. When had his life started to become so contradicting?

"Not at all." Mahad said reassuring.

They heard a loud bang from upstairs. A second later there was an angry shout. "If you value your life, you stupid psycho, than you will hand that back to me!"

"Awww. Is our King of Thieves ashamed that I could steal something from him?" Yuugi was sure that it was Mariku who had spoken. But why had he called Bakura King of Thieves? A wave of dizziness overcame him and he forgot about his thought. Next to him Mahad sighed but he also had a look of slight worry on his face. Now that Yuugi thought about it he wondered how he was able to read the man's feelings, since he looked as stoic as Kaiba, if that was even possible.

"I will kill you!" Bakura's voice was so deadly that Yuugi couldn't help but shiver in fear, but it was nothing in comparison to the voice that followed.

"Enough." It wasn't a shout and Yuugi was surprised that he could hear every word or that the house wasn't freezing over. "I'm fed up with you. Mariku." There was a short pause. "I don't even want to know where you have gotten this from Bakura. Now, leave my sight. We will talk about this later."

Yuugi looked at Mahad. He wanted to ask if it truly was Atemu who had spoken just now. He never had heard such authority in the other's voice. The short teen was a little startled by the look Mahad had on his face, like he feared that something would go very wrong.

"Fushuku-san?" Yuugi asked worried.

"Please, call me Mahad." He tried to smile but it looked more like a grimace.

Yuugi nodded and decided to let it slight.

He could hear footsteps and looked up. Atemu came walking down the stairs, muttering something under his breath. He was moving somewhat different from normal, but Yuugi couldn't tell what it was, maybe it was just the dark aura the older teen was surrounded in that made Yuugi think that he moved in a different way.

The short teen noticed something else. One, this was the first time that he had seen Atemu so angry and scary, murderous even, and two, he wasn't frightened by it. Why wasn't he frightened? It normally was so easy to scare the hell out of him. Jonouchi always teased him about it.

"My-" Mahad started to say but cut himself of, clearing his throat. "Atemu." In Yuugi's ears it sounded reverent and he wondered what it had been that he had wanted to say.

Atemu looked up, instantly his eyes met Yuugi's. The dark aura around him almost disappeared, almost. His eyes were cold like Kaiba's, though. "Little one. You're here early." At least his voice was sounding normal again.

Like always Yuugi wanted to snap at him for the annoying nickname but found that he couldn't, something deep down inside him was holding him back, like it had done the day before. "I can come back later." He said carefully. Wait, had he just responded in a civil manner to his supposed to be object of hate? Must be that dark aura.

Atemu shook his head. "No need." He turned his attention towards Mahad. They seemed to converse through their eyes. Yuugi felt left out completely. He was getting annoyed and angry very fast. The worst part was that he didn't even know why he was jealous in the first place. Jealous? Yuugi recoiled from his one thought. Like hell he was jealous over Atemu. Never!

"Little one, I'm getting something to eat. Can I offer you something?"

Yuugi was clad for the interruption of his insane thought and nodded. "Water would be nice." Okay, maybe talking in a civil manner wasn't that bad.

He followed Atemu's lead to an open kitchen area. The walls now were painted in a darker orange and light red, reminding Yuugi of a setting sun. The parquet was the same and again there were pictures of Egypt on the walls but now it were photographs instead of paintings. The sofa was beige as was the kitchen.

"It's really nice here." Yuugi was starting to feel uncomfortable with the forming tense silence between them.

Atemu only shrugged. "I guess so. Non of us could stop Mana and Kisara as they decided to furnish and decorate the house."

"Don't you like it?" Yuugi asked in a curious voice, observing Atemu as he searched for something in the refrigerator. Why was he even interested in what the other was liking or not?

The older teen paused for a moment before continuing his search. "Do you really want to talk about how my home is decorated?" There was something in his voice Yuugi couldn't pin point, but he wasn't caring about it either.

Yuugi pouted. The other was avoiding the answer to one of his questions again. Why was he always doing that? Why was it annoying him? And Ra, weren't that a lot of questions he asked himself today? "What was that with Daizoku-kun and Hakamori-kun?"

"Nothing important." Atemu said and had finally decided what it was that he wanted to eat, just a simple fruit salad. "You want some?"

The short teen now had a hard time not to snap at the older one. He needed to take a few calming breathes. "No." His voice was sharp and his face set into a scowl. Why couldn't Atemu just answer and help him to hold up a conversation? And he had the feeling that whatever it was those two had fought over was important. And that nickname…what had it been again? For some reason Yuugi had the feeling that he should know, but that was plain stupid. He didn't knew Bakura that well. They had hardly ever talked.

Atemu nodded. "Sit down." He fetched two glasses from the cupboard and filled them with water. Yuugi eyed the counter like table and sat down at it, taking the glass the other gave to him.

After a while of watching Atemu eat Yuugi tried to start a new topic that hopefully wasn't cut short again by the older teen and would stop his meaningless thinking for a while. He was thinking way too much during the last days.

"Do you all really live together?"

"I fear so." Atemu sighed. "Sometimes I wish I could kick out Bakura and Mariku." Yuugi couldn't believe it. Atemu pouted. It looked strangely adorable. He also was clad that his eyes were back to normal.

What the hell had he just been thinking? '_Focus on the conversation. Dammit!_' He also had learned that talking helped to shut up that small creepy voice that ordered him to start a fight with Atemu. It was hard to admit but Yuugi had liked how things went the day before.

"Is that so? I thought those two are your best friends." Yuugi hoped that Atemu wouldn't see how happy he was that the older teen wasn't avoiding the answer this time or any other of the crazy ways his mind had gone during the last few seconds.

Atemu chuckled low in his throat, it was a rich sound. "Not so long ago those two hated me." There was a glint in his eyes Yuugi couldn't read.

Now, that information was interesting. "What made them stop hating you?" Even in his own ears he sounded a little too nosy.

Atemu looked straight into his eyes, his gaze guarded, but Yuugi could see that he was debating with himself how to respond. After what seemed like hours Atemu sighed. "We needed to learn to tolerate each other...after something happened. I don't know when our truce turned into friendship."

Yuugi wanted to change the subject abruptly or to flee the house.

"What do you want to learn today little one?" He felt grateful that Atemu changed the topic even if it was about tutoring. But he also was embarrassed to admit that he had forgotten about it completely.

"Japanese history." He replied reluctantly. The only history he was interested in was that of Egypt. He loved the land, which was probably the reason he was liking this house.

Atemu nodded and told Yuugi to follow him to his room. The petite teen didn't knew if it was him or not, but it seemed like his tutor moved stiffly, like he didn't want to have him in his room.

Yuugi nearly tripped over his own feet. It just hit him that he had let Atemu in his room, his save haven, the only place that made him feel protected. And he hadn't even wasted a second to think about letting in the one that send his temper into an overdrive. For the first time he asked himself if he was truly hating Atemu. He forced himself to stop thinking about it, which was easier than it should have been, like someone was helping him to block it out.

"Come in." He really should stop drifting away from the present. He hadn't even noticed that they reached Atemu's room, which was again not what he had imagined.

He had been so sure that the room would either be in gold and crimson or black whenever he had pictured it in his mind. Hey, who didn't want to know how the devil was living?

Yuugi couldn't help but stare, his mouth slightly agape. If he didn't knew better he would have said that Atemu had tried to copy his own bedroom only that the bed was king-sized and that he had a few more shelves. It also was much more tidy. He couldn't believe that this was for real. His eyes wandered to Atemu, who was looking everywhere but him. And was that a blush?

Atemu cleared his throat. "So...the history of Japan..."

They sat down at Atemu's desk. Yuugi explained what he needed to learn and asked questions. In fact he was the one who did most of the talking, Atemu only corrected him when he had some of the information wrong, showing Yuugi that he wasn't so uneducated like he was believing it himself.

It aggravated Yuugi to no end. He wanted that Atemu stopped looking so uncomfortable, that he would look at him, wanted to hear that soft baritone voice. Ra, he even wished back that annoying confident smirk! And wasn't that just purely insane?! What he would give to understand his own mind or Atemu's for that matter.

And it also would be very nice if that small and creepy voice that haunted him since last Tuesday would just shut up!

/What voice?/

Yuugi blinked. "Did you just say something?"

For a second there Yuugi was sure to see pure shock in Atemu's crimson eyes, which now were finally looking back at him, but only for said second. Atemu turned his head sharply away, so sharp Yuugi could hear the others neck crack. "I said that Buddhism was introduced to Japan during the Asuka period not the Nara period." He was speaking way too fast and his voice was shaking a little.

The lie was so obvious to Yuugi but he couldn't bring himself to point it out. He couldn't fathom why, though. And again there was that annoying voice who told him to do just that as if it was wanting for them to argue and the situation to escalate.

And then Yuugi was hit by another fact. He was the one who always started their fights. Atemu only reacted to his verbal attacks. Was this what his grandpa had been talking about? In that moment he just wanted to ask Atemu about it, but no sound was leaving his mouth, no matter how hard he tried as if someone had laid a hand over it. Suddenly he also couldn't breath and a short moment later the world around him went black.

The air around him was hot, like it was burning. There was only the sound of hard breathing, no picture that could tell him what was going on.

"_Sorry…other me…It's my fault you shattered into pieces…" _Yuugi tried to locate the voice that sounded strangely like his own one, but it came from everywhere around him.

"_I want…to see you again…"_ Yuugi's head started to hurt with an unbearable pain.

"_Then, I'll apologize to you…_"

Yuugi awoke with a start. He tried to capture his dream in his mind but it was fading away fast. If it weren't for the tears he wouldn't even remember that he had a dream.

"I said no." Yuugi could hear Atemu say in the same voice he had used earlier that day from a distance.

"But he seems to be closer to the truth than the rest." Mariku said like he had said it a hundred times over already. "With that we could win the first round."

"Yami is right. It would be cheating." Yuugi was startled to hear Kisara speaking in an angry voice. "Have you already forgotten the consequences?"

"How could I? And it wouldn't be really cheating." Mariku defended himself.

"Be quiet. We'll continue this conversation later." Even Yuugi wanted to follow that order and he hadn't even said anything. He wished that he could have heard more, that he knew what they had talked about.

He sighed and sat up, taking in his surroundings. He blushed when he noticed that he was in Atemu's bed. Yuugi wasted no time to stand up.

"You're awake." He looked up to see Atemu leaning with crossed arms against the doorframe. "Do you think you can walk home on your own?"

"What happened?" Yuugi asked instead.

"You just blacked out. Weren't you eating and sleeping enough?" Atemu questioned in a tone that made Yuugi believe that he already knew the answer.

"Why do you care?"

Atemu closed his eyes. "I think you should leave."

"But-" Yuugi wanted to protest but was cut short by the older teen.

"Now." Yuugi flinched at the cold sound of Atemu's voice. It was the look in the older one's eyes that felt like a stab through his heart, though. A look of deep pain and self-hatred. It wasn't helping that he felt responsible for it.

He just nodded and walked past Atemu. The way downstairs wasn't hard to find. Mahad waited at the door for him to see him off. They exchanged their goodbyes and Yuugi fled the house. He needed to get away from Atemu and his pain.

Yuugi wished that he could just go back to hate the older teen blindly. But he knew that he couldn't.

If he only knew what was going on. If he only knew what was wrong with him. If he only knew why he felt so guilty. If he only knew why he was feeling like he had destroyed his own world.

* * *

_Just a comment. I don't want any flames to this chapter. I'm flaming it enough myself, it just sucks and it's boring. Sadly I didn't knew how to write it any other way and I hate it so much that I just want to delete the whole thing when I start to rewrite it or simply read it. Oh well, maybe I'm just in one of my moods were I hate everything._


	7. Chapter 7

_Okay…maybe I truly was in one of my moods were I hate pretty much everything I do…Well, talking is for later. On with the next chapter._

* * *

The moment he entered the school ground he knew something was off. He needed a while to comprehend what it was, though. "Do you see what I'm seeing?"

Ryou stopped his one-sided conversation with him, since he hadn't listened anyway and followed his gaze. There was a moment of disbelieving silence. Then he slowly nodded, confirming that Malik wasn't seeing things. They exchanged a glance and knew that they were thinking the same thing. Without wasting more time they moved forward.

"Please." They could hear Yuugi say in a pathetic voice as they came nearer.

Bakura put a hand over Mariku's mouth before he could make a sound. "You don't understand squirt. We can't help you." At that moment both teens reached the small group.

"Yuugi." Malik all but hissed at him. He had nothing against Bakura, but he mistrusted Mariku. Malik wouldn't put it past the psychotic grinning lunatic to kill his own father. Next to him Ryou stepped nervously from one food to the other. In contrary to him Ryou was fearing the other white head and hadn't truly anything against Mariku, didn't even found him to be creepy, Which he was. No question about it.

Malik always believed it to be strange that his friends and he were disliking the ones that were told to be their double gangers and hadn't anything against the rest of them. This wasn't the problem now, though. The three of them had an unspoken agreement that Yuugi was breaking right now.

Yuugi turned his attention towards them, he clearly hadn't counted on their arrival. "Malik, Ryou." He smiled, but Malik was knowing him good enough to know that it was fake. He glared at the two seniors, who just observed them like they always seemed to do, and grabbed Yuugi's right arm, dragging him with him and Ryou.

"I know you hate it that Sennen is your tutor, but do you really have to ask for _their _help." He was aware that his two best friends knew that he only meant Mariku when he said 'their'. But he wasn't caring. He just knew that there was something more than just wrong with that freak. In his eyes he looked like an insane psychopath who would go so far to murder his friends to get what he wants. The thought made Malik's head spin, he wished to know why this sometimes happened. And he really wondered why his two friends, who always seemed to understand the true nature of others couldn't see how dangerous Mariku was but were dead set that Atemu and Bakura were pure evil when both of them were quite alright.

But that was their agreement, at least Malik thought that they had it. They would leave each other alone about it as long as they stayed away from the seniors that brought their senses into a state of high alert.

"I agree with Malik," Ryou supported in his soft and caring voice, "_He's_ bad news." There was no doubt whom he had meant.

Yuugi answered non of them and just let himself be dragged in the direction of their classroom by Malik. The later had noticed that Yuugi had started to withdraw into himself more often, that he always was deep in thought about something, but he also was sure that whatever it was that troubled his friend he would come to them when he was ready to share his burden.

"Yo, my little buddies. How was your weekend?" Jonouchi greeted them with one of his goofy smiles.

Malik returned the smile. "Fine. Ryou and I were making one of his board games." He hadn't been that big of a help but Jonouchi didn't need to know that and Ryou was way too nice to point it out.

The other blond nodded and then levelled a calculating look at Yuugi, who seemed to be uncomfortable under the gaze and again tried to form a mask of a fake smile. "What is it Jonouchi-kun?"

"I have seen you on Saturday walking together with Daizoku and Sennen." He never was one to beat around the bush, but his voice was low so that only his three friends could hear him. "You were laughing. Gleefully."

Malik didn't knew what he should make out of all of this. First he had seen Yuugi talking with Sennen's best friends and now he learned that from Jonouchi.

He observed Yuugi, who looked a little torn apart, biting his lip. "It was nothing." He said in a quiet voice and wouldn't meet any of their gazes.

"Nothing? I thought you hated him." It was obvious that Jonouchi wanted, needed to understand his little friend and he was not alone on that.

"He just helped me to escape from Rebecca." Yuugi defended himself. "Daizoku-kun walked into us. I just couldn't help but laugh over the way they acted with each other."

Jonouchi let his head sag into a nod but he wasn't looking satisfied with the answer. "I told you Sennen isn't that bad of a guy." He paused for a moment. "Yug', I know that there is something else."

"Why can't you just leave me alone?" Yuugi nearly shouted and stormed of to his desk before any of them could react.

"What was that about?" To their surprised it was Kaiba who asked that question. Malik explained the situation to him. The CEO rolled his eyes. "Really mutt? I thought you're his friend. You should know better than to pressure him, especially when he already looks like he wants to break down." He gave them all a frosty glare. Sometimes Malik was sure that Kaiba could freeze over hell with one of his glares. "Don't get me wrong. He simply is no challenge like that." And just like that he stalked towards his own seat in his holier-than-god attitude.

Jonouchi scoffed in a fuming manner , but he was too angry over the fact that Kaiba had been right and that he got a lecture from him of all people to say anything, he didn't even felt able to snap at him for that disgracing insult.

Their teacher walked in. All students sat down and the lecture began. Malik found it hard to concentrate on it today. He knew Kaiba was right. It never was a good idea to push Yuugi, he only would close up even more. But he also could understand Jonouchi. Yuugi was behaving pretty odd all of a sudden. Not a week ago he couldn't stand it to be near Sennen, his mood always had changed into a bad one as soon as only a hint of the other was in sight. And now he had laughed, had been happy in his presence? He couldn't believe it, but Jonouchi would never lie about something like that.

Not to mention this morning. Mariku had looked full of anticipation and as if he wanted to knock very badly some sense into Yuugi. And how Malik could see through that sadistic mask was a mystery on its own for him. Honestly, to think that the other had feelings at all was for him an unheard thing.

Malik looked down on the piece of paper he had scribbled on absent-mindedly and gasped. He had done it again, like always when he wasn't watching what he was doing. There on the paper was a sketch of some very old-looking underground building. There was something new in it, though. A younger version of himself, holding himself and crying into his arms. And his shadow. It was hovering over him like it wanted to protect him.

All of a sudden Malik felt sick and his whole body shivered. His heart was clenching and tears were burning in his eyes. He obeyed the voice in his head to rip the paper apart and just to forget all about it. Math wasn't that boring anymore after that and sooner as he would have wished off the memory of that piece of paper fade into the depths of his mind.

A few seats to his left Ryou was caught up in his own thoughts. His mind travelled along the same way as Malik's. He wished to know what was wrong with Yuugi so that he could help him and was also feeling bad that he had no time for his short friend during the whole last week. His father had returned from Egypt and demanded his undivided attention, he wouldn't have seen any of his friends if Malik hadn't just shown up.

And to think that Yuugi had talked with Bakura this morning. How could he? That just seemed like a bad move and weren't they his friends? Shouldn't he come to them even if they hadn't had time for him? Ryou banned the thought, since it made him feel guilty.

He didn't knew why Yuugi had gone to Bakura, so he shouldn't judge him. Knowing Yuugi it only could be something important, more important than his tutoring, against which he hadn't fought that hard from the beginning. Ryou always had believed that Yuugi had strong feelings for Atemu, feelings that had nothing to do with hate. Deep down he also couldn't help but be jealous. There seemed to be an unbreakable connection between those two, they seemed to complete each other, sure they were like night and day, light and shadow, but that just was it, each of them had something the other lagged. Why he was jealous over it, he had no idea whatsoever and each time he tried to think about it he got light-headed.

Ryou shook his head. If Yuugi would ever find out what he just had thought he would never hear the end of it. Besides it was crazy. Maybe he had read to many stories full of unrequited love in the last few months. He should better stop it.

There still was the question what it was that troubled his friend so much. He even had talked to Bakura with his emotions clearly visible, which was for Ryou a deadly mistake. How could Yuugi be so careless and show Bakura his weakness so openly? He just knew that you never should show weakness to Bakura, he would exploit it, could make your life a living hell, no, even worse than that.

He needed to talk with Yuugi. A shiver run down his spine. Something told him, that whatever Yuugi was after could destroy everything for him and that it only would hurt his short friend. It was as if the wind whispered to him to stop Yuugi, to shake him out of it. Ryou wanted to follow that urge. But why was it giving him the feeling that it will make all of them suffer?

The bell informed the students of the end of the period. Ryou took a deep breath. He would go with his first intention. He didn't cared about himself. Yuugi was hurting and he needed to help him.

As he turned around he saw that Yuugi had already left. He wanted to follow him, but the girls in his class that swooned over him stopped him. Ryou couldn't help but curse his bad luck and it felt like someone was cursing together with him.

X

Yuugi was fed up. Atemu's pained expression from the day before wouldn't leave him alone. it was so bad that he hadn't slept at all. Enough was enough. He would get some answers. What did it matter that those idiots wouldn't give them to him? He knew someone who could find out something. Someone who had great power and was interested in one of them, not that he would ever admit it out loud, but Yuugi had noticed it. He was someone no one messed with. Seto Kaiba.

And there he was. "Kaiba-kun."

The CEO stopped in his steps and turned his head so that he could glare over his shoulder. Everyone else would take a run for their unharmed souls at this glare, but Yuugi was used to it and he knew that Kaiba would never harm him, well at least not anymore and as long as they wouldn't duel.

"Yuugi." He greeted in his typical cold voice. "What do you want?" That's Kaiba, always going straight to business.

"Can we talk in private?" Yuugi was feeling a little guilty for what he wanted and also didn't want to get into trouble. Kaiba raised one of his stoic eyebrows and with a wave of his hand he ordered him to follow or stay behind and wait if he could get another chance like that. He couldn't get out of his skin as head of Kaiba Corp., that is if your name wasn't Mokuba.

Kaiba led them to an empty classroom. Yuugi wondered why there were already some of Kaiba's bodyguards but on the other hand he really didn't want to know how his friend and rival did things. He just was happy to have him on his side, if not he might had ended up as a corpse a long time ago and he didn't even knew if he was exaggerating.

They entered the classroom and with a nod one of the bodyguards closed the door behind them.

"You have five minutes." Kaiba said and crossed his arms over his chest, leaning against one of the desks.

Yuugi straightened up and looked Kaiba directly into his cold blue eyes. "I need some information."

"About whom?"

The short teen broke their eye contact. "About Daizoku-kun and his friends."

"I guess the one you mean in Sennen?" Yuugi nodded stiffly. He was glad Kaiba didn't ask him why he hadn't just told so. But how could he explain that he couldn't say the name no matter how hard he tried. He could think it, but the word wouldn't leave his mouth. He had noticed it this morning. It had felt like he would choke as he wanted to say Atemu's name. Yuugi was scared by it and wanted his answers even more badly.

"Their papers seemed alright at first sight." Kaiba continued. Yuugi looked back into his eyes. So the CEO really had done his researches about them like he had guessed. He tried not to smile at that. "However, I have dug deep enough. I can't tell you anything." Yuugi was disappointed and that must have been clearly written on his face since Kaiba went on, "There is nothing about them. They just appeared around a year ago." For others he would have sounded bored to death, but Yuugi could hear his frustration and anger.

"Nothing? But no one is formed out of thin air." Yuugi protested.

"I know. Why are you interested in them?"

Yuugi bit his lip. "I have so many questions and they all are connected to them. There 's something off. I just need to know their secret."

Kaiba nodded and looked out the window.

The short teen hesitated but he took all his courage and asked. "Is it Ryuujin-san for you?" He knew Kaiba's glare would be so cold that even a blizzard on the south pole would be put to shame so he wasn't flinching as the CEO turned back around.

Kaiba walked past him, only stopping in front of the door. "She reminds me of someone, but I don't know whom. I trust you will tell me if you find out more."

"As I trust you to do the same." Yuugi answered evenly. Without further ado Kaiba left the room. The five minutes were over.

Yuugi let go of a breath he know he had held. He had feared Kaiba would be in one of his moods and brush him of, but whatever it was that was going on was unnerving the CEO too, which meant that Yuugi wasn't going as insane as he had thought.

The petite teen had the urge to look out the window and so he did. In an instant his eyes found Atemu and his friends. By the looks of it they were in a deep conversation.

"Just you wait. I will get my answers."

From the corner of his eye Yuugi saw a Falcon flying by. He followed the beautiful animal with his eyes as it made a few circles as if it was cheering him on.

Oh well, maybe he still was going insane.

* * *

_I know, I know. But I needed to remind myself that there are others involved in my little game and I'm pretty much satisfied how I finally truly introduced them. So, no matter what you say, I won't change it. If chapters 3, 4 and 6 haven't stopped you from reading I hope this one won't either._

_At this point I want to thank again all of you who took the time to read and review and those who favorited, and added 'Haunting Past' to their story alerts. Have a nice day or night, whatever time it is for you!_


	8. Chapter 8

_I have kind of bad news…I have so much on my plate with studying and working that I don't think that I will be able to update until the weekend…I'll try, but I won't promise anything._

* * *

Yuugi couldn't help himself but pout. There went his chance to find out more and that all thanks to his friends. He had wanted to stalk Atemu, at least he had wanted to try. Hey, he was desperate, so no judgment. But Jonouchi had cornered him and complained about them not spending enough time anymore and Ryou and Malik had given him worried looks. So he gave in and decided to give them his whole attention. Their behavior made him notice how he had behaved. His mind had been so full of Atemu and his own problems that he had completely forgotten about his friends.

It made him feel more than just bad. And one day of just having fun with his friends wouldn't hurt, or would it? Atemu and his lot were here for a little over a year now, so they wouldn't just walk of and disappear. But what had they talked about? Had it something to do with him? He had the strong feeling that it had. But what? And why him? What truth?

The petite teen pulled himself out of his mind. Didn't he want to give his friends his whole attention just a second ago? '_Focus!_'

They all were in Burger World. Jonouchi and Honda were fighting over some fries. Anzu was in on it, meaning that she was scolding them and muttering under her breath that she needed more girlfriends. Yuugi wondered why she wasn't doing just that, searching for a few girlfriends, instead of complaining about not having one. Nothing would change by just waiting and sitting around mulling it over and over in one's head.

Now, wasn't he a hypocrite? He was doing the same, just sitting around and thinking and thinking about Atemu instead of confronting him head on. And why had his mind wandered back to him again?

"Yuugi?"

Said teen blinked and smiled at Ryou. "Sorry, what did you say?"

The white-haired teen nervously played with his drink. "You know that you can talk to us if you have a problem, don't you?"

A pang of guilt hit Yuugi full force. Malik was giving him the same look Ryou gave him. He really had worried his friends, hadn't he? He tried to smile reassuring. "Yes, I know." And he really did know. No matter what, his friends would always help him, each of them in their own ways.

"I heard some kids are in the park dueling. Wanna watch and search for new competition?" Jonouchi said. He and Honda obviously got hit by an irritated Anzu. Sometimes Yuugi wondered if she truly needed to be that violent with those two. Okay, they could be overly childish when it was about food and he often got sick watching his two friends stuffing their mouths to fill their black holes called stomachs, but still, they weren't hurting anyone.

"I don't know." The petite teen answered him, since no one else made a move to. He enjoyed watching others playing the game he loved so much, but he feared that he would be challenged to a duel and he wasn't feeling up to one, besides the fact that he hadn't his duel disk with him.

"C'mon Yug'. It'll be fun watching duels with nothing at stake." Jonouchi pressed on in his typical cheerful voice.

Yuugi blinked at him. "What should be at stake?"

The blond mimicked the gesture. "Ya know like the surgery for Shizuka or your title."

The short teen nodded his head slowly. It was true, but why had he the feeling that he was forgetting something? And his title not at stake? His title was always on the line no matter what game he played. There hadn't been a day on that he hadn't felt like he would lose something very important to him if he should ever lose a game. What this something was Yuugi had no idea whatsoever and until now he hadn't really questioned it. Now, though, it also was on the list of things he wanted to know, understand very badly.

"Well, okay, but only from afar. I don't want to be chased over the whole town." His muscles still ached a little from his run from Rebecca.

"That's a word!" Jonouchi cheered.

"But that's boring." Anzu suddenly cut in. "Why don't we all meet up with Rebecca?" There was something in her eyes that made Yuugi recoil from the thought more than it should. But who could blame him? Those two oftentimes gave him the feeling that he needed to choose between them and he truly didn't want to know what they had schemed this time to make him choose.

The young men exchanged glances. Yuugi pleaded with his eyes for the others to say no.

"No." Malik shook his head. "Jou's idea is much more tempting for me. But why don't you go and see her? You know, to spend a little time with another girl."

Ryou was the next to speak up. "Likewise."

"I have to babysit the son of my sister, so..." Honda trailed of, not needing to say more to explain himself.

"Well, it's decided then!" Jonouchi jumped to his feet.

Anzu flushed in anger and stormed of feeling insulted, but she had to make one last comment before she left them. "You should spend more time with your friends, all your friends instead of playing Duel Monsters all the time. Friends are more worth then that game."

Yuugi and the rest just stared after her. Without wasting a thought about Anzu they left Burger World, they were too used to her constant friendship speeches to let it bother them. Honda departed from them with a wave of his arm and they walked of to the park.

As they reached the park they sat down on a small hill that was far enough from the dueling kids to not be noticed and gave them a good view, too. Jonouchi joked about a few of the children, how they dueled and what mistakes they made, after which Malik had to make fun of Jonouchi, mostly to defend the poor kids.

It made Yuugi laugh. For the first time since last week he felt at ease with the world again. But there also was something that felt amiss, like there should be someone else with him and he was pretty sure that it was neither Honda nor Anzu or any other of his friends. No, whoever it was that was missing had a more important role in his life. But who could it be?

"Dammit!" Yuugi was startled by the sudden shout of Jonouchi. "I completely forgot about Mai! We wanted to meet." Another wave of guilt washed over Yuugi. His friend probably had only forgotten about her since he wanted to cheer him up, take his mind from whatever it was that troubled him. He also felt touched, though, he truly had good friends.

"Then go." The short teen urged him.

"Sorry guys." The blond started to say.

"Stop talking lover boy and go and get her." Malik pushed him with a smirk. Yuugi and Ryou joined him in his chuckles.

Jonouchi blushed. "It's not like that!"

"Keep telling yourself that!" Yuugi wasn't sure if his friend had heard Malik since he already had brought a great distance between them. He shook his head. Jou really was in a hurry to see her; hopefully he wouldn't be too late.

"And so there were only three." Ryou said with a small smile. "You could think the others want to escape us."

"Not you. Only me." Yuugi answered to that.

Malik rolled his eyes. "Don't be stupid. Why would you think that? 'Cause you're so depressed that it makes us sad too?"

Had he really been that bad? "I'm sorry."

"So, what are we going to do now?" Malik asked both of them with a bright smile. Yuugi just shrugged. He was sure his voice would give away if he would say a word. Why did he deserve such good friends?

Ryou crossed his arms over his chest, supporting his chin with his right hand. "No idea. How about we walk around until we find something interesting?"

"Sounds good." Malik answered and grabbed one arm of each and pulled them along. Yuugi knew that Malik loved a good walk, to just move around. His family had lived underground until his father died under mysterious circumstances for some reason no one knew. Ishizu, his sister, explained once that the Ishtars were descendants of an old clan of tomb keepers. Yuugi hadn't much more information and Malik closed up on them when they asked him about that time.

And again he wasn't any better. Wasn't he closing up on them too? He had never once thought about talking with his friends about his current problem.

Abruptly Yuugi came to a halt, forcing the other two to stop as well. "Why?"

"Yuugi?" Ryou asked carefully, confusion written on his face.

"We never talk about them." Yuugi simply stated as if it would be enough of an explanation.

"About whom?"

Yuugi wasn't listening to Malik. His mind had caught up to several things at once he should have noticed a lot sooner. Since the moment Atemu and his friends steped into his life he never truly had talked about them with his own friends. He knew Malik mistrusted Mariku and Ryou feared Bakura like he himself had hated Atemu since they made it pretty obvious, for the entire world to see.

Secondly, and how hadn't he noticed this, Atemu, Bakura and Mariku watched over them, helped them whenever they needed it, did everything for them, even the smallest things. For example Bakura once had 'accidentally' freed all the frogs the students should dissect. Ryou had fainted at the mere thought of dissecting helpless animals. Or that guy, that wouldn't leave Malik alone, behaved from one day to the other as if his own shadow would want to murder him when he came near Malik. Yuugi had the sinking feeling that Mariku had been involved in that. And Atemu. What hadn't he all done for him? Once Yuugi nearly would have gotten hit by a door a bully wanted to slam shut right in his face, but Atemu had pushed past him as if in a hurry and had taken the hit. At that time Yuugi had been gleeful about it, only later did he learn from Jonouchi that he was the one who should have made an imprint in that door.

This all brought him to the next fact. The help of those three was always inconspicuous, they never did it openly. The first time Atemu had done so was the day before yesterday.

Why hadn't he seen it? Even if they were inconspicuous about it, after all what they had done it should have been pretty obvious. Does that mean that he hadn't wanted to see it? Yes, that sounded so right, that Yuugi had to believe it. His grandpa had been right. He truly had to open his eyes. He had to stop being blind. That is if he truly wanted his answers. And Kaiba, with all his knowledge and skills, could only do so much to bring light into their situation.

And maybe talking with all his friends would be the second step to get the answers to all of his questions. They all were involved in this; he wasn't the only one who was affected by Atemu and his friends.

"We need to talk." Yuugi was more than determind. He ignored the anxious looks Ryou and Malik were giving him; he could understand them, though. "About our supposed to be lookalikes."

Malik's expression morphed into an irritated one. "Why? There's nothing we have to talk about." Ryou nodded his head.

"Yes, we have too. Something is going on, is not right and it's all connected to them. Please." Yuugi used his puppy-dog-eyes, hoping that it would have the desired effect.

Malik and Ryou looked torn apart. Yuugi could watch as their eyes showed their inner fight. For a moment the side that wanted to submit to him seemed to win but faster than he could comprehend it both of them glared at him. For the first time in his life his eyes had failed him.

"I'm sorry Yuugi, but I see no reason to talk about them." Ryou responded in a quiet voice.

"Yeah, why should we care about them?" Malik added and crossed his arms over his chest in a manner that suggested that he wanted to protect himself, from what Yuugi couldn't begin to imagine.

Yuugi shook his head. Why had his friends to be so stubborn? Had he behaved the same way? He needed to get them to understand. "Can't you feel it? At least tell me if you can say their names." The answer would either proof that he had lost it or that whatever it was that was going on was affecting them more than he would like to.

There was another moment in silence between them in which Yuugi observed his friends. He was sure that Malik had wanted to make fun of him considering the amused expression he had had, but like Ryou he opened his mouth and no sound came out.

Yuugi would lie if he would say that he was happy about it. For some reason he couldn't fathom he would prefer going insane instead of being proofed right. "See? Now tell me that there is everything right."

"I...Please let it go." Yuugi could barely hear Ryou as he spoke. Malik said nothing.

Yuugi wanted to continue pushing his friends until they spoke, but seeing them so confused and scared made him stop. What kind of friend he was. In his excitement he had chosen the wrong path to approach Malik and Ryou. He had needed time. They will need their time. He bit his lip and took a deep breath. "I'm sorry, but let me beg you to think about it and when you're ready let us talk." He waited to get a response but it never came. He knew he shouldn't leave them alone but their gazes told him to and who was he to deny their wish? He knew he had done enough for one day. "I'm sorry. Take care."

Yuugi left his friends, frustrated with him and the world. He wanted to go to the arcade to let of some steam but the urge to go home all but crashed onto him, forcing him to take a run. He couldn't stop. As he left the park he saw a slim dog with pointed ears growling at a tree. Yuugi wasn't sure but he thought he could recognize the falcon from earlier. He didn't pay any attention to them, though.

When he reached the Game Shop he saw his grandfather explaining a game to a few children.

"You have to watch carefully," he said with a smile, "There is always a clue, sometimes they're presented so openly that you easily can overlook them. In this game you need to be patient, before you can go on to the next phase you need to discover all the hints that matter, understand?"

Yuugi grinned at the eager children and greeted his grandfather before leaving for his room. Now if he only could remember why he went home in such a hurry instead of the arcade...


	9. Chapter 9

_Weekend, I need to celebrate it with an update. Hope you'll like what you will read._

* * *

School had never been one of his favorite things. In his mind it was a waste of time, time he could use for more important stuff, like robbing a museum or something related. The only good thing was that he could watch over that weakling that meant more to him then he would like. When he had started to... like that shrimp he had seen as a useless burden not so long ago he had no idea. Maybe his highness had rubbed of at him. Oh well, he truly wasn't giving a fuck.

There was one huge disadvantage going to school, though; he couldn't avoid Mr. Trust-in-the-heart-of-the-cards. Okay, okay, he had come to see him as a friend, wasn't holding a grudge against him anymore, which he had to admit was from the beginning misplaced. But whatever, to be in his glorious presence when he wanted to send you to the Shadow Realm was anything but pleasant. Honestly, why wasn't Mariku getting the same look? He had been the one who had seduced that hyperactive Mana to be on their side. Hell, if anything he should be angry at her.

"It was necessary." He finally snapped at that oh so high and mighty Pharaoh, who never made a mistake or reacted on impulse, yeah, as if.

"It was not and you know it." Yes, he knew. So? He couldn't change it. Besides, it totally had been the fault of that squirt of a hikari. He had hurt and confused his little weakling; he just had to step in. How dare that runt, bringing the mind of his far too nice hikari so out of balance? It hadn't been supposed to be like that. And he was calling himself King of Games? What a joke.

Kisara sighed. "Can't we drop it? We all know that Bakura and Mariku have overreacted." The white head couldn't stop himself from sending her a death glare at the comment. "We can't take it back and I'm sure that everything will work out in the end. So, why don't we just forget about it and are all friends again? All this fighting gets really tiring."

Bakura's left eye twitched. He had so known it. Kisara with all her bright personality couldn't take it when her friends argued, when the harmony between them was disturbed. But sometimes you just have to argue, fight and a good friendship survives that, if the fight is in reason. And Bakura had learned that it was better, healthier to just let all of his anger out instead of letting it grow until he couldn't control it anymore, until it had, so to speak, a life on its own.

So, yeah, he wanted a fight, getting things of his plate and he knew that his highness would let him. And who could blame him? This situation was more than just frustrating. And to think that he had wanted this, had agreed on it, was unbelievable and the reason for it even more. He truly had changed, hadn't he?

Where was he? Right. "Your squirt has spoken to Ryou too soon."

"And Malik." Mariku added a little miffed. He had been uncharacteristically silent since yesterday. In fact that had been his first words today.

"And whose fault is that?" Yami countered in a voice that was too calm for Bakura's liking, but it also wasn't nearly close to his 'Pharaoh-voice', or whatever you want to call it, which was a good sign. Bakura wasn't foolish enough to let this go on if his highness would completely behave like the aristocrat that he was since there was no coming through that thick head at moments like that and he was respecting him a tiny little bit. Don't be stupid. He would never ever admit this out loud.

"You and the squirt at least always had some kind of interaction." Bakura replied evenly. No, he was not jealous of that noble brat. Why should he?

"Might be so, but I at least never avoided my little one." Has he mention that he hated the arrogance of Mr. I-have-a-fetish-for-leather? No? Well, now you know it.

Suddenly his highness sighed and raised his hands in surrender, seemingly out of nowhere. "Bakura, you and Mariku have done nothing wrong."

And just like that all of Bakura's anger disappeared, how Yami was doing it was a mystery, but he always got him to see reason. Now that he had calmed down he finally noticed that Yami wasn't furious at him at all, hadn't given him any kind of dark look. No, it only had been himself. He was angry at himself for his own stupidity. He was the one who was feeling...guilty and wasn't that a new feeling for him? His worry had cost them their last trump card. Ra, how could Yami handle all this without losing it ever? Now that he thought about it, how could Yami stand it all the time? His little squirt's mind must be worse than Ryou's had been yesterday. He almost felt bad for the little squirt, almost, he wasn't one to feel bad for others, far from it, honestly, it's the truth, believe it or not, he wasn't caring either way.

"Like Kisara said, what's done is done." Yami continued his speech in that calm voice, which now calmed Bakura down even more. "I just wished we would know what came out from it. What ever it was, it has nothing to do with us this time, at least not directly." He paused. "And although it might have been unnecessary I don't think you handled the situation wrong. Yuugi can be very insistent and forward when he is excited."

"Regardless, he managed what neither Mariku nor I could. He got Ryou and Malik to think." Bakura said in a sulky manner. It was still more than strange when Yami tried to cheer him up. Sometimes he wondered how he could forgive him just like that, or Mariku. Hell, they had tried to kill him, his little squirt. Had he truly that big of a heart? He knew for a fact that it had nothing to do with this game.

And how could he say that they hadn't handled the situation wrong? He only knew what happened through Mana, since she was the one who was with him and Mariku on their search for a little havoc; they both had been bored to death and needed something to have their minds occupied.

"Mana had been right; we don't need them to have a break down." Mana of course was delighted by the praise and threw herself at Yami with a squeal, if Mahad would be here he would throw a fit. Bakura could understand him, but for another reason. Mana always was surrounded by a positive, childish and happy aura and that wasn't always a good mixture. Sure he knew that she could mean business, a few of his bruises were witnesses to that, but she was fucking irritating when she wanted to braid his hair. She even once had tried to put make up on his face as he had been sleeping and he still hadn't found out how she had managed to slip into his room to do that. But he also had to admit that he would miss her, she had pretty good ideas for pranks, loved them and never once failed to cover for Mariku or he and she had really good stuff to blackmail Mahad or his highness, really good stuff.

"Still, it was pretty useless." Mariku gave his version of a pout. That look was just wrong on his face in Bakura's mind. At least he seemed to have snapped out of it. Now Bakura knew why he had been so silent. He had felt the same way as him, but instead of showing this through anger he went passive. When had they started to care?

"Nothing is useless." Yami shrugged and waved him off. "You two just had been worried about your hikaris."

"I was not worried." Bakura shoot back.

"Exactly, didn't you say it just a sec ago? We don't need them to break down." Even as Mariku said that he had a full-grown blush on his cheeks and Bakura was, to his embarrassment, pretty sure that his face also had the color of a very bad sunburn. Weren't they supposed to hide their feelings behind a perfect mask? What happened to it?

Kisara giggled lightly together with Mana. Bakura wouldn't look at any of them, especially his highness, who was certainly smirking at him.

"Any ideas what it could have been?" The white head tried to change the topic back to what it was about.

"Well, considering you asked for giving Yuugi a hint I would say it was one." Kisara thought with a thoughtful expression, looking at Yami.

"I guess so, but I really don't know what it could have been." Yami looked in the direction Bakura was sure of the little squirt was at the moment. "Jonouchi tries everything to get Yuugi's mind of the issue at hand and he's very successful with it."

"Am I allowed to send him into the Shadow Realm?" There was a hopeful sound in Mariku's voice.

Kisara gasped. "You can't do that. He's just concerned about his friend."

"I'm sure Kaiba would have nothing against it." Bakura added his opinion with a smirk, knowing that the girl would now be the one who would be flustered, which she was.

She looked down to hide her red cheeks. "I-I'm s-sure Seto doesn't dislike him that much..."

"Oh yes, for all we know he could be in love with Jonouchi." Mana said with one of her 'innocent' smiles.

"Okay, that's enough." Why had his highness always to ruin their fun? "We all know that those two don't mix well."

Mana pouted. "But they're arguing the same way you and Yuugi do." You just have to love that hyperactive girl. Now it was Bakura's and Mariku's turn to laugh madly. Yami's face was just priceless along with Kisara's horrified expression.

Yami groaned. "Just go and do what you can best if you have to. But please don't go so far that Jonouchi has to go to the hospital." He paused. "I mean physical and mentally."

Bakura smirked. Yami knew him too well. This really could cheer him up fully. He still hoped his and Mariku's decision wouldn't bite them in the future, though. With that they had lost all their three wishes.

He exchanged glances with Mana and his best friend of a psycho; they didn't need to say anything for him to know that they were in on it. Time to have a little fun and without Mahad around there would be no one to stop them.

They just had gone a few steps away when Yami spoke up again. "We still have one trump card." Bakura turned slightly around at him, wondering where he was going with that. "We still have our items." A proud smile was formed by his lips. "And Yuugi is King of Games for a reason."

Bakura chuckled. Yami was right. He had been stupid. Fuck, had he really just admit that? "Last week that sounded different."

His highness grimaced. "You shouldn't have used them for that."

"They haven't seen it as cheating." Bakura shrugged. They have gone over this more than enough. "Besides, we only have given that old man and Watanabe a little push. It was just a small prank. A prank that got us one step closer to winning."

"I know, I know. I thought you three wanted to pay a visit to Jonouchi? Lunch is nearly over." Ra, he was such a bad loser. He only was jealous that he hadn't thought about it. Bakura was sure.

Mariku had his sadistic smile back in place. "You're the one that talks non stop." Bakura had to fully agree on those words. After that they weren't wasting more time. They had to search for their new victim. Bakura was excited and already had an idea.

X

A few hours later Yami learned what prank those three had played. And he couldn't help but feel bad for Jonouchi, even if the prank was rather harmless for them. Bakura had stolen cards from Kaiba, his Blue-Eyes White Dragons to be more precise, and smuggled those under Jonouchi's belongings. Mariku and Mana made sure that Kaiba heard them talk over them seeing the blond with the cards.

To say Kaiba has been furious would be the understatement of the universe. The word 'mutt' was heard through the whole school and Yami was sure that the temperature had dropped several degrees. Poor Jonouchi now had an army of lawyers at his throat. Well, maybe that prank wasn't that harmless after all. Kisara also had been anything but pleased by it. She couldn't stand the thought that even one of her cards wasn't in Kaiba's hands and now she was on a hunt with Bakura, Mariku and Mana as her prey. He couldn't feel sorry for them, it was their own fault. You should never mess with a dragon no matter how nice and sweet it looks, especially if that dragon belongs to non other than Seto Kaiba. There was a reason those two matched so well. Oh well, he shouldn't be one to talk, he was certain that he also would get an ear full.

And so Yami was all alone, not that he cared, a little bit of peace was quite nice and he liked it to be alone with himself once in a while, there was only one person in this world he wouldn't mind having around each second of his life.

"I can't believe Jonouchi is that stupid." Yami stopped in his track and turned around to the direction Anzu's voice had come from. Did she truly believe that the blond would do that?

Yami smiled at Yuugi's annoyed expression. It was nice seeing him looking like that at his (hopefully former) secret love interest. How she could have been so downright idiotic to dismiss his love for her Yami would never understand.

"Anzu, do you really think Jonouchi did that?" The girl just shrugged and Yuugi rolled his eyes at the same moment Yami did. And then their eyes met. He decided that it was better to leave. He really wasn't in the mood to have a fight with his little one, even if they have ebbed down, he couldn't be sure that his counterpart wouldn't be up to one, since he was fairly normal today.

Since he had turned around he hadn't seen that someone followed him until soft and gently fingers wrap themselves around his right wrist. The shiver that ran down his spine alone told him who it was. In a heartbeat his body relaxed fully, only his little one could do that to him.

He turned over his shoulder to look into the determined eyes of his cute little one. "How can I help you little one?" He was so used to Yuugi snapping at him for that pet name that he was startled to not even hear an angry thought about it, that his mood hadn't changed. Was he really that close? Yami sure hoped so.

"Do you know who stole Kaiba-kun's cards?"

Yami sighed. "Yes."

Yuugi nodded as if he had expected that answer. "Is there a chance that Daizoku-kun, Hakamori-kun and Fushuku-chan are responsible for it?" The look he had in his eyes must have been enough for Yuugi to get the truth, if the fact that he was dragging him away was a hint.

"Where are we going?" He had the feeling that he knew.

"You have to tell Kaiba-kun. Jonouchi-kun is innocent. It's not fair if he has to pay for what they have done." Yami couldn't argue against that one. Seems like he would not only have to face an angry dragon later for giving those three a free hand. He didn't know what would be worse, though.

Yuugi pulled him all the way to Kaiba Corp. where his little one had to talk for several minutes with several people to finally be let through the CEO.

"Yuugi." Kaiba greeted in his typical disinterested sounding voice, his hands folded. "Mazaki." Oh, yeah, he completely had forgotten about her. Kaiba raised one of his stoic brows. "And Sennen? How may I help you?"

Yami steped forward and only then did his little one notice that he still had a hold on him. Yuugi blushed madly and pulled his hand away. Yami instantly missed the touch, not that he was showing it. "Bakura has stolen your cards, not Jonouchi. By all means, do you really think he would be bright enough to do that?" '_Sorry Jou, but really...'_

Kaiba leaned back and mustered him with a calculating gaze. "No, I had been sure he had conspired with someone more intelligent and capable."

"Jonouchi is a victim in this just like you."

Kaiba looked unsatisfied. "Why should Daizoku-kun steal from me?" That one he should better not answer.

"Listen Kaiba, if you want to punish someone, you have to punish me. It was me who allowed them to play a prank on Jonouchi." Yami was a little annoyed, mostly with himself, he knew he had forgotten to prohibit something as he said that they shouldn't bring Jonouchi into a hospital.

"Them?" That prick wasn't missing anything.

"Mariku and Mana, they had been in on it."

Kaiba nodded stiffly. "The question stands, why have they done it?" That he never could drop something!

"It's just the way they are." Yami waved Kaiba of. "I recommend you to let Jonouchi go and to don't waste your time with the others. They'll never learn and never change. If this had been all I'll take my leave now."

"No, I'm not quite finished with you. I recommend _you _to watch your steps." Kaiba gave him one of his looks that could even freeze an iceberg over again. "You may leave now."

Now it was Yami who pulled Yuugi with him. He needed an anchor, Kaiba was just too arrogant for his liking, how he wished to teach him a lesson using a duel. The CEO could be happy that he wasn't allowed to or that giant ego would get a very hard blow, since he than would have lost officially to two people in his 'own' game.

"Thank you." Yuugi said as soon as they had left the building.

"No need to thank me." Yami couldn't stop himself from smiling, it nearly felt like things between them had changed back to what they had been not so long ago, but Yami wasn't foolish enough to get his hopes up.

"But why have they done it?" Dammit! How he wished to answer his little one.

"I promise that I will tell you when the time is right." He couldn't do more.

Yuugi gave his answer a thought. "Okay." He smiled at him and what that smile did to him, it nearly gave him hope a long with the fact that his little one was just excepting the answer without a snappy reply. A second later his little one's cheeks turned pink. "Y-you can let go of my hand now..."

"Sorry." Yami let go quickly and was sure that his face also was a bright red.

"Uhm...Tomorrow still stands, doesn't it?" Yami nodded not trusting his own voice. "Okay then...err...bye..." Was it only his foolish mind or was Yuugi really reluctant to leave him. Maybe it was just his funny idea of wanting to stalk him. As if Yuugi would ever be able to do that. He wished that this wasn't the reason.

"Take care, don't break a leg." He was serious; he couldn't stand the thought of his little one getting hurt.

Yuugi rolled his eyes. "I'm not that clumsy." He just wanted to make him worried by walking backwards, wasn't he?

"Bye." A shy feminine voice said.

_/__**Oh, completely forgot about her.**__/ _Yami and Yuugi thought at the exact same time. Yuugi's eyes widened and Yami had the feeling that it was truly time to leave or his little one would have seen his idiotic and happy grin. But how couldn't he be happy? It just felt good to be heard again by the one that matters the most to him.

Yes, not even a lecture from Kisara or Kaiba's threat could ruin his day now.


	10. Chapter 10

_I'm sorry that it took longer than normal for me to update, but I really have a lot to do right now._

_On another note, I'm quite unhappy with this chapter, mostly because I was really impatient to write it, I pretty much wanted to do it since I wrote the first word of chapter one…Now you should know that I can't concentrate when I'm impatient or have the nerve to explain and describe things, which is always the hardest part for me (chapter 8 is a good example for that). So I want to apologize beforehand, I tried my best to rescue it…Ra, I'm talking too much. I'll let you judge over it…Sorry for the rant._

* * *

It was another beautiful sunny morning at Domino High with the promise to become a pleasant day. The raising sun bathed everything in warm colors, making even the shadows look brighter. The birds were gleefully singing their harmonic songs. In contrary the students looked half asleep, a little miserable. Only a few had the strength to smile so early in the morning.

"Why are they all so down?" a teen with tri-colored star-shaped hair ask his friend in a happy voice, a cheerful air surrounding him.

The young man with blond hair suppressed a yawn. "'Cause daily life has us back in its fangs." He playfully glared at his way shorter friend. "Stop being so happy. You're giving us normal people the creeps." He ruffled the hair of his friend. "But knowing you that'll change as fast as you see him." He teased in a light voice, making the shorter teen blush slightly.

"Don't speak of the devil if you don't want him to suddenly pop up." Yuugi tried to hide his embarrassment with an annoyed voice, but Jonouchi's chuckles told him that he wasn't that successful. He let his gaze wander over the crowd of students and sighed. "I hope he isn't sick," he mumbled softly under his breath so that his friend or anyone around him couldn't hear him, but of course someone did and he nearly had forgotten that this one had super-hearing.

"Didn't knew you were that concerned about my health little one." There was it, that confident and deep baritone voice. Yuugi turned on his heels a sense of déjà vu washing over him.

"I-I'm not...I just...grandpa doesn't want me to miss anymore tutoring." Ra, he was such a bad liar.

Atemu smirked down at him, his eyes laughing. "Okay, I'll just pretend that this is the truth."

Yuugi pouted at him. That smirk really got annoying. He preferred that soft smile he had seen yesterday.

"You! Yug' told me everything!" Only due to Jonouchi's outburst did he notice Bakura and Mariku. He reacted fast, knowing the nature of his friend Yuugi quickly had thrown himself between Bakura and the blond, his hands pressed against Jonouchi's stomach to hold him back. He noticed that it was easier than normal and a second later he realized why.

"Jonouchi-kun," Atemu said in a calm voice right next to Yuugi's left ear. Yuugi wondered why he wasn't bothered having the older teen so close, nearly touching, since he knew that he had a over-dimensional personal space and not so long ago he has hated him with a passion nothing could match. "Trust me; it's not worth it and a truly bad idea to fight against him."

"Not worth it?! Thanks to him and his crazy friend I had moneybags at my throat!" Jonouchi suddenly gave a push forward which led to Yuugi losing his footing. He would have fallen if Atemu wouldn't have caught him but the other result was that Jonouchi could sidestep them to go after Bakura.

Yuugi closed his eyes, already imagine the smack he would hear, but to his surprise it never came, instead he heard a strangled sound. He opened his eyes and needed a moment to process what he saw. Jonouchi and Bakura were now standing directly in front of each other at first nothing seemed to be threatening by it but Yuugi only needed another second to comprehend that Bakura was holding a dagger against Jonouchi's throat.

/Please, stop them./ Yuugi wasn't sure if he spoke the words out loud or if he only thought them. The only thing he was sure of was that he feared for the life of his friend.

/_Fine._/ Atemu replied or at least Yuugi believed that the other had replied. It had sounded strange, like he was only hearing it in his mind just like yesterday, but Yuugi already came to terms with the fact that he had lost a part of his mind. That sounded way saner than to believe that he could read Atemu's mind, which was impossible.

"Bakura, let go of him. Jonouchi, stay back and listen." Atemu used that voice again Yuugi had heard when he first had been at his house. A voice that demanded respect. There also was that dark aura again. Bakura and Jonouchi wasted no second to follow Atemu's order. Bakura looked a little miffed, though.

Jonouchi wanted to say something but was stopped by the glare Atemu gave him. Yuugi felt sorry for the blond, having another one of his insane thoughts, that Atemu was angry for his sake. "Bakura and Mariku wanted to apologize for their prank. You will accept." Jonouchi nodded dumbfounded. "Good."

"But what is with that Mana?" Jonouchi asked not willing to back down that easily. "And with that right now?"

"Mana apologizes, too, what you also will accept. And that right now...I warned you and Bakura only used self-defense. Be grateful that he hasn't killed you." The blond took a step back at those words.

"Little one," Yuugi suppressed the urge to smile at the older teen, whose voice had returned to his soft baritone. "Would you mind coming over to my house for your tutoring?"

Yuugi shook his head. "No. But why?"

"You have a test in your chemistry classes." Yuugi didn't want to know how the older teen had found out. He hated that subject and liked to ignore its existence. "So, Bakura and Mariku will tutor you."

Yuugi blinked, not understanding. "Huh?"

"It's one of my least favorite subjects and those three are better in it than me. They taught me all I know about it." It obvious was really hard for him to say those words out loud.

Mariku gasped and laid his right hand in a theatrical fashion over his heart. "Bakura, do my ears deceive me or did his highness just admit that we're better than him?"

'_His highness?_' Yuugi repeated in his mind. It had sounded like a mocking nickname, but...Something tugged at his subconsciousness, but no matter how hard he tried he just couldn't grasp it.

"I believe he did, or we both need to visit a healer." Bakura replied shocked, but his eyes were mocking.

Atemu rolled his eyes but otherwise ignored both of them. "Do you have a problem with it little one?"

"No, it's fine..."

"Wait." Jonouchi spoke up. "You can't be serious. Those two are insane! That bastard had a freaking dagger! Am I the only one who's concerned 'bout it?"

Yuugi went a little pale at that but one look into Atemu's eyes and he just knew that everything would be fine. He grabbed Jonouchi's arm and pulled him with him. "I'll be there at five." Atemu just nodded and smiled lightly. Yuugi returned the gesture, wondering how it was possible that his feelings for the older teen had changed in a matter of days. Wasn't that going a little too fast?

Jonouchi was everything but happy with Yuugi's decision and started the attempt to talk him out of it, but Yuugi wouldn't listen and pointed out that he had been the one who always told him, Malik and Ryou that those three weren't that bad to which the blond just scoffed, muttering under his breath that he only had meant Atemu with that. Their little discussion brought them the attention of Malik and Ryou, who also said that Jonouchi should calm down and that Yuugi should go, that nothing would happen.

"Are you sure?" the petite teen asked carefully.

Malik exchanged a glance with Ryou and nodded. "Ryou and I thought over what you said. You're right. Something is going on. We need to find out what. I want to fucking know what. But at the moment you're our only chance to find out more." He pouted a little at his own words. "I'm sorry, but I just can't think of getting anywhere near that psycho."

Yuugi smiled at his friend. "It's okay."

"Just be careful." Ryou pleaded with his big and innocent eyes.

Jonouchi looked from one of them to the other. "What are ya talking 'bout?"

"We'll tell you as soon as we know. So, don't think about it and hurt your brain in the process." Malik smirked at the other.

"Hey!"

"Sorry Jou, but you make it way too easy." Malik said in a voice that sounded not sorry at all.

"And you call yourself my friend?" The arrival of their teacher stopped Jonouchi from replying anything more.

Yuugi couldn't wait for school to end. No, it wasn't like he wanted to see Atemu and spent time with him, not at all... okay; maybe it was part of the reason. However, more important was that he had the feeling that today he would find out more and that was it what he wanted, bringing light in his situation. But as he stood in front of Atemu's house he felt the same kind of anxiety wash over him that had been there last time he stood at the exact same place. That small and annoying voice also tried to convince him that it wouldn't be worth it, that he just should go.

"Shut up." Yuugi muttered under his breath and ringed the bell. He never had liked listening to that voice.

This time it was Atemu who opened the door for him. "Welcome, little one."

"Why are you always calling me that?" There was no kind of anger in Yuugi's voice, just curiosity.

Atemu gave him a long look. Yuugi wondered why the older teen always had to fight with himself when he wanted to answer a question. Honestly, what was his problem? It wasn't like he would bite his head of...not anymore anyway.

"Obvious. Have you ever looked into a mirror?" It was Bakura who broke the silence with a mocking expression on his face.

Yuugi glared at the white head. "I'm not short, just vertically challenged."

"Keep telling yourself that midget."

"That's enough Bakura." Atemu interjected a very annoyed expression on his face.

Bakura smirked. "Says the king of midgets."

Atemu just shook his head and pulled Yuugi with him in the direction of the kitchen. "Ignore him; he gets bored if you do." Yuugi thought that a bored Bakura might be worse, but Atemu surely knew better, since he was the white head's friend.

Five minutes after the start of his tutoring session Yuugi was sure of one thing. Bakura and Mariku were crazy and probably had an obsession with poisonous substances. He would bet everything he owned that at the end of the day he would know all kinds of poisons and how to dose them so that they would kill or not and how to disguise them if it weren't for Atemu's constant interruptions of their explanations. Yes, he was truly happy that those two weren't his enemies anymore.

Yuugi abruptly paused in his thoughts. When had those two ever been his enemies? He had the feeling to be close to that answer but that creepy little voice was back in action, starting a fight with him. Was it even healthy to fight with the voices in one's head?

"You're such a pansy. You wanted us to tutor him." Bakura's sneering voice broke through Yuugi's inner fight. His focus returned to the topic at hand.

"Yes, that's what I wanted, not that he is trained to become an assassin." Atemu growled at the white head. Mariku just laughed his ass off at the comment.

"What's so funny?!" Atemu and Bakura shouted at the same time and looked like they wanted to strangle each other for that.

They needed to wait several seconds before Mariku calmed down enough to answer. "Just imagine it." And he broke out laughing again, but it seemed enough for the other two to understand. Not that Yuugi did. He watched as Bakura joined the laugher and Atemu fought the urge to bang his head against the table.

/_What was I thinking? Oh, right...discreet hints...I hope it's worth it. I hate this game..._/ Yuugi simply stared at Atemu, not wasting a second to wonder about his strange hallucination right now but about the words of it. Hints. A game.

'_Gah! Work brain, work!_' He knew that it was important.

What was it his grandpa had said? Suddenly something told him that it had been for his ears.

"_You have to watch carefully. There is always a clue; sometimes they're presented so openly that you easily can overlook them. In this game you need to be patient, before you can go on to the next phase you need to discover all the hints that matter, understand?_"

Sadly he wasn't getting much time to think over it, since Bakura and Mariku had stopped laughing and demanded his undivided attention. Yuugi didn't knew if he was imagine it, but it looked like Atemu was sighing more about the fact that he couldn't think this all over than that those two finally took over their task to teach him.

At the end of his tutoring Yuugi was sure of several things. Bakura and Mariku were crazy and evil geniuses that had an obsession with poisonous substances, knew exactly what they were talking about and could explain things a bit too lively. They loved to mock and tease Atemu and him, but could be serious all the same. And no matter how they behaved towards Atemu both respected him, which made Yuugi happy, not that he understood where that feeling was coming from.

When it was time for Yuugi to leave he was a little reluctant to do so. He had kind of enjoyed himself and besides, he hasn't got the answers he wanted and needed, which frustrated him. Not even a hyperactive Mana that played hide-and-seek with Mahad could make him smile when he thought about it.

"Little one," Atemu said as he saw Yuugi out, "take your time to think about it thoroughly." He cleared his throat and broke their eye contact. "I mean about your answers for that test."

'_Discreet hints..._' Yuugi smiled at the older teen. He wasn't really good at being subtle, was he? "I'll do just that."

"I know. Take care."

"Stop being so worried about me." The shorter teen waved over his shoulder and left.

He recalled the words of his grandfather once again and then all the things he knew about Atemu and his friends, which wasn't that much, but it had to be enough. While he was listing all the information he knew he noticed two things. One, their last names were quite odd and two, Atemu's friends oftentimes called him something else, a name that felt so familiar but was strangely out of his reach.

Yuugi focused again on their last names. He couldn't connect anything to Ryuujin and Fushuku, but he could however connect something with Daizoku and Hakamori. Thief and grave keeper. He remembered that Mariku had called Bakura once King of Thieves and Malik, who looked like a lighter version of Mariku, was a descendant of an old clan of tomb keepers.

By the time he had reached the Game Shop he hadn't come up with anything more. His head was spinning like crazy and that small voice had done anything to get him of off track. It was safe to say that Yuugi wanted nothing more than to rip that bodiless voice out of his head. Atemu's voice was the only one he needed next to his own on his mind.

Had he really just thought that?

"Yuugi, my boy, how was your tutoring?" his grandpa asked him right after he had entered the living room, the shop was already closed and the old man watched TV.

"Fine...Grandpa, if Daizoku or Hakamori should ever offer you something to eat or drink, refuse it." He was so serious about it that his grandfather just nodded.

An advertisement sparked Yuugi's attention. It was about his friend Otogi and his game Dungeon Dice Monsters. Suddenly Yuugi saw a flash of fire in his mind and a murderous headache came over him.

"Yuugi." His grandfather caught him just in time or, considering his luck, he would have cracked his head open at the edge of the small table in front of the sofa. "What happened?"

Yuugi put on one of his fake smiles. "I'm just tired. I think I'm going to bed."

The old man gave him a worried look and nodded. "You should do that."

Yuugi hugged his grandpa before leaving to his room under the watchful gaze of the old man.

After Yuugi had changed out of his clothes his eyes saw his faithful deck resting on his desk. He hadn't played in a while and felt the urge to just look his cards over. He loved every card of his deck, but also had favorite ones, like his Dark Magician and Dark Magician Girl, seeing those two cards he couldn't stop himself but think that Mahad and Mana resembled them. And speaking of people who resemble cards...if the Blue-Eyes White Dragon would transform into a human Yuugi was convinced that it would look like Kisara, probably the reason Kaiba had such an interest in her. Yuugi laughed over his own thoughts, ignoring the tugging on his consciousness.

"Time for bed." Yuugi followed his own words and lay down. Maybe a good rest would help to get his brain into gear. He didn't need to wait long before sleep engulfed him.

The ground he was lying on swayed lightly. He furrowed his brows; being pretty sure that a bed isn't supposed to do that and that his bed was way softer than that. Confused amethyst eyes blinked open. The first thing his dozy mind noticed was that he wasn't looking at his ceiling; the next thing was that he indeed wasn't in his bed.

Yuugi sat up with a start, now fully awake, although his mind still felt foggy. He looked around to take in his surroundings. He couldn't remember ever being in a place like that and yet he somehow knew that he once had been here. This place made him feel helpless, determined, desperate, hopeful, happy and sad all at once. If he wouldn't feel it himself he would never have believed that a single person can have so many emotions at the exact same time, so contradicting emotions. But one feeling was overshadowing all the others, the feeling of losing someone very important to him pretty soon, mixed with the knowledge that he had to let go of that person.

The sound of shuffling directed his attention behind him where he saw to his surprise himself.

"Um is the balance still bad...Should I put more traps...There might be too many monsters..." Okay, so he was preparing his deck. But for what? Against whom would he duel?

"_But this is my deck...The deck to fight against the other me..._" Other me? What the hell did that mean? Had he a split personality or what? No, that sounded wrong.

There was a kind of fast forward before his dream-self (he had no idea how else to call him) spoke again, seemingly to someone else of which Yuugi could only see a silhouette. "I will use all the strength inside me to battle you." Wow, could he really sound that determined?

Again there was a small fast forward and now he was somewhere else, not that he recognized the place. "_The truth is...I don't want to battle you...But the way it is now, there's no way you'll be free...from my heart...To defeat you is my task! There isn't much time left...I want to be talking right now...but...the thing left to a duelist who chooses to fight is only silence…_" Yuugi felt like crying at those words.

Suddenly the scene changed and he just knew that this happened before the last two scenes. He found himself in the museum of Domino. His dream-self stood in front of some stone slap, his friends around him.

"The other me...He's _gone_!" Okay, now Yuugi really wanted to know who this 'other me' was.

"WHAT! The other Yuugi is _gone_?!" Jonouchi and Honda shouted together.

"He's not in the _Puzzle_...or in my _heart_...I don't know _where_ he is!" Only now did Yuugi notice the pendant around his dream-self's neck. He instantly felt nostalgic.

And the scene changed again. This time he was in the middle of a fire, watching his dream-self solving the destroyed puzzle. Yuugi wanted to help. It wasn't like he cared about the fire. He just wanted to solve that puzzle, make sure that it is safe.

"_Sorry…other me…It's my fault you shattered into pieces…_" Yuugi blinked. Could it be that he already had that dream once? "_I want…to see you again…Then, I'll apologize to you…_"

Yuugi wanted to see how it would end but his surroundings changed again, but this time the picture wasn't that clear, as if this wasn't his memory. He was in school late at night. Ushio was with him. Ushio, his former bully. They played a game. No it wasn't him that played; it was someone else...someone very familiar...someone important to him...

Yuugi awoke from his dream world with a start, but not in his room. He knew where he was, though.

"Mou hitori no boku..." He got to his feet. "Yami!"

* * *

_I'm downright evil to end it here, aren't I? But I hope it wasn't too bad for your liking…Am I too hard on myself? I don't think so._


	11. Chapter 11

_I hope this chapter can make up for that evil cliffhanger…_

* * *

Yuugi bolted up to the door of his soul room. How could he forget Yami? Why had he forgotten? What was going on? What had happened? This all wasn't making any sense. He was so confused. And he still missed bits and pieces of his memory. And why wouldn't that damn door open?! Oh, right, the door opens inward...

The petite teen threw the door finally open and came face to face with the door of his darker half, the eye of Horus that was on it, gazed down at him. His heart was beating so fast that it hurt, his throat was constricted, his hands sweaty. He wasn't caring about any of those. He needed to see his yami, talk to him, needed to see if anything of this was real. But, oh Ra, what should he say? Sorry that I forgot about you and behaved like a total hater towards you...Maybe he should think this through before entering that room...No, he definitely couldn't wait another second to see his dark even if he feared that confrontation. Most probably for no reason, at least he hoped so.

"Mou hitori no boku." The words barely could leave his mouth.

Should he simply open the door and walk in? Or should he knock? Dammit! His dark never had something against him visiting in the past that surely hadn't changed...hopefully.

He opened the door to Yami's soul room and stepped inside, feeling anxious and tense. The room hadn't changed at all; it still was a mess of a labyrinth, maybe with a lot lesser doors, though. Not important right now. Where was Yami?

"Yami? Mou hitori no boku? Can you hear me?" Why wasn't he here? He always had been here! Was it because he had his own body now? How had he gotten one anyway? He was dead. Was Yami angry with him? That Yuugi could and would understand. Didn't he want to see him? That thought hurt more than anything "You better come here now! Yami! I'm serious! We need to talk! Please!" He prayed to all the gods that he would be heard and fought the urge to break down crying. Ra, he was such a mess of emotions at this moment.

"You don't need to shout." A smooth voice answered him, sounding a little drowsy.

A shiver run down Yuugi's spine and very slowly he turned around. And there stood Yami in all his sleepy glory, wearing a pair of black shorts and a shirt in the same color, his hair messy. Yuugi shouldn't focus on that, though, there still were much more important things to do. Like tackling the other to the ground, which he did, kind of anyway.

"Mou hitori no boku!" Yuugi threw himself at the older one, who barely could keep his balance to keep them standing. Yami also had a hard time breathing. Yuugi had wrapped his arms around Yami's waist and for someone so short he had a really tight and strong hold. His face was buried in the older ones chest. "I'm sorry. I'm sorry." Yuugi repeated the words like a chant over and over again.

Yami wrapped his arms around his shorter counterpart's shoulders. "What are you apologizing for?" He sounded confused, what Yuugi couldn't understand and Ra, how could he ever despise that deep and caring voice of his dark?

This time Yuugi suppressed the shiver. "Isn't it obvious?" He let go of a humorless laugh. "I forgot you." If it was possible his hold got even stronger. "I was mean to you." He felt ashamed of himself and had to fight his tears from flowing uncontrollable.

He could hear Yami sigh after he had tried to get a little room between them, which Yuugi of course wouldn't let happen. "Aibou. You don't need to apologize for any of these. It wasn't your fault."

Yuugi made a sound between a sob and a chuckle. And he was supposed to be the forgiving one? His yami forgave him everything way too easily. And had he really just called him 'Aibou' again? Yuugi didn't believe that he still was worth to be called that. "How can you say that? I forgot about you! How could I ever...I'm the...worst..." He couldn't keep his tears from falling freely down anymore.

"Aibou, please stop thinking like that." Again Yami tried to get some distance between them. "Would you please look at me?" He sounded pleading but Yuugi just shook his head. He wasn't ready for that. What he wanted now was just to stay like this, feel his dark and take in his scent or to leave and drown himself. Getting a grip on his countless emotions would also be very nice.

Yuugi was a little startled when Yami rested his head against his own and stroked his back in a soothing manner. The short teen only concentrated on this and his dark; his scent, his warmth, his breathing, his beating heart.

Yuugi blushed as he finally fully registered in what position they were. He couldn't remember being ever in that kind of hug with Yami. But what did it matter? He felt safe, secure. It was enjoyable. And he still wasn't feeling like pulling away and be confronted with Yami's deep and burning eyes.

After what felt like hours but at the same time only like seconds Yuugi's sobs subsided. "Why aren't you angry at me?" His voice was so quiet that he barely could hear himself.

"There's no reason for me to be angry at you. You haven't done anything wrong." Yami sounded sincere, but Yuugi still couldn't believe him. How could he forgive that he, his light, had forgotten him? He had forgotten his best friend, other half of his soul! How could he do this to his dark? His tears threatened to return. Yuugi forced himself to hold them back and keep his breathing calm and even, thanks to Yami's calming presence it wasn't that hard.

"But..." Yuugi bit his lip. What could he say? He knew how thick-headed his dark could be and he could feel that Yami really wouldn't get angry at him, no matter what he would say. At the moment it would make him feel better, though.

Yami chuckled lightly and Yuugi could feel the vibration of his body. "So, I'm the thick-headed one, am I?"

Yuugi groaned. "I need to relearn how to close our mind link." He pouted, but also was happy that it still existed. However, he knew what his yami was trying to do. "Stop that. I don't want you to cheer me up."

"I won't unless you stop thinking like that." Yami replied without taking a beat.

"You're definitely the thick-headed one." The shorter of the two rolled his eyes.

"Says the one that thinks I should hate him for something that isn't his fault." Now he just wanted to make him angry, didn't he? "It's better than you being depressed."

"Fine." Yuugi knew that he was getting nowhere like this. "Then tell me what is going on. Please."

Yuugi could feel Yami tensing, straightening up. /_I can't._/ Now that was anything but a satisfying answer. "You know the answer." What was that supposed to mean? He knew nothing. "Aibou, look at me." This time Yuugi did what Yami wanted. He pulled away to look up into the older ones determined gaze.

Yami laid his left hand against Yuugi's right cheek, caressing it with his thumb. The other arm stayed around the petite teen. "I want to tell you." And Yuugi could feel that Yami was burning inside to tell him. "But I truly can't." He took a deep breath. "Tell me, what is it you remembered? What _do _you know?"

"Does that mean my answer lies in my memory?" Yami simply nodded to that question. Yuugi took a deep breath and concentrated, never letting his eyes wander from the older ones. "It's strange. I have kind of two sets of memories." He tried to grab both of them, but that made him feel dizzy, kind of sleepy.

"Aibou."

Yuugi refocused his eyes at Yami and understood that he only should concentrate on those memories that had his dark in them. The others were fake and so uninteresting for him. "I can remember everything until the night before...the battle ceremony..." Had he lost? Had he sentenced Yami to never find his rest? He couldn't bear that thought. Don't get him wrong, he wanted Yami to stay more than anything but he knew his dark deserved his rest. He had been captured for so long.

Yuugi could see Yami's eyes clouding over a little. "That's good. Now think, what do you know?"

He tried to recall everything that had happened in the last year like he did just a few hours ago. "You weren't really creative with your last names, but I guess they were one of your subtle clues." And then it hit him just like that. "We're playing a game." The proud smile he got told him that he was right. "What kind of game is this? And don't tell me that you can't tell me." He was receiving no answer to that. "Yami!"

The older one let go of a breath. "It's like a shadow game. Our first task is to get all of our friends to remember their true past. You, Ryou and Malik are special cases in that. You need to remember on your own, which means that you can't tell them anything concrete. Well, each of you has to let it happen." For someone who couldn't tell him anything he suddenly was really talkative. But Yuugi had one question or two to that.

He frowned. "What do you mean? And what is with the rest?"

"Your subconscious. I know you had dreams about your past." That would explain his strange awakenings now and then. "If you three know enough you should be able to say our names which work as a spell to trigger the memories of the others if you say them."

Yuugi blinked at him. "Who had that stupid idea?" Again Yami was silent. "Let me guess, you can't tell me."

"It also has another purpose. Since you aren't able to say our names it is kind of hard to talk about us." Yami continued his explanation to which Yuugi had once again a question.

"That makes no sense. I can say Bakura and Mariku just fine." And that was just the proof for that.

"I said it makes it hard, not impossible. It slowed you down or it should have." Again Yami smiled proudly at him. "But you didn't let it hinder you." Yuugi remembered his little conversation with Kaiba. "It wasn't really important for you." Now he sounded happy.

Yuugi smiled, but was serious a second later. "I take it that it'll be harder for Ryou and Malik."

Yami nodded defeated. "It doesn't help that Bakura and Mariku avoid them. I can understand them a little, though." The short teen bit his lip, feeling guilty all over again. "It's not what you think," he reassured, but it wasn't helping Yuugi to feel any better, "They just don't know how to act around them since they weren't exactly friends with their hikaris. They feel guilty, not that those two would ever admit it." He paused. "And I think that they don't want to look weak in front of me. They also think that they only would make it worse." With each word of the last part of his explanation he sounded more and more annoyed, letting Yuugi know that he wasn't really believing Bakura's and Mariku's excuses to avoid Ryou and Malik.

"Oh." Yuugi didn't knew what to say to that. "But they have changed, haven't they?"

A smile found its way back to his counterpart's lips. "That's right. Bakura came to piece with his past and now regrets how he treated Ryou and Mariku accepted that his way of...protecting wasn't a wise one."

"And you really are friends with them?" Yuugi asked curious.

"I told you, didn't I? We needed to learn to tolerate each other and this truce turned into friendship." Yes, Yuugi could remember that.

"Can you tell me something more about this game?" he asked carefully, "Who started it? Why are we playing it?"

Yami pulled fully away from Yuugi and pushed his hands into his pockets, his head turned away. It pained Yuugi and he instantly missed to have his dark so close. "I can't tell you more until our friends remember. We have to play this step for step, that is if you don't want to lose any of the others."

Yuugi was alarmed. "Lose them?"

"Yes. This game is deadly. We need to play it carefully." There was a strange undertone in Yami's voice Yuugi recognized.

"What happened?" Yuugi took hold of Yami's arm. "Mou hitori no boku."

"I almost lost you because of Bakura's and Mariku's little prank." Yami's voice was quiet and Yuugi's eyes widened. What was he talking about? "Your tutoring. They forced me on you, which wasn't, isn't allowed. It was planned that you would want to spent time with us on your own free will. But those two thought that we could wait for years for this to happen. We were lucky that...Watanabe ultimately decided who would be your tutor." Yuugi wondered what Yami really wanted to say, but knew that it didn't matter at the moment.

"It was good that they did whatever they did or I would still..." Yuugi looked down at his feet. "...hate you..." He swallowed thickly. "I'm sorry...I don't know why..."

"A game wouldn't be fun if it would be too easy." Yami replied flatly. If the situation would be another Yuugi would agree heartily.

"So...can you at least tell me who started this game?" He wanted to know who did this to them, but at the same time he feared that answer.

Yami sighed. "I don't know."

"You don't know?"

"I mean, I don't know who started it. We only got the information that we needed to play." Yami shrugged helplessly. Yuugi wanted to say something to that but his counterpart cut him of before he could. "You probably should return. It was around six when you called for me. We can talk more about this later."

Yuugi furrowed his brows. "How do you know what time it was?"

His dark blushed lightly. "I couldn't sleep."

"Mou hitori no boku. Sleep is important. You could die if you aren't sleeping enough." He paused for a moment, ignoring Yami's amused expression. "By the way, why do you have your own body?" Why had he only now thought about asking that? That seemed quite important.

"Later Aibou." Yami looked up. "I need to leave or Mana will come up with something to wake me." He didn't sound too fond of that idea.

"Yami!"

The older one chuckled and ruffled Yuugi's hair. "Be patient. Just hurry and get to school." With each word Yami got more and more transparent till he disappeared from sight, leaving Yuugi alone once again.

The petite teen pouted as he left for his own soul room to return to his body. If this had gone according to his will they would have spent the whole day in here, talking about everything. And he hadn't got that many answers, he still was confused. Questions over questions plagued his mind. But of one thing he was sure of, he and Yami still shared their bond and Yami was more than just happy to have him back. Yuugi also was happy. For the first time in one year he felt whole again and now he knew what had missed in his life, why he oftentimes had felt like something was missing.

With a huge smile on his face he opened his eyes. It faltered a little when he saw his worried grandfather.

The old man made a sound in relief. "I thought you would never wake up. How are you feeling?" Oh no, his beloved grandpa wouldn't hinder him to go to school only because his worry would get the better of him. He wanted to see Yami and no one would stop him.

"Great." Yuugi said with all his enthusiasm, which was considering the last events, strong like a burning sun. Still, Sugoroku didn't look convinced.

"Yuugi, I tried to wake you for whole ten minutes."

"I'm fine. I'm sorry if I worried you, but honestly I'm fine." More than fine actually. "I can go to school." And see his dark, he already missed him. How could he ever waste a second not spending with Yami when he had been so close, so real and just there? Ra, was he stupid or what? Okay, he seemed to have an excuse, but still...

He should stop thinking and just get dressed, shouldn't he?

His grandfather shook his head. "If you say so, but if you feel unwell you'll go straight to the nurse." He gave him a strict expression.

"I will." Yuugi reassured the man.

"Well, come down and eat your breakfast." The petite teen wanted to tell his grandfather that he wasn't hungry, eating would cost too much time that he could use to get to school and see Yami, but the look in the elder man's eyes told him better not to and besides Yami would probably be displeased and worried if he wouldn't eat.

"Okay," he answered simply and stormed of to the bathroom. He couldn't wait to see his dark. He really couldn't. And whatever game this was he would play and win together with all his friends. He wasn't called King of Games for nothing. Now, if he only would know against whom they were playing. He knew Yami would have told him if he could have. He had the feeling that he would find out soon, though, or that he already knew.

'_Stop wasting time with thinking!_' Yami was waiting for him and he had waited far too long for Yuugi's liking. "I'm coming."

* * *

_If you have the time please leave a review. I would really appreciate it and I really do want to know what you're thinking._


	12. Chapter 12

_I'm so, so sorry for needing that long to update, especially after all your great reviews, but I have almost no time to write a single word. I have my exams in two weeks. I will try to update at least thrice during this time. Please bear with me._

* * *

He barely could dodge the...whatever it was. It kind of looked like slime and most likely would have ruined his hair. He glared playfully (he was in a way too good mood to let it bother him) at Mana, who tried to look innocent.

"I hope you plan on cleaning that up."

Mana just shrugged. "Fine." She obviously was a little disappointed that he wasn't covered in...that. With a spell the girl got rid of it. Mahad probably would be displeased if he would learn that she used her abilities to clean up a mess of...

"What was that anyway?"

"Oh, just a mixture of flour, soap and a little water. I thought cream would be boring." Yami just sighed. Mana loved to try new things, to test new things out. "So that it would be sticky and slimy." Maybe she was spending too much time with the thief and the psycho.

Mana gave him a curious look, suddenly standing right in front of him. "Why are you so happy?" She really was good in reading him or he just was making it obvious. The later sounded about right.

Yami broke out into a grin. He couldn't help it, he was just too happy. "I will tell you downstairs." He grabbed his clothes and left for the bathroom.

The girl pouted but followed him. "Not fair. Please tell me! I haven't seen you this happy since I was only a duel monster." Yami understood what she implied. Ah, the good old times. Ra, was he sounding old and he wasn't that old for his 3000 years, was he?

He chuckled. "Don't be impatient." And he disappeared into the bathroom. The whole time Mana waited outside and whined about her wanting to know why he was happy. It was a little annoying, but he was too patient with her antics to give in to her whining. He changed clothes in record time. He couldn't wait to see his aibou again.

They reached the kitchen a few moments later, by then Mana was just pouting and scowling at him. The other inhabitants of the house were already seated and ate their breakfast. Bakura and Mariku looked up. They seemed to be disappointed that he wasn't covered in that sticky mixture, which also meant that they couldn't tease him as much as their hearts pleaded to.

"Seems his highness finally decided to join his lowly folk." Bakura greeted him with a sneer. "Why are you grinning like an idiot?" He asked as Yami sat down opposite of him.

"Maybe he had a wet dream about his midget." Mariku mused and grind devilish at the former Pharaoh, who had a hard time ignoring the psycho. Sometimes he made it really tempting for Yami to send him into the shadow realm, never to be seen again. He was sure that his little one would eventually forgive him.

"That's inappropriate." Mahad spoke up, giving the blond one of his don't-mess-with-my-Pharaoh glares. No matter how often Yami explained to him that they were equals and that he technically wasn't Pharaoh anymore Mahad just wouldn't listen.

Bakura smirked. "If it is true then it really is inappropriate." Yeah, sometimes they really made it hard for him not to send them into the shadow realm.

"Stop it, both of you." Mana scowled at them and then turned towards Yami, ignoring the confused looks of the thief and the psycho. Normally she joined them in their teasing a little before she stopped them. "Tell me, why are you so happy?" She nearly was ripping of his arm in her excitement.

"Yuugi remembers everything until the night before the battle ceremony." He wasn't feeling like beating around the bush. Every second wasted for that was a lost second to see his little one. There was a short moment of stunned silence.

"Indeed, that are very good news." Mahad smiled lightly, an expression Yami thought he had forgotten a long time ago. It was kind of strange but also nice to see his oldest friend smile.

Mana squealed and threw herself at him, nearly knocking him of his stool. What was it with people throwing themselves at him? Well, he wouldn't mind if it had been Yuugi again.

"Your squirt remembers?" Bakura asked disbelieving. "That went better and faster than I would have dreamed of."

"Yeah...wasn't that a little too easy?" Mariku crossed his arms over his chest. Yami didn't want to, but he had to agree. It was a little too easy. They were talking about Yuugi, though.

"What does it matter?" Yami waved Mariku of. "He remembers, now we only need your hikaris and the rest to remember and with Yuugi's help it shouldn't be that hard." At least he hoped so. He had the feeling that it could be difficult with Ryou and Malik, but no one could blame them for this. They had had a hard time with those two psychopaths. Truth be told Yami was impressed that Ryou and Malik were still so sane and innocent. Okay, Malik had been misled once but he had found his way back.

Kisara rested her chin on her right hand. "I hope so. Seth...I mean Seto can be really thick-headed."

Bakura and Mariku snored. Mahad gave her a blank look, shook his head and returned to his meal and Yami was sure that Mana sweat dropped. Yami had to agree. To get Kaiba to believe them could get down right impossible. He is the master in denial. Well, maybe Kisara would be able to open his eyes. Yes, Yami probably should have thought about that beforehand. The chance that the CEO would be their hardest task in this round was highly possible.

Yami could feel a headache coming. He had been so focused on his little one that he had forgotten about the others to a great deal. This game sucked, but if they would, could win, then it would all be worth it.

Enough of that. They could talk about that later. He wanted to see his aibou and the sooner the better. Why was he even wasting time like this? Ra was he stupid. His aibou could already been waiting for him.

Yami got to his feet, startling the rest. "We can discuss this later together with Yuugi." He wasn't waiting for a response. He ran upstairs to fetch his bag and back down to leave the house, again not waiting for a reaction of his friends. Hey, even a former Pharaoh was allowed to run and be in a hurry to see someone, self-effacement and dignity be screwed, his little one was by far more important.

He reached the school in seven minutes flat; normally he needed half an hour. Now, where was his little one? He could feel that he was close by. Behind him. He turned around.

"Mou hitori no boku!" Yuugi threw himself at him like he had done in his soul room. He really didn't mind that. But his little one truly is a force to behold. Yami almost lost his footing again. "Please tell me that I truly haven't dreamed." Why was his little one suddenly so unsure? He always was thinking too much.

Yami scoffed. "If this is nothing but a dream then Anubis can drag me into the afterlife right now."

Yuugi pulled away and glared cutely at him. "That's not funny. Not in the least."

"You're right, I'm sorry." Yes, it truly wasn't funny and he shouldn't have said that. He had to be more careful. But it was just a saying, so...

"Err...have I missed something?" Yuugi pulled away from him to look back at Jonouchi, who had spoken, and the rest of his or better their friends, Anzu and Honda. They all stared shell-shocked at them. Not without reason, considering the fact that his little one loathed him only a few days ago. Ra, was he grateful that those days were finally over.

Still...stupid, he was being so careless. His excitement shouldn't overrule his common sense and caution.

/I'm sorry Yami...I forgot about the others./ Yuugi blushed next to him. /Is that bad?/

/_It's fine. But this starts to get a really bad habit of ours._/ They often forgot anything around them when they were together like Bakura and Mariku oh so generous loved to point out.

/Uhm, what do we tell them?/ Yuugi bit his lip, a nervous gesture of his. /Can we tell them?/

Yami thought about that. /_You can, I can't. But telling them doesn't mean that they will remember or even believe you. And you have to make sure that they won't tell Ryou or Malik. No one is allowed to tell them anything concrete._/ Yuugi nodded in understanding.

/That's mean and so unfair. I hate it that we need to make sure that those two are left in the dark until they remember on their own./ Yuugi sounded sad.

/_I know, but rules are rules._/ Yami didn't knew what to say to make his aibou feel better.

"Yuugi?" Anzu asked in a confused voice, also looking a little hurt. Yami could feel that Yuugi was feeling bad for her.

"Uhm, it's a very long story." Yuugi answered quietly, uncomfortable with the situation he was in.

"I can't wait for that story." Jonouchi shoot Yami a calculating glare, his stance 'intimidating'. Sometimes the blonds' protectiveness over his little one was highly irritating. And it wasn't helping to calm his aibou's nerves.

Yuugi started to fidget. "Uhm...err...you see..." He didn't know how to answer without sounding completely crazy. But they had believed him once hadn't they? Well, at that time he and Yami had to share his body and his friends had noticed his change in personality, thought that he simply had a personality disorder. But how could he make sure that they won't talk to Ryou and Malik about it? They were friends.

/_Aibou, calm down. Everything is going to be alright._/ Yuugi searched for his hand and grabbed it tightly, instantly feeling better.

"Yuugi, you can tell us. We are friends, aren't we?" Anzu's voice was soft and reassuring, but her eyes were sharp, focused on their holding hands.

/We can't tell them. Not now. They won't believe me anyway, Ra, I wouldn't believe me./ Yuugi said depressed.

Yami sighed. /_They will, maybe not now but they will._/

Yuugi shook his head. /Ryou and Malik come first./ If this was a game that would be the best choice. /Didn't you say that we can make the others remember when we three know enough?/ Yami simply nodded.

Jonouchi crossed his arms over his chest and glared at Yami. "What did you do to him?"

"What do you mean?" Yami replied confused.

"He just stares blankly into the air." Ah, for not using the mind link in so long they used it pretty well again. "Yug' downright despised you and now that." He gestured at the two of them. If Yami wouldn't have such a good control over himself he would have flinched at those words like Yuugi did.

"Jonouchi-kun!" Yuugi was angered. "Yami would never do anything to me that would hurt me in any way. Don't you dare to imply something like that."

Yami blinked, during the year he got used to an angry Yuugi, but that he was angry for his sake felt quite nice. Nevertheless he shouldn't argue with his friends for him. "Aibou, he has every right to be cautious and suspicious."

Yuugi huffed and again glared cutely at him. It made Yami shut up. His little one then turned back to Jonouchi. "Can you try to just trust me without asking questions?"

"We're just worried about you." Honda spoke up for the first time since they were here.

/What do we do?/ Yuugi asked frustrated with himself for running right into this.

/_Nothing._/ Yami replied with a shrug. Yuugi gave him a questioning gaze. A second later his friends froze, their gazes going blank and the eye of Horus got visible on their foreheads.

"You fools." Bakura barked at them. "Watch what you're doing."

Mariku chuckled insanely. "Leave them. More fun for me." He was twirling the Millennium Rod between his fingers, enjoying himself.

"You have the Millennium Items. Why haven't you used them to help us remember?" Yuugi had a dumbfounded expression.

Yami scratched his neck at Yuugi's question. "We aren't allowed too." He then turned to Mariku. "Just tell them to leave and to forget the last few minutes."

"I could let them do anything. Give me a little fun. I want to embarrass them." His eyes were mischievous and his grin showed his teeth. Yami was sure his friend had countless ideas how to reach his goal, a lot of bad ideas.

"Mariku." Yami warned and had a small stare contest with the psycho.

"Ra, you're so fucking boring." The blond groaned and rolled his eyes.

"Do what he says." Bakura interrupted a little reluctant. It was strange when he was on Yami's side, for all of them. "We need to talk with the squirt and about their stupidity." And Bakura was sounding like himself again. Mariku gave his version of a pout but did as the others wanted and out the Rod away again after he was finished.

Yuugi followed his friends with his eyes as they left, being a little worried. He then turned back to the group of Yami's friends. He felt like he was standing right under a spotlight. "Uhm...hello."

Bakura was wasting no time with him after a simply nod and focused on Yami. "What were you thinking Mr. We-need-to-be-careful? Did you ever stop for a minute to think about your actions and what they could mean for Ryou and Malik?" No, he had to admit that he hadn't. Ra, was he feeling guilty.

/Wow. Is he really concerned about Ryou?/ Yuugi was stunned.

/_Don't say that out loud. But yes, he is._/

"Could I have your undivided attention for a minuet your highness?" Bakura barked.

"I'm sorry. I know I was stupid." Yami raised his hands in surrender.

"No, it was my fault." Yuugi defended.

"Enough. I don't care whose fault it is. Just be more careful you spoiled brats." Bakura wasn't shouting, but his glare send shivers of fear down Yuugi's spine. "And tell your squirt what he has to do. Stop being wasteful with our time. You can behave like lovesick bastards later."

Yuugi blushed furiously next to Yami and his thoughts went incoherent. Yami was used to it and so showed no reaction. "I think Yuugi knows better than me what to do. He got his memory back on his own." He still was so proud of his little aibou.

Bakura scoffed and turned his attention towards Yuugi. "Well? Spill it squirt."

"Bakura, I know you're frustrated but don't you dare to let it out on Yuugi." Yami laid all his authority in his words. Ra, sometimes he really loved it that he could make them shut up. His voice softened again. "But he's right. What can we do?"

Yuugi smiled at him. "Well, it obviously helped to spend time with you. I started to question everything and I noticed that something was wrong."

"Ryou fears me and that with reason. So I don't think you will get him to want to spent time with me, not that I want to be near him." He would become as good in denial as Kaiba if he would continue like that.

"And Malik distrusts me, also with reason." Yami had to agree. Ryou's fear and Malik's mistrust weren't fake like Yuugi's hate for him had been.

"We have to show them that you have changed." Yami said annoyed. They had gone over that a lot, not to say every night.

"Spending time with them won't change anything." Bakura was stubborn.

"Avoiding them will change even less." Yami shoot back.

"I agree with Yami." Kisara was as annoyed as Yami.

"Why don't you stay out of our business?" Mariku glared at them.

"Like you stayed out of mine?" Yami could feel his left eye twitch.

"It worked. What do you want?"

"Exactly Bakura. It worked." The thief and the psycho both opened their mouths to argue. "Stop behaving like sulky children."

"Yes, why don't you behave like men?" Mana added gleefully.

"Why don't you stay out of it if you don't have to add something intelligent?" Mariku hovered over her intimidating.

"Thank you!" Yami heard Yuugi shout happily. Only now did he notice that Yuugi wasn't next to him anymore. Together with the rest he turned into the direction his voice had come from. Yuugi stood in front of Malik and Ryou, hugging them both. A second later he pulled away and dragged them with him to them.

"You have your deal. I come with you but Malik and Ryou will accompany me." There was a triumphant glint in Yuugi's eyes, a glint that was always there when he knew that he was winning.

/_Aibou?_/ Yami was more than confused.

Malik put his hands on his hips. "I know what you're planning. You better watch your steps because I won't let you out of my sight." He felt even more confused.

/I told them that you want to take me out on Friday and that Bakura and Mariku will be with us./ Yuugi send him the thought fast over their mind link.

/_Why?_/

/Because we were getting nowhere. Why else?/

Yami smirked. "Okay, fine by me. I can't wait." Malik nodded and gave them all one last dark look before pulling his little one and Ryou away.

/Can we talk later?/

/_Whenever you want little one._/ Yami responded without taking a beat and received a mental smile from his aibou for that.

"What the hell was that about?" Mariku growled.

"We are going out with those three on Friday. No backing out for you two. If you do I will let you listen to one of Ishizu's speeches about destiny." Yami explained smugly.

"I hate you." Bakura snapped. "And since when is your squirt so...so..."

"Downright evil?" Mariku said helpfully.

Mana started to giggle. "Aw. I missed Yuugi and his way to take matters in his hands."

Kisara laughed lightly. "He really is special and finally we are getting somewhere."

Yami smiled. "Yeah. Finally."

"Are you ignoring us?" Mariku spat and got no answer for that.

Yami, Mana and Kisara started to move. "Come you two. Our lesson starts in five minutes." Kisara told Bakura and Mariku who hadn't moved a muscle to follow them and now cursed them, the world and their fucking life.

From the corner of his eyes Yami saw a falcon and a jackal. Yes, they were getting somewhere, but Yami was sure that it wouldn't get easier.

* * *

_I'm also sorry that this chapter is kinda boring, but it was needed and it would have been strange to rush those six into meeting even more than I did here. You can feel free to flame it._

_Thanks again for all your reviews, they keep me going. I promise the next chapter will be better._


	13. Chapter 13

…_Ra that took long, I'm sorry and hope that the chapter can make up for the wait and that I can keep my promise. I quite like this chapter but like always I'll let you judge over it._

_Enough from me, on with the chapter. Have fun reading it._

* * *

"Well, I think that went great. I mean it could have been much worse." Yuugi said as cheerfully as he could, ignoring his throbbing cheek and the ice bag Yami pressed gently against it.

"I think your squirt has taken too much painkillers." Bakura grunted and winced slightly after the action. His eyes were closed and he rested his head against the wall.

Yami shoot him one of his impressive death glares but said nothing. Yuugi could feel that his counterpart had a massive headache, making his head hurt too. He received an apologetic look and a soothing wave washed over his body. Yuugi returned the gesture, making sure that Yami knew that he was fine and that he wasn't minding it.

The door next to them opened and out stepped Mariku. His left eye was surrounded by an ugly blue, his right hand and his head were bandaged. He fell on the chair next to Bakura. "Remind me to never say that to Malik again." It was strange that his voice sounded so weak and hadn't even a hint of his typical sadistic sound. Yuugi started to worry a little.

"Are you alright Mariku-kun?" he asked softly and leaned a little forward as far as Yami, who kneeled in front of him, would allow it.

Yami let got of an annoyed breath. "He'll live."

"Yami, that's not nice." Yuugi scolded and fixed him with one of his cute glares.

The former Pharaoh gave Yuugi a long look before giving in. "Sorry, shouldn't have said that." He said softly, refusing to look at Mariku.

Bakura chuckled. "You're so whipped."

"Says the one that writhed in pain as he got punched into his stomach by sweet, weak little Ryou." Yami smirked at the thief, who was now the one that shoot the death glare. Yuugi rolled his eyes, he knew if Ryou hadn't thrown that punch Yami would have.

Another door opened a little down the hall. "Please wait until your guardians pick you up," a deep voice said sternly before Ryou and Malik exited the room, followed by the man who most probably was the owner to the former voice. The man gave them all one dark look, daring them to cause turmoil in the police station, before he left.

Malik and Ryou were a little reluctant to go over to Yuugi and the three darks. They sat down next to him, which meant that he now sat between two fronts, one wanting peace the other war. He suddenly knew how diplomats must be feeling and was aware that things really had gone bad not good, now that the adrenaline had finally left his body.

/_That's a little exaggerating it._/ Yami sounded a bit amused. Yuugi looked scandalized at him, finding the situation not funny at all and he also was a little upset that his plan had backfired. /_I will admit that it wasn't funny that you got into the crossfire._/ His eyes got a little darker. /_But you have to admit that it was quite enjoyable how Ryou and Malik owned those two._/ He chuckled, his eyes their normal color again, earning irritated looks from all but Yuugi. /_And I wouldn't say that your plan backfired. It was a good one, you can be proud of yourself._/

Yuugi smiled lightly. /You think so?/

/_Aibou, you know I would never lie to you._/ Yami responded smoothly.

"Could you two cut it out with the eye sex?" Mariku growled at them and sounded highly irritated. "It's fucking sickening." Yuugi could feel the heat rise to his cheeks and wasn't able to look at Yami anymore. Why were Bakura and Mariku always saying such things?

"Can't believe that I say that, but I have to agree with him." Malik gave his input, making Yuugi feel even more uncomfortable.

"I feel honored," Mariku scoffed and crossed his arms over his chest, looking anywhere but at Malik, who shoot him an irritated look.

"Do you want me to punch you again? Should have known that you're a masochist." Yuugi forgot his embarrassment and feared that a new fight would break out between them. To his surprise Mariku started to laugh madly. Maybe he was the one who had taken too much painkillers. "You're so weird." Yuugi wasn't sure but he thought he heard a smile in Malik's voice.

He became even more confused when Yami and Bakura joined Mariku's laugher with their own chuckles. What was he missing?

"You're talking about the psycho; to say that he's weird is playing it down."

Ryou sighed next to Yuugi after Bakura's words. "You're all more than weird. You're a kleptomaniac that has no respect for authorities." Bakura just smirked. "Hakamori-kun isn't able to show compassion and doesn't care about anything as long as he has his fun." Mariku looked indifferent about the statement but Malik showed a thoughtful expression, at least in Yuugi's opinion. "And Sennen-kun is overprotective and possessive over Yuugi." Yuugi sweat dropped. Sure, Yami could be somewhat possessive, but he wasn't overly so and his protectiveness was a part of him. Yuugi was minding none of it. "But the really strange part is that Yuugi suddenly seems to be best friends with you lot." The short teen could see that Ryou felt betrayed and instantly he felt guilty.

"Ryou's right." Malik agreed. "I can't stop but think that you had ulterior motives today." He wasn't sounding that upset about it, at least not as upset as Ryou.

"Yuugi!" He turned his head (glad for the distraction) to see his grandfather who looked worried. The old man was followed by Ishizu and Mahad, the former giving Mariku a dark look. Yuugi couldn't help but feel sorry for him.

The three came to a halt right in front of them. "What happened?" Ishizu sounded suspicious.

The six exchanged glances. Yes, what had happened? Each of them let the day replay in their heads.

_~A few hours earlier~_

Yuugi was anxious but also excited and he didn't know what the heck he should wear. That shirt? Or rather the blue one? His leather pants or better his normal ones? A really hard decision.

/_Aibou, what's wrong?_/ Ra, sometimes it felt like his dark was stalking him...but in a good way.

/I don't know what to wear!/ He could hear a mental chuckle. /Don't laugh./

/_Calm down little one._/ Way easier said than done. Maybe he should put one that shirt, but had he wristbands that would go with it? /_Just wear something you feel comfortable in. Your clothes won't influence how the day will proceed._/

Yuugi paused in his actions. /I'm behaving like a moron, don't I?/

/_It's alright._/ Yuugi could feel his left eye twitch at that answer.

There was a knock at his door. "Yuugi, your friends are here," his grandfather informed him. Was it truly that late? Dammit! He still didn't know what to put on. "Yuugi?"

"I'm coming!" Having no time left he quickly decided for his blue pants and one of his black shirts and put on his normal accessories like his bracelets and belts. Yami was right. He shouldn't freak out over his choice of clothes, which was just ridiculous.

"I'm sorry," Yuugi said as he reached his friends who had waited in the Game Shop, looking over some cards.

Ryou shrugged. "That's fine. We still can call the whole thing of if you want." There was a hopeful glint in his eyes.

"Ryou." Malik sighed. "This is our chance to find out more about them and maybe their secret."

"Weren't you the one that said you couldn't think of getting anywhere near Hakamori?" Ryou defended himself. The blond looked troubled at those words.

Yuugi rolled his eyes in annoyance. "Do we really have to talk about this again?" Really, it felt like someone or something was forcing them to talk about the same things over and over again in an endless loop and considering the few facts Yami could tell him about this game it could be exactly like that. As if Yuugi would let himself get beaten by such low tricks.

"You're right." The white-haired teen agreed a little frustrated. "It's just so strange...going on a date with them..."

Yuugi nearly chocked at his own spit. "What?!" Maybe he should wear something else...What the hell had he just thought?! Yami was his best friend, other part of his soul, there was nothing going on between them. Besides, why should Yami think about him like that? He had forgotten him and had hurt him deeply; he knew, was sure, even if Yami wasn't showing it.

/_Aibou? What's wrong?_/ Oh, damn, he should be more careful.

/Nothing...just Ryou and Malik trying again to talk me out of our...meeting later./ It wasn't that far from the truth.

Malik shook his head after sending Ryou a warning look. "Just a saying." Yuugi blinked and smiled sheepishly, but his friends didn't look like they had noticed that his mind had traveled far away. "Are we going now or what?"

Yuugi nodded and together they left the Game Shop in the direction of the aquarium. Yuugi's cover story had been that Yami wanted to go there to prepare him for his exam in Biology. This whole annoying tutoring came quite in handy for their purpose, a reason why he would never hold a grudge against Bakura and Mariku over it.

When they reached the meeting point the three darks were already waiting for them.

"Uhm...hello." Yuugi greeted with a soft smile. He had to remind himself to not call his dark 'Yami' or he would raise suspicion in his two friends.

Yami gave him one of those smiles that were only for him. "Hello little one...Ishtar-kun, Bakura-kun." The two nodded curtly, eyes fixed on Bakura and Mariku, who stood there sulking.

/_Ra, it's so strange to call them by their last names, especially Ryou._/ Yami heaved a sigh through their mind link.

/If everything works out you don't need to do that long./ Yuugi replied, suddenly being full of energy and all his worries that this might have been a bad decision disappeared from his mind. He had a feeling that it had something to do with Yami being so close; he always gave him courage and calmed his nerves.

"Are you quite finished with gazing into each others eyes?" Bakura sneered into the forming silence. "If so it would be nice if we could finally go inside instead of standing around like dimwits."

"But don't let us stop you if you want to make out. I'm sure we find something better to do." Mariku added gleefully, making Yuugi blush and Yami face palm.

However, that comment brought Malik and Ryou into action. Both of them grabbed one of Yuugi's arms and pulled him with them. Malik shoot Yami a dark look and Ryou said in a clipped tone, "What are you three waiting for?" Yuugi wondered what their problem was.

The first half hour went well, if Yuugi ignored the fact that Ryou and Malik behaved like overprotective bodyguards, always staying on either side of him and shooting glares at the three darks, irritating, but bearable. This all changed when a flash blinded him, Ryou and Malik.

"Bakura, where did you get that?" Yami asked annoyed. After Yuugi could see clearly again he saw that the white head was holding a digital camera.

"Had it the whole time." Bakura shrugged and waved him of. "If we are here we can make photos, don't you think? I'm sure you want a few pictures of your little squirt." There was something mischievous in his eyes. Mariku chuckled insanely and Yami face palmed once more, Ryou and Malik looked annoyed. Yuugi on the other hand was at a loss once again.

A few feet away they heard a man curse, "Where the hell is my camera?"

Yami's left eye twitched. "So. You had it the whole time."

"Maybe it's mine, maybe I have borrowed it." Bakura shrugged and smirked.

The former Pharaoh massaged his temple. "Why do I have to keep up with you?"

"'Cause not even you can escape my charm your highness." The thief bowed mockingly.

Ryou cleared his throat. "You should...give that...back...I mean if it isn't yours..." His voice showed his fear for the older one, but Yuugi still found it brave of his friend, considering that he had been too terrified of Bakura to say anything to him not too long ago.

Bakura crossed his arms over his chest, his whole attitude defensive. "And what makes you think that you can order me around shrimp?" Ryou hid a little behind Yuugi and lowered his head at those words.

Yuugi could see Yami's hand connecting with his forehead again, if this would continue his dark would get a massive headache by the end of the day. He himself wasn't that pleased with the thief either. No one talked with his friends like that. "Bakura, could you forget your stupid proud as Thie-"

Yami put a hand over Yuugi's mouth and even Mariku paled along with Bakura, both having their hands raised to gesture him to stop talking. "Why don't we just forget about it and continue your tutoring?" Yuugi nodded reluctantly but also felt stupid for his mistake. Since when had he such an anger issue? Then again, Mariku also let that slip once and nothing bad happened or was it only because they hadn't known that he was there?

"Hey, what was it that you wanted to say? And since when are you two on first name basis?" Malik asked suspicious after Yami let go of Yuugi.

"Nothing. Am I right squirt?" Bakura glared at him angrily.

Yuugi looked at his feet. "Yeah. Nothing."

"Why don't you let him talk for himself?" Malik shoot back.

"Geez, Malik, relax." Mariku spoke up and patted Malik on his shoulder, receiving an elbow into his side.

"I warn you only this once: don't touch me." Malik growled out, making his counterpart smile devilish. "Or what?"

Malik huffed. "You'll see and you'll regret it."

Bakura snored at that. "Yeah, 'cause we all know what for an evil genius you are." Yuugi was sure he referred to Malik's evil plans during Battle City. He found it unfair. Malik nearly succeeded in his plan to kill him not like Bakura, but he better wouldn't point that out.

"Enough." Yami spoke up with that authoritarian voice of his. "You're making a scene." Yuugi wasn't faced by it but the other four looked at Yami, at each other, at the staring people and went absolute silent.

/You love that, don't you?/

/_Sometimes. I think you can imagine how hard it is to control those two._/ Yami smirked triumphantly. /_It also is fun to tease them with it._/

Yuugi gave him a blank look, thinking that spending time with Bakura and Mariku brought out Yami's dark side. Well, as long as he didn't return to killing people again it was alright he supposed.

After that Malik and Ryou weren't flanking Yuugi anymore, only observing all with sharp eyes. Bakura and Mariku sulked. The air around them was a little tense. It made Yuugi worry a little.

/_Don't worry. They spend time together, isn't that what you wanted?_/

/But.../ Yuugi bit his lips.

/_Everything is fine. Be a little patient._/

Their mental conversation was interrupted by a shout. They turned around to see Mariku and Bakura laughing madly and running away from one of the employees of the souvenir shop they just had passed.

Yami let his head connect with the wall right in front of him. The following smack sounded painfully in Yuugi's ears. /_Why?_/

Yuugi bit his lip. /I guess they got bored and needed some relief?/ He hadn't even noticed that those two had disappeared from their side.

Malik growled. "What's wrong with those two? They were only gone for twenty seconds."

"Uhm...is that normal for them?" Ryou asked Yami carefully, probably fearing that he had a breakdown since he muttered under his breath, head still against the wall.

"Maybe we should do something." Yuugi said softly, fearing to set of his dark. He knew that his patient had run very thin during the last two days. Yuugi didn't knew why exactly since they hadn't that much time to talk due to him having to discuss with Ryou and Malik about today over and over again.

Yami straightened up and this time even Yuugi backed away by the dark aura that surrounded the former Pharaoh. /_I'll tell you what I'll do. I'll send them into the shadow realm or maybe kill them._/

Yuugi and the other two looked very worried as Yami left them to follow after Bakura and Mariku.

Ryou was the first to speak. "That's bad, isn't it?"

Yuugi nodded. "We have to help Bakura and Mariku before Yami does something he will regret." Without wasting more time he run after the three darks not noticing the looks Ryou and Malik gave each other. Yami was moving really fast when he was angry.

When Yuugi found the three he saw them staring at each other or rather shooting each other truly intimidating death glares.

"What is your problem?" Yami hissed at them. Bakura and Mariku said nothing. "I can't help you if you don't talk with me."

"Who said that we need the help of a pansy like you?" Mariku growled out.

"Please, don't argue." Yuugi said as soon as he reached them, feeling that Yami was really short of following his own threat.

"Stay out of it squirt. That we're here is your damn fault anyway." For some reason Bakura's words hit him harder than they should have.

Yami was beyond frustrated. "Why don't you leave him alone? Bakura, Mariku, I know you know what's happening right now." Yuugi had the strong feeling that there was something Yami hadn't told him yet. Okay, even someone blind to anything would have noticed that. It probably was one of the things he wasn't allowed to say.

"What's going on here?" Yuugi turned around to see Malik and Ryou, looking confused from one to the other.

Mariku rolled his eyes. "Why don't you take your sexy ass out of here and make yourself pretty? That's all you're good for anyway."

Yuugi's yaw dropped. Something was definitely wrong.

Before anyone could react Malik punched Mariku right into his face. The older one nearly fell over from the impact. "Care to say that again?"

Mariku smirked and looked at Malik's hand that obviously hurt. "Aw, broke a nail?" Malik growled and threw himself at his dark.

Yuugi blinked. /Why does that look so familiar?/

/_It should._/ The petite teen wondered what he meant by that. /_We need to stop them._/ Contrary to his words he looked reluctant to step between the two fighting teens.

"Do something." Ryou pleaded next to Yuugi.

"Why don't you do something helpful for once you useless shrimp?" Bakura snapped and Yuugi had enough after seeing Ryou tearing up. His friend was too nice and shy to defend himself.

"Have you lost your mind?" He ignored Yami who told him to stop. "I thought you have changed but you're still the biggest bastard on this planet." Why was he getting so angry? Were they influenced by something?

Bakura laughed like a maniac. "I don't need to listen to you. Whatever have you done in your life to deserve my respect? You're even more useless than that shrimp. You can't do anything on your own."

In that moment two things happened. They heard a crash and Bakura looked shocked at Ryou, whose fist was buried into his stomach.

"Don't you dare to speak to Yuugi like that. You better apologize. And I don't know what your problem is but stop behaving like a little kid. First you sulk over Ra knows what and then you do something stupid because you're bored. I don't know much about you but I know that you're more mature than that." Ryou was breathing hard when he finished is little rant.

Yuugi was stunned and could tell that Yami was feeling the same way.

"This also goes for you!" Malik said as soon as he was sure that Ryou was finished and pointed at Mariku, who had landed on a glass table, blood dripping down his right hand and temple. "You always act so big but do you know what I think? You're just a scared little child, scared to open up to someone. You're hiding behind your big mouth."

Mariku got to his feet. "I guess we have something in common then, but I'm at least don't run and hide behind my big sister and brother or let others fight my battles."

Yuugi knew what would happen next and jumped between Mariku and Malik, who threw the next punch, hitting the petite teen in the process. "Oh Ra, Yuugi, I'm sorry." Malik stammered out the words.

Yuugi sent a calming wave to Yami, not wanting him to snap too. All this fighting got truly tiring. "Malik, Ryou, I know those two are idiots, but when has violence ever been the solution?" He gave them a short smile. "And you two. It's not like you to lose your coolness that easily so take a deep breath, calm down and be again the sassy evil masterminds we all love...well, without the 'evil' preferable." Oh, he hadn't said too much, had he?

/_No, you haven't._/ Yami assured him and stepped forward. "Now that you all have calmed down. Bakura and Mariku you better apologize to Yuugi this instant or I'll make you." Yuugi thought that he said that way to calm considering that he was spitting mad furious. "And I guess you all think over what to say to the police. We have gathered quite the attention." He gestured to the crowd around them and the security that nearly had reached them. "And Bakura if you have something that doesn't belong to you, get rid of it."

Both Mariku and Bakura apologized at once by Yuugi and the later growled a little as he got rid of several items without the security, that now has taken them into custody, noticing anything. Yuugi, who walked right behind the white head, wondered how and when Bakura had stolen all those watches, purses and jewelry that he now passed on to unsuspecting people.

The men of the security tried to question them but Yami wouldn't have any of that as long as no one would take a look at Yuugi's cheek. Yuugi sweat dropped at that and felt bad for the poor men, yes, Yami could be very frightening when he wanted to be. In the end a nurse was called but mostly because of Mariku's bleeding, not that Yami was caring about those. He still blamed the blond for Yuugi's now bruised cheek. However, the result was that the police was called and they had to go with them for a questioning. Of course Mariku and Bakura complained about Yami making everything worse. They shut up after Yami let go of a little of his shadow magic.

_~Present time~_

Yuugi saw it in the eyes of the others as if they all would have a silent conversation. He turned away and smiled at the adults. "Oh nothing, just a small misunderstanding."

Ishizu narrowed her eyes. "You have a bruised cheek and he is bandaged."

Ryou stepped forward. "Hakamori-kun tripped and landed on a class table, accidentally hitting Yuugi in the process." He gave such a bright smile that Ishizu just had to believe him, even if it sounded strange. And then to the surprise of all of them he turned to Bakura. "Would you mind walking me home? I have no one that could pick me up. I mean if your guardian hasn't anything against it." Bakura looked as if he would have quite the heart attack and nodded numbly. "Great."

For some reason Yuugi had a very bad feeling about this.

/_We can follow them if you want._/

/What about grandpa?/ He asked uncertain.

Yami scoffed. /_What do you think Mariku is good for._/

/We can't do that to grandpa and Mariku has done nothing wrong, so stop being angry with him./ Slowly it started to annoy him.

/_It's your decision and I know that it wasn't his fault, not at all. I'm sorry._/ Yuugi gave him a soft smile for that.

"Well, time to go home. Say your goodbyes to your friends." Yuugi nodded at his grandfather and did what he was told, following the old man right after, not without giving Ryou a worried look. He wondered what that all was about and didn't believe that it had anything to do with Ryou having his memories gotten back. He was sure he would fine out very soon, though.

/Yami.../

* * *

_Have I promised too much? Leave a review if you have the time and let me know._


	14. Chapter 14

_Thank you all for your great reviews! They really made my day and I apologize for that little cliffhanger._

_Sometimes I think my story moves way too slow and then I think it moves too fast like this chapter...By the way, I hadn't the time to edit this chapter as often as I normally do, so a few parts can come across kind of awkward I think, but I didn't wanted to make you wait any longer. I hope you can enjoy the chapter!_

* * *

The silence between them was tense, but none of them knew how to break it, at least Ryou didn't know how. Bakura was so eerily silent and now that he wasn't with his friends anymore Ryou's old, unexplainable fear for the older teen had returned full force.

He often wondered why he feared Bakura so much. Sure Bakura was intimidating and most of the time was surrounded by an aura that screamed "don't mess with me if you wish to keep your life", but the same could be said for Sennen and Hakamori, which they had proofed today. So, why did he only fear Bakura out of the three of them? The older teen had never harmed him, hadn't even spoken to him until today. So why? Why was he so afraid? Why was his first thought to flee or hide when he saw a glimpse of the other white-head? It was irrational.

Suddenly Bakura let go of an annoyed huff. "Why did you ask me to walk you home if you obviously don't want to be near me?" Good question. And he had a good answer to that, partly anyway, if he only could bring up the courage to speak. Stupid fear that made no sense. He wished his anger from earlier would return, it had been so easy to talk to Bakura in that moment. Where had it disappeared to? It had vanished as soon as he had stepped outside of the police station into the night.

Bakura muttered under his breath. Ryou wasn't sure, but it sounded like 'can't believe I got punched by such a weakling'.

Ryou lowered his head lightly to hide his from embarrassment red colored cheeks. He still couldn't really comprehend that he had done that, felt guilty for his action. He hated violence, was a pacifist, back then it had felt so right, though. How dare he to talk about Yuugi like that? But he never would have thought that it was in him to punch someone.

"Y-you deserved it," he mumbled quietly, "B-but I'm sorry, I shouldn't have done it." Why was he apologizing? He should have ignored that comment, that hadn't even been for his ears as far as he knew. Malik was right; he was too nice for his own good. On the bright side he could finally bring out some words. That was something, wasn't it?

"Finally found your tongue again, yes?" Bakura taunted in his typical sneering voice. Ryou wanted to disappear into the ground; his instincts for self-preservation ordered him to. But he wouldn't, he wasn't that weak, perhaps he should have thought this over beforehand, if he only wouldn't be so concerned.

The older teen heaved a sigh after a handful of minutes had gone by. "So, about what did you wanted to talk?" He sounded rather patient in Ryou's opinion for which he was glad, but he also wondered for the why. Bakura didn't look to him like someone who is patient with people who let him wait on the other hand he seemed to be one of those that could wait patiently for their plans to play out. Why was he even thinking about that? Bakura's characteristics shouldn't matter for him.

Ryou shook his head to get his mind back on track. So the other knew what he had intended. But well, why else should he have asked Bakura to bring him home, considering that he really wanted to be nowhere near the older teen. Then again, why had he asked him of all people? Why not Sennen or even Hakamori? Wouldn't they have been the better choice for him? In their presence he wasn't feeling the urge to escape.

He took a deep breath. He had brought himself into this situation, had defied that small voice, and he wouldn't run from it now. He might fear Bakura, but he would never bow to his fears, running would never change things. His life had taught him that.

Ryou looked at Bakura, who reminded him of a ghost in the light of the full moon. A ghost...somehow that sounded familiar. Maybe he truly should stop reading all those books about supernatural things; they were highly interesting, though. And his mind was drifting away again, wasn't it? What was wrong with him? Normally he hadn't such a problem to concentrate, especially if it was important.

"I-I...About today..."

'_Really smooth move Ryou, you could have done that better,_' he thought to himself. Why had it to be so hard for him to talk to the other white-head that looked like a darker version of him? He paused in his thoughts. That rung some strange bells in his head, not that he could grab them.

"Figures." Bakura replied with a snort. "What about today?" In Ryou's ears he sounded bored.

Again he took a deep breath to calm his nerves. "A-are you friends with Yuugi?" Ryou had counted with any reaction to that question but not that the graceful Bakura would stumble over his own feet, not that he fell, he had his balance back under control in a heartbeat together with his indifferent attitude.

"You wanted me to walk you home for that? Shouldn't you ask the squirt?" He looked a little insulted, but Ryou wasn't caring about it. Maybe a little. For all he knew Bakura could have a dagger or something, not that he would need it to make him shut up. He looked frightening enough illuminated by the pale moon light, his eyes glowing in a bloody red. Perhaps he truly was a demon.

Ryou huffed and crossed his arms over his chest to not show his fear. "I-I w-want to hear it from you." He observed the older teen closely and was a little surprised to see him think deeply over that question, that he looked somewhat torn apart.

After a moment Bakura just shrugged, for some reason that disappointed the younger white-head. "I don't think so. Why is it so important anyway?"

"I'll come to that later," Ryou promised, his voice quiet, "I think Yuugi sees you as his friend." And he was surprised again. Bakura laughed. "Don't laugh. I know Yuugi." Now that the light of the moon was blocked by a cloud the older teen wasn't looking that unnatural anymore, giving Ryou the strength to talk normal with him.

"He has a soft heart, that's for sure." Bakura shook his head and looked directly at him with an annoyed expression. "Geez, if you want to know so badly, we haven't labeled our relationship yet. Ra, you sound like you're jealous or something." And his face was graced by his typical smirk.

Ryou's cheeks turned a light pink. "I'm not jealous. I'm concerned about Yuugi." When had they stopped walking?

"You don't need to be concerned." Bakura dismissed nonchalantly.

"You don't know him. Yuugi has a huge weakness, he trusts too easily and he is too forgiving." Ryou shoot back, a spark of his anger returning.

Bakura rolled his eyes. "You should give your friend more credit. He's stronger than he looks and capable of a lot of things. That squirt knows how to look after himself." For some reason he glanced over his shoulder as if he was paranoid and looked like he wanted to bite of his tongue, as if he couldn't believe that he just had said that out loud.

"Stop talking like you know him." Ryou growled, wherever his anger had disappeared to, it now was back as strong as it had been in the aquarium. Who was Bakura thinking he was? Ryou knew that Bakura was right, but still, Yuugi always had and always will only see the best in people even if they would try to kill him he would forgive them in an instant and welcome them with open arms. Ryou was pretty sure of that fact, he would bet everything he had on that. There only had been one person Yuugi had mistrusted and had had an aversion against and even that had changed overnight like those feelings never had been there. Oh yes, Ryou knew that Yuugi never truly hated Sennen in the first place, but that he had accepted it without a fight with himself was suspicious in Ryou's eyes, in particular since Yuugi himself thought that there was something wrong with Sennen and his friends.

Bakura glared at him and seemed to be frustrated about something Ryou didn't care to wonder about. "What is it you truly want from me? Get it out. Just say it instead of this stupid and pointless talk."

"Fine. I want you and your friends to stay away from Yuugi, Malik and me." He tried to lay all his anger and authority he could muster in his words, wanting to appear at least a little intimidating.

He could see Bakura's left eye twitch in anger but there was also something else in his eyes for which Ryou again wasn't caring enough to take a closer look to recognize it. He also wasn't giving him a chance to answer. "Something is definitely wrong with you people. I just know that you all did something to Yuugi. All of a sudden he is all friendly with you. And yes, I know that it also is his decision to spend time with you. But I'm his friend and I'll protect him even form himself if I have to. I want you to disappear from our lives." He glared harshly, his fists balled. "The more time I spend with you the more something is telling me to stay away from you, that you will destroy everything that's important to me, that you will turn my life into a living hell like-"

Ryou paused abruptly in his rant. What had he just wanted to say? And Ra, was he getting a headache. It felt like several parties had an all out war in his head with him in the middle, getting pulled by all sides.

/_Ignore them, only listen to your heart. I'll accept whatever it tells you._/

A foreign warm feeling washed over Ryou and he looked up sharply. When had he looked down? Unimportant right now. "What did you say?" Had he only imagined it? Had it only been his wishful thinking? The voice had been so quiet.

This time it was Bakura who looked surprised, but the expression turned into a blank one faster than the blink of an eye so Ryou wasn't sure, even his again bloody red glowing eyes due to the moonlight were vacant of any emotion. "I said you can ignore me as much as you want. I'm more than willing to accept that."

No, that definitely hadn't been what he had said. Why was he lying? Was he ashamed of his own words? They seemed to be out of character for him. Why the hell was he getting upset over it anyway? He shouldn't care. He should make sure that he had gotten his point across. He knew Yuugi and Malik would be upset with him, since they wanted answers, but Ryou had the feeling that there was no turning back as soon as they had them, no escaping from whatever scenario they would be dragged in. He couldn't let this happen.

"You can't decide for your friends." Bakura continued as if Ryou hadn't stared at him for several silent minutes. "You can't play mother hen for them. You aren't responsible for them. Protecting them is honorable and all that shit, but the way you're doing it is wrong. Talk with them and find out what they want instead of behaving like the loner you are for once."

"Shut up!" Ryou trembled in his anger. How dare he to lecture him! He knew all that and he would talk to his friends later. Truth be told he didn't even know why he had wanted to talk with Bakura first, he just had had the urge and that annoying voice, that made him think that he was going insane, had told him not do, had ordered him, alone for that reason he had gone with his urge. He didn't know why, but he was fed up with others that wanted to control him and his life. That was the reason he only would have had partly a good answer to Bakura's first question.

But, whatever. Someone like Bakura, such a kleptomaniac shouldn't be allowed to lecture him. And telling him that he was a loner? Bakura wasn't different. He feared to lose the people around him even more than he did and so wasn't even strong enough to try and show his real self under all those protection walls. He rather was hiding behind a wall of arrogance and indifference to avoid making bonds, too afraid of losing them in the future. And where the hell had that come from? He didn't know Bakura and here he just thought like he had known him for years, like he had spent most of his time with him in his lonely apartment with no other to talk to.

And then it hit him. If this would be an anime or cartoon the moon over his head would probably transform into a light bulb. His vision got blurry and images of a forgotten past flooded into him. One of the voices in his head cursed and slowly vanished into nothingness.

Ryou stumbled a few steps away from the other white-head. How in the name of Ra had he forgotten about all that? Or were those images only a lie? No, they weren't. He was sure of it, but wished that they weren't true. It couldn't be. It just couldn't.

"Ryou."

"Don't." He pleaded, completely confused with the world and a storm of feelings raging inside him. Tears formed in his eyes. One emotion was like a cold shower for him and he recoiled from it. A traitorous part of him was happy. Why? Bakura had only...he was a... "You only bring despair. You don't belong here, you never did and you never will!"

Ryou bolted away. He wasn't fleeing from Bakura, though. He wanted to run from himself, from this traitorous part of him. What was he supposed to do now? This couldn't be real! He would go to bed and tomorrow all would return to normal.

X

"Don't you want to follow him?"

Bakura shoot him a sideways glare. "He needs to be alone and to sort it out for himself." His eyes focused back to the direction Ryou had just vanished to.

Yami nodded absentmindedly, staring at the full moon. He never had imagined such a turn of events. He was more than grateful for it, but he wasn't so sure if it was good for Ryou, if he wouldn't have needed a bit more time, even if he had dreams about his real past every night according to Bakura. But then again, he had the feeling that Ryou would deny this as long as he could.

/Is it really alright to let him be on his own?/ Yuugi asked worried.

Yami teared away his eyes from the moon to look at Yuugi. /_If Bakura says so then it is. No one knows him better._/ He observed Yuugi closely. His little one was feeling guilty and was plagued by self-doubt. /_Aibou, Ryou didn't remember faster. Don't feel bad. I'll explain it to you as soon as Malik remembers._/

The corner of Yuugi's mouth twitched lightly into an almost smile. /I can't wait for that./

"You're wearing the Puzzle." Bakura made his observation known in a dry voice, interrupting their conversation.

Yami cupped the Puzzle with his right hand. "Yuugi wanted to try something." Like Bakura and Mariku he normally had his Millennium Item in a bag, since they weren't allowed to show them, because they were considered as direct clues.

Bakura looked back at him. "Do I have to ask?"

"It worked. Yuugi's soul is in the Puzzle right now." Or rather his soul was standing right beside him. Yami still wasn't sure if that had been a wise idea. What if his grandpa would go to his room? What if his body wasn't taking this so well? In the past he had the Puzzle around his neck, now he was using their link to be here. He should have said no.

/You worry way too much. And we have been over this./ Yuugi whined and gave him those damn puppy-dog-eyes.

"So, you two were stalking me. That I would see the day when his highness would do something like this." Bakura mocked him. "Aren't you supposed to be the good one that only ever does what is right?"

"Now, that would be boring, wouldn't it." Yami shrugged and stretched. "Seems like Malik is the only one left." He quickly changed the topic.

"Seems like it." Bakura ruffled his hair in frustration. "I don't understand this. This was too easy. Am I the only one who thinks that there is something fishy going on?"

Yami sighed. The next time Bakura would deny that he is concerned about Ryou he would point this out. /_Aibou, would you mind to leave? I have to talk in private with the thickhead._/

Yuugi shook his head and smiled faintly. /Not at all. Let him know that even I think that he looks pathetic like that./

Yami blinked at him and shook his head. /_Okay. And aibou, you really don't need to feel so down. You remembered, there's nothing more I could wish for._/

Finally his little one gave him a real smile, not as happy and carefree as normal, but a real smile nonetheless. /I better go now. Bakura looks like he wants to behead you./

Yami chuckled and turned back to Bakura, who really looked like he wanted to rip him into little pieces. "I apologize, but I needed to send Yuugi home."

"Whatever." Bakura growled. "What do you think?"

"Well, a lot of people get hit by enlightenment at night." He observed Bakura closely and could literally see how his brain worked. His expression turning from irritated to disbelieving.

"But, isn't that against the rules?" He looked suspicious around.

He had a point. Yami knew as much, but his friend was forgetting something. "Nature is nature, isn't it?"

Bakura stared at him and then scoffed. "I hate it to be a play ball."

"I know that feeling." Yami agreed. "Well, let's go home and tell the others the good news." He paused. "By the way, even Yuugi thought that you looked pathetic."

"Your squirt should better watch out. I won't take this cocky attitude for long."

Yami smirked. "And that after you spoke so highly of him."

"I hate you."

"I know."

X

A dark figure walked up and down, cursing silently. The figure was surrounded by a powerful aura, a deadly aura. He was several feet away from all the plants and food in the room, but still they rotted until only dust was left from them.

"Brother, don't you think you are a little overreacting?" Another figure said in a strange language, leaning nonchalantly against the wall.

"Overreacting?" The first one snapped in the same language and now even the light seemed to die around him. "You cheated!"

"I don't think so, my dear brother. I would know if I did, don't you think?" Through the darkness it was hard to see, but the other was sure that he had the nerve to smirk at him.

"Don't you dare to say that you just did your job. And don't call me your brother." He growled, punching the stone column next to him with his fist.

"My dear brother, why so angry? It isn't becoming for you. Why don't you drink a tea? It has something calming." A new voice said, making the first even more angry.

"What are you doing here?"

The newcomer raised his hands in surrender. "You should take the Pharaoh and the Thief as an example. Holding a grudge so long isn't healthy."

"I won't take this insolence. Leave, both of you!"

The second figure sighed and turned to the last one. "Care to join me for a glass of wine."

He smirked. "I would love to take that offer." He looked back at the first one. "I have to celebrate something."

"OUT!"

The two figures weren't wasting more time, but their mood hadn't dampened one bit. Silently they smiled at each other.

* * *

_Well, I think this chapter had a few good hints. I hope you liked it. Oh, and I don't think the next update will be before the weekend. I really need to learn. Sorry._

_Have a good time! And if you want leave a review please._


	15. Chapter 15

_Again thank you all for your reviews so far. They mean a lot to me and I take them all to heart even if I don't answer to them, it just means that I don't know other thinks to write than "Thank you" or that my mind was somewhere too high in the clouds._

* * *

Slow and silent the rain dripped against the window. Yuugi watched the raindrops connecting with their kind to form small rivers. It was kind of relaxing, helped him to calm his mind, taking away his thoughts. He didn't even understand why he was so depressed. Maybe partly, but not fully.

"You'll get a stiff neck if you continue sitting like that."

Yuugi smiled, his depressive mood changing into a bright one, only a fracture of it was left on the back of his mind, but if it had been any other person he would have jumped and maybe would have made a slightly unmanly sound. "Hm? I don't think so." He turned around. "So, for what do I deserve this visit?" he asked in a playful voice.

Yami smirked and came closer until he was standing right in front of Yuugi. He leaned down so that their faces were at the same high. "My 'lowly folk' is annoying the hell out of me, that's why I decided to have fun with my favorite game."

"And here I thought you came to torture me."

"Well, that certainly would be a great idea." This time Yuugi did jump, but he could suppress any sounds that were threatened to leave his mouth. Yami straightened up and turned around to face the newcomer.

"Grandpa." Yuugi whined. "It's the weekend." He wondered how long he had stood there.

The old man sighed. "You just don't want to learn."

"Well, we don't need to do that anymore. I mean, it only had been a prank so that Yami and I could spend time with each other, wasn't it?" He pouted at his grandfather; honestly, learning for school was the last on his list. There were things that were definitely more important at the moment. Why always bringing it up? So stupid.

"Don't worry. I'll make sure that Yuugi's grades stay up." Yami reassured.

/Traitor./

/_I just want your best._/ Yuugi let go of a breath. Yami and his grandpa were a bad combo. He had no chance when both of them were on the same side. Truly unfair.

Sugoroku smiled fondly. "I know you will Atemu, my boy."

Yuugi beamed in happiness. Yesterday he had had enough. His grandfather had started to worry even more and wouldn't leave him alone with questions. But what was worse, his grandfather had expressed how disappointed he was in Yami and that he would have thought better of him. Now that Yuugi couldn't let stand. At the risk of sounding like an insane teenager he had told his grandpa everything, really, only afterwards had he thought about how he might have sounded. He had feared his grandfather's reaction and was dumbfounded when the old man had believed him just like that. He wanted to see the Millennium Puzzle, though. So Yuugi had called over Yami and after seeing the Puzzle Sugoroku had welcomed the former Pharaoh like a long-lost family member, regardless that he couldn't remember anything. It had warmed the petite teen's heart greatly and gave him the hope that his friends would react in the same way.

"Well, I'll leave you two alone then." His grandfather broke through his thoughts. Yuugi noticed that Yami looked somewhat sheepishly and so figured that he had missed something. He didn't need to ask to find out what.

"Your grandpa scolded me. He said that I shouldn't call my friends 'lowly folk' not even in jest and that it didn't matter that Bakura came up with it." Yami explained.

Yuugi nodded. That sounded like his grandpa, alright. "So? How did they annoy you this time?"

Yami heaved a sigh and sat down on Yuugi's bed, resting his head against the wall. "Mana and Mariku tease Bakura nonstop, who is at the moment very easy to irritate. He still pouts about the fact that Ryou has tightly closed their mind link and he's worried."

Yuugi could understand that. He had tried to call Ryou but the white-head wouldn't pick up. An hour ago he had gone over to Ryou's place, but he wouldn't open the door, but at least he had talked through the door with him, saying that he needed time to think, to sort everything out. Yuugi had left then.

"Mariku is behaving more manically than normal." Yami continued his explanation. "I guess he needs to reduce some stress. I just needed to escape the insanity of it all. I'm tired of playing babysitter."

"So, you just came to hide." Yuugi pouted at his dark, not knowing why that thought was upsetting him so much.

Yami smiled at him. "Not quite right. Mahad came home, I saw a chance to see you and I took it."

Yuugi returned the smile and walked over to the bed to sit beside his dark. "Poor Mahad, to leave him alone with them. How mean of you."

"He'll manage. Kisara is with him." Yami replied dismissively. "And I'm sure that I'm not needed to stop those two from destroying the world. The worst that could happen is that Mahad loses his patience or that the house is burned to the ground."

Yuugi rested his head against Yami's shoulder and hummed. "I hope they do." He blushed slightly and spoke the next words very fast. "Because then you could move back in here and I would see you more often." As nice as the mind link was, it was nothing compared to having Yami next to him.

Yami took one of Yuugi's hands in his. "Don't temp me to burn that house myself. Kisara and Mana would never forgive me after all the work they put into it."

Yuugi laughed at that and started to play with Yami's fingers. He still was amazed that Yami had his own real, living body. It made him happy for his other self. No, maybe he should stop calling him that, Yami was his own person now. He now was Atemu and not the other Yuugi anymore.

The short teen pressed his free hand against his head, a sharp pain having shoot through it. He could see a flash of a still lost memory, but every part of his soul refused to remember it. That flash alone made him feel like an emotional wreck.

"Aibou." Yuugi could feel how Yami brushed away his tears. When had he started crying? He opened his eyes to look at a worried Yami, only to cry harder. The former Pharaoh pulled him into his arms, trying to calm him down with words, gestures and soothing waves through their link. It helped and after a handful of minutes Yuugi's tears had stopped and he was getting a grip on his emotions.

"I'm sorry. I don't know what..." Yuugi sighed and pulled away, but he was not able to look at Yami. He felt guilty that he didn't want to get this memory back. Ra, he was so hopeless. How was he supposed to play this game if he was too weak to remember his own past? He was angry at himself. His dark had to play a cruel shadow game with Bakura to get his memories back and all Yuugi had to do was to let it happen. He was so pathetic. So much to getting a grip on his emotions.

He took a deep breath. "Was it really that bad?" He hadn't meant to speak out loud.

Yami looked thoughtful for a moment obviously thinking how to answer without breaking those stupid rules that made everything unnecessary complicated. Who ever made those rules deserves a trip to the shadow realm.

Yuugi could see Yami's expression change. He now was captured so deep in his own thoughts that he probably wouldn't even notice Bakura stealing his clothes while he still was wearing them. But hey, he was the Thief King, he probably could do it even when Yami was on high alert.

The short teen shook his head to get that picture out of his mind, wondering what was wrong with him.

"Yuugi." Said teen looked up. Yami gave him a serious look. "That fragment of your past right now had nothing to do with the ceremonial battle, not directly, they could be connected with each other, though."

Yuugi blinked. "Huh? But what else would make me feel so overly guilty and grieving that it is suffocating me?" Or made him fear that Yami would hate him, never forgive him?

"I don't know." Yuugi had the feeling that his dark had a very good guess. "Little one, I will never hate you, no matter what you will do or what you already did." He was looking intensely at him with those deep, beautiful burning crimson eyes, making the short teen for the first time on that day notice how close their faces were, in what position they were in and it made him strangely aware of his bed under him. And why was his body suddenly so hot?

"Yuugi! You have a visitor!" Came the shout of his grandpa and destroyed whatever moment was just coming up between him and Yami.

Yuugi got to his feet. Why were his knees so weak? "I'm coming!" He answered and turned back to Yami who looked totally normal, like nothing strange had just occurred between them. Maybe it had only been him? "Uhm...Are you coming?"

Yami gave him one of his smiles. "You go first. If it is Ryou he probably doesn't want to see me."

He nodded. His counterpart had a point. He left the room. He wasn't sure but just before he closed the door behind him it sounded like Yami was groaning and collapsing on the bed. He dismissed that thought, thinking that he had only imagined it.

He went downstairs and heard voices, instantly knowing who was there. He reached the part of the house that was the game shop and found his guess confirmed.

"Jonouchi-kun." He greeted enthusiastically.

"Hey Yug'." The blond pulled him into a headlock and ruffled his hair. Yuugi used that moment to tell Yami who the visitor was, receiving just a short for his dark untypical sound of acknowledgement. However, he had no time to think about it.

"What brings you here?" he asked as soon as his friend let go of him.

Jonouchi crossed his arms. "We need to talk."

Yuugi gulped, his goofy friend looked dead serious. "Okay." He gestured him to follow, leading the way to the kitchen, knowing his friend it was more practical to be close to the source of food. "Do you want anything?"

"Maybe later." Well, that was strange and made Yuugi nervous. Jonouchi not wanting anything to eat? His stomach was never appeased. The end of the world must be near.

They sat both down. "So, what do you want to talk about?"

Jonouchi hold up three fingers. "About several things. First of all I want to know why you're avoiding me, secondly I want to know what is going on between you and that Sennen and thirdly I think I deserve to know why you, Ryou and Malik were on a date with the three people you hate."

Yuugi blushed a delicate red. "I-it wasn't a d-date. And how did you find out?"

"Malik told me. And don't lie to me. From what he said that totally had been a date." Jonouchi argued stubbornly.

"What did Malik tell you?" Yuugi asked suspicious.

"Everything. Well, Yug' I'm all ears. I want my answers and this time I won't let you get away." He referred to their last conversation on Friday. It was needless to say that he had had something more important to do on that day.

The short teen felt annoyance wash over him, knowing that it was not his. He looked at the doorway behind Jonouchi and saw Yami leaning against the doorframe. The blond followed his gaze and jumped to his feet.

"What the hell are you doing here?!" He looked back and forth between Yami and Yuugi. "What's he doing here?"

"Err...you know that he's my tutor, don't you?" Yuugi asked sheepishly.

Jonouchi rolled his eyes. "No shit. Now tell me the real reason."

Yuugi exchanged one glance with Yami, who nodded. "Okay, but you have to promise me not to talk with Malik over it."

"Why?"

"'Cause it is important. Please Jonouchi-kun." Yuugi gave him his eyes of doom.

"Fine. I promise." Jonouchi agreed reluctantly, not facing Yuugi any longer.

"I'm also interested in that story." A cold voice spoke up, making them all shiver. They all were surprised by the sudden arrival. "Do I have to remind you that we had a deal? A deal you are not keeping your end of?"

"Kaiba-kun." Yuugi had to admit that he had indeed forgotten about it. "Please, take a seat," he said stiffly. There was no way Kaiba would leave and they all knew that, so no one complained. The CEO nodded, eyed Jonouchi with disdain like he always did and sat down as far away from him as he could. Yami remained standing where he was.

Sugoroku cleared his throat. "I'm in the shop if you need anything." Yuugi wished he could follow him. The tension in the room was overwhelming. And why were Yami and Kaiba glaring at each other like they would dueling? Maybe it had something to do with his threat.

"You may start explaining." Kaiba spoke up without breaking eye contact with Yami.

"Err...well...you see..." How should he do that? "I know this will be hard...to believe, but I'm telling the truth." He wished Yami could do the explanation, he was better with words than him. "You see we kinda play a game that made us forget our past...I remembered recently...and well, um, Yami is my other half, the other half of my soul...He was an ancient Egyptian Pharaoh that...lived inside my body when he still was a spirit...and dueled for me...and we-"

"Stop right there." Kaiba interrupted. Yuugi knew this would happen considering his friend's nature to deny everything supernatural. "Do you really want to tell me that you still believe this nonsense and that you now think he is the personification of your other personality?"

To say that Yuugi and Yami were shocked would be more than an understatement. Their jaws literally hit the ground. Jonouchi just looked confused.

"Y-you remember?" Yami stuttered out, catching himself faster than Yuugi.

The CEO glared at him. "I'll let you know that my brain is in excellent condition. Now tell me, why do you support this nonsense? What are you gaining from it?"

Yami groaned and rubbed his hand over his face. "Kaiba. I'm standing _right_ in front of you and Yuugi sits right next to you."

"And what should that proof? You just look alike. It's a coincidence nothing more." Kaiba replied coldly.

"And what about Ryou and Bakura, Malik and Mariku?" Yami asked frustrated.

"I'll admit that the chances for this setup are very low, but it is still in a possible range of events." The CEO countered unimpressed.

"So, you want to tell me that you find it more plausible that Yuugi, Ryou and Malik had a case of personality disorder, were suddenly healed from it and all have doublegangers that look like a darker version of them instead of the three of us being ancient spirits after all you have witnessed?" The former Pharaoh looked like he wanted to rip his hair out. "After all what happened in Egypt?"

"What are you talking about? I never have been in Egypt." This meant that he couldn't remember everything. Yuugi didn't knew how to feel about it.

"Whoa. Could we go back a few pages? I can't follow." Jonouchi interrupted their debate.

Kaiba turned his glare on him. "Don't play dumb mutt. Or are you just embarrassed that you believed this supernatural crab?"

"Don't call me that!" The blond frowned. "And I still don't get what ya all are talk about. Yuugi, Ryou and Malik never had a personality disorder."

The CEO rolled his eyes. "Has Mazaki hit your head too often? Don't tell me you really can't remember how Yuugi's personality changed each time he played a game. Or Malik and Bakura going crazy and wanting to rule or destroy the world. All this talk about the shadow realm, shadow games and expensive looking 'Millennium Items'. You can't tell me that you have forgotten how Malik 'brainwashed' you, forced you to a duel with Yuugi and nearly killed both of you in the process. Not to mention that you were dead for a few minutes after one of those 'shadow games' against Malik." Neither Yuugi nor Yami could believe their ears.

"Are you on drugs or something?" Jonouchi eyed him like he had lost his mind.

Kaiba scowled. "I don't need to hear that from someone who believed in that grab and wanted to make me believe it too."

"But it is true." Yuugi took part in the conversation again. "All of it. Please, you have to think about it. Don't you have the feeling that something is out-of-place?"

The blond opened his mouth to say something but changed his mind.

Kaiba snored. "What should there be out-of-place? Maybe it is time for you to visit a mental institution."

Yuugi thought hard, but he didn't knew what to say.

"Listen Kaiba," now Yami looked like he wanted to knock some sense into the proud CEO with all his might, "Yuugi and I will never talk about this again with you if you talk with Kisara and still don't believe us."

Yuugi's eyes lit up. "Yes, you should do that. Didn't you say that she reminded you of someone? That surely will help you to find out."

"I don't see why talking with her would do anything in your favor, but I agree if it is all that it takes for you to leave me out of your imaginary world order." Kaiba gave them one of his coldest looks.

Suddenly Jonouchi jumped to his feet. "Now it makes sense!"

"What makes sense Jonouchi-kun?" Yuugi asked.

"Mai asked me how the other Yuugi was doing and why she wasn't seeing him dueling anymore. She really got pissed off at me when I didn't know what she was talking about, saying that I shouldn't play dumb." Jonouchi looked like he was just presented with a whole room of burgers only for him.

Yuugi was confused.

/_I think Rebecca also hasn't forgotten._/ Like always his dark knew what he was thinking.

/But why hasn't she said anything?/

Yami grimaced. /_She's obsessed with you. I guess she had other things in mind when she was visiting. We should be grateful for it._/ He sounded rather reluctant to say that last sentence.

Kaiba had to answer a call. It sounded like it was about something important, at least Yuugi didn't understand a thing of what was said. When the CEO finished his call he got to his feet. "I'm free tomorrow after school. If you want me to listen to her bring her to Kaiba Corp., I'll notify my secretary on your arrival. There is no need to see me out. I know my way." He added icily after Yuugi made a move to stand up. He then left with his gravity defying coat billowing out behind him.

Jonouchi hmpf'ed. "Arrogant bastard." He turned to Yuugi. "Well, let me hear all of it." The petite teen smiled and told him everything he knew. They talked for a few hours.

"Wow. Can't believe I have forgotten all of that." Jonouchi said after Yuugi was finally finished and the blond had no questions left. "But sorry Yug', Atemu, my brain still comes up with nothing when I try to recall it."

"No need to feel bad. You'll soon enough." Yami reassured.

Jonouchi only growled. "Che. It's unfair that rich boy knows so much. Do you really think that dragon of his can open his eyes?"

"I hope so. They have a strong bond." He wasn't looking that confident either.

"Well, if worse comes to worse we will just talk with Mokuba and get him to help us." Yuugi shrugged. "I'm sure Kaiba will be helpless against his brother and Kisara."

"Hey, can she transform into the Blue-Eyes?" In Yuugi's opinion that was a good question. Like his friend he looked at Yami.

"Only if Kaiba wants to. But I could bring Mahad and Mana along. They can transform into their respective duel monsters." Yami answered them after a moment.

Jonouchi stretched. "I have to see that." The clock caught his eye. "Oh shit. I'm late. Shizuka is waiting for me. I'll check if she has a case of amnesia like we do." Yuugi and Yami nodded and followed him. "Don't leave me out on this tomorrow."

"We won't." Yuugi looked sternly at him. "And no word to Malik."

"I know, I know. That stupid rule that make no sense. Who ever made those rules is scared of a real game." The blond waved his hand in a dismissive manner. "Well, see you tomorrow." He said his goodbyes to grandpa and run off.

Yuugi and Yami waited in front of the game shop until the blond was out of sight. The former let go of a breath. "I'm glad Jonouchi reacted like that, but I really can't understand Kaiba."

"He is the master of denial." Yami reminded him. "He never believed us."

"That's true."

They fell into silence and just stood there for a long time.

"I better leave too." Yami eventually broke their silence. "I'm curious if the house still stands."

Yuugi giggled. "If not, my door is always open for you." In a sudden urge he hugged Yami, which the older one returned. "Have a safe trip home."

"It's not that far away."

Yuugi pouted at him. "So, you're allowed to worry but I'm not?"

"Fine. I'll let you win this time, but only because I'm too tired to argue with you." Yami rested his head against Yuugi's, their eyes locked. "Aibou."

"Hm?"

"I can't leave if you don't let go."

"Why don't let you go first?" Yuugi countered. His body was feeling hot again but he was too focused on gazing into Yami's eyes to wonder about it.

"Yuugi! It's late! You have school tomorrow!" And again their moment was interrupted by a shout of his grandpa. They pulled away from each other, both suddenly too embarrassed to look at the other.

"Yuugi!"

The short teen flinched. "Uhm...err...tell me when you get home." Yami nodded and waited for Yuugi to go back into the house before he left.

When he was finally alone Yuugi thought over his short flashback. He knew that Yami was right. It had nothing to do with the ceremonial battle. He hadn't seen much, but from what he saw he had been in his room. He had a very bad feeling about it. He just hoped that in the end everything would be worth it.

* * *

_...Oh, fuck, is it only me or is this story and my writing getting worse and worse? I'm sorry. I hope this is only because my brain is full with stuff from university or that I just feel like this since I'm too depressed at the moment to think positive._

_I hope you all have a good weekend!_


	16. Chapter 16

_I hope that from now on I can update more often again. Let's hope my personal life stops getting in the way._

_On another note, thank you _winged sapphire wolf :) _like I told you our little conversation gave me an idea, well, that little idea inspired me somehow which resulted into me having to fully rewrite this and the next chapter and now I'm really happy! No sarcasm, I like this new version so much better! Not that anything from the story itself was changed, I just wrote something I wanted to write initially a little later. If you all are curious what that idea was you sadly have to wait for the next chapter...and don't ask how that led to this. I don't know how my brain functions._

_Hm...long author's note for a long chapter...Enjoy!_

* * *

He moved silently, carefully, avoided to make any sounds. His senses were on high alert, his eyes and ears sharp. When he reached his destination he paused and turned around, checking if the air was still clear. It was. He turned back and inserted the key to open the door. He nearly flinched at the 'click' that broke through the heavy silence. He paused and listened. Nothing. He opened the door and naturally that damn thing had to creak louder than it normally did. His body tensed but this time he didn't waited for any changes, he just entered the room and closed the door as softly as he could.

He sighed. Part one of his mission was fulfilled. '_Fuck, Malik Ishtar you sound like a spy or ninja,_' he thought, scowling at himself. Whatever, he had no time to waste. He turned on the lights and took in his surroundings. The study room of his sister looked as tidy as ever, if not a bit too loaded with all that old stuff. There had been a time when he had complained about Ishizu having all those old scrolls at their home instead of storing it in the museum where she worked, but now it was playing into his hands.

He walked over to the bookshelves to start his search. He needed a confirmation for his suspicion. Malik had only noticed it recently, but something was off with his sister and brother, it felt like they were hiding something from him that was very important, as if they tried to protect him and that annoyed him greatly. And they were lying to him. He just knew it. Whenever he had asked Ishizu about her meetings with that guardian of that psycho she had closed up on him. He had thought that it was because she was secretly dating him and knew that it would irritate him due to Mahad's connection to that insane moron. Now he had the feeling that there was something else behind those meetings and his gut told him that it was somehow connected to him, his friends and to Mariku's group. His sister knew something and he would find out what it was and no one would stop him. He just had to, especially after last Friday.

Nothing in the bookshelves seemed of interest for his purposes. Malik turned his attention to Ishizu's desk. All the drawers were locked. No problem for him. His sister might be exceptionally intelligent, but even she did mistakes and keeping the key to this room together with those for the drawers was a mistake and luck for him. He had had a hell of a time to get this key ring and didn't wanted to know what troubles would have awaited him if she would have kept them in different places. Truth be told he wouldn't even have gained this key ring if it weren't for Jonouchi and his surprise visit, successfully distracting Ishizu with his goofiness long enough for him to 'borrow' the keys. He would have to thank his friend later for this.

Malik unlocked the first drawer and pulled it open. He blinked. Inside was a really old looking book, but that wasn't what confused him. The front was written in hieroglyphs and for some reason he had no problem reading them. How strange.

"The duty of tomb keepers." Malik read out loud. _'Tomb keepers_.' Well, that rung a few bells inside his head. According to his siblings they were descendants of an old clan of tomb keepers and had lived underground for several years. His friends had tried to question him about it, but he had closed up whenever they did for the simple reason that he couldn't remember his childhood at all. Okay, he could remember growing up in an old looking building with no windows, without sunlight, but that was about it and he never had felt the need to questions his siblings about that time. Could it be that he had learned how to read hieroglyphs back then? If this was true then it was interesting that he hadn't lost that ability.

Malik sat down on Ishizu's chair. For a moment he feared to open that book and find out what was written inside but then he shook his head and scolded himself that there was nothing to fear. Besides, he had no time whatsoever to be scared of the secrets of his family, in particular not if those could bring light into his situation.

He opened the book carefully, not wanting to damage it, mostly because Ishizu would castrate him if he would, and started reading, still amazed that he was able to. Malik couldn't believe half of that bullshit. No wonder he wanted to forget about it. The life of a tomb keeper was fucked up. But...

One of those nearly unbearable headaches came over him and that creepy voice was back in action. This time however it sounded even more set to get his mind of the task at hand. As if he would let himself getting beat by a bodiless voice that certainly wasn't a product of his own mind. Something supernatural was going on here and he would find out what. Oh yes, hearing that voice only meant that he was close to the truth. Perfect.

After finishing the irritating bock Malik focused on the other things in that drawer. There were a few scrolls that seemed to describe some ancient Egyptian rituals. He wasn't really interested in those. But something in there caught his eyes with morbid fascination. A really old looking dagger, a ceremonial knife.

He slammed the drawer shut. Malik's whole body was shaking uncontrollable and his back hurt like hell. Panic took hold of him and he had to take several very deep and calming breathes, had to chant in his head over and over again that there was nothing that could hurt him before he was calm enough to think somewhat straight again.

Could it be...? Yes, there was no doubt in his mind, really, there never truly had been. He could understand why Ishizu and Rishid kept this from him, why he had repressed that time from his mind. But there still was something not quite fitting. Something was still amiss. And where came that psycho and his friends into play in this?

Yuugi had once said that they never were talking about them. Now that he thought a little more about it he had to admit that something always had stopped him sharply whenever he had the urge to talk with his friends about that moron. It had been like an impassable barrier that tied up his mouth. The same happened with his thoughts when he tried to think about Mariku, they just halted. Even now he had a really hard time to stay focused. It wasn't helping that his head felt like bursting.

Oh and when he got somehow over that stupid barrier in his head he just couldn't speak out that stupid name that sounded nearly like his own damn name. Also a fact that Yuugi had pointed out and also a reason he was stopped short when he wanted to rant about that lunatic.

Malik rested his forehead against the surface of the desk, his hands grabbing his head tightly. No, he wouldn't give up only because of pain. He wasn't that weak.

Okay, that was getting him nowhere. New thought. Mariku, Bakura and Atemu looked like him, Ryou and Yuugi, but not like individual matches, more like darker versions of them, counterparts with a darker soul. Parts. Soul. Dark. A lighter and a darker part of one soul, two halves of one soul.

It felt like the gears of his brain would finally all click perfectly into each other, connecting the parts that hold everything he knew with deep buried knowledge, making him see everything clearly that he only had registered subconsciously.

He didn't knew how long he had been sitting there, replaying everything in his mind countless times, when suddenly Ishizu stormed into the room. "Malik! I knew it. Didn't I told you to stay away from this room?" She sounded more worried than angry. Her words even were somewhat dull, like she wasn't meaning them at all.

"You knew, didn't you?" He replied flatly.

"What are you talking about?" Ishizu asked softly, but he knew her long enough to hear excited curiosity in her voice. "Malik, are you alright?" She laid a hand on his shoulder.

Malik jerked to his feet. "I need to go to school and clarify something."

"Malik." Ishizu followed him to his room, a concerned expression on her face but there was also some kind of anticipation. "Please tell me if I'm right. Could it be that you-"

"Yes, I do." He interrupted her. "I remember everything. Why haven't you told me? Do I look that weak to you? Why have you hidden those things from me?" He grabbed his clothes and left for the bathroom.

"No, Malik. I apologize but I just couldn't. I was forbidden to do so. We all were." She tried to defend her actions. "And showing you...I could do nothing actively and you never wanted to set a foot in here." Meaning that ban for him to enter this room was only there to tempt him to do just that. Did he look like a small child that was falling for such tricks?

Malik stopped in his tracks and sighed. He had no time to get upset over his sister. "I'm sorry Ishizu. Let's talk about this later. I have a bone to pick with a psycho." His sister nodded, massaging her temple. She probably knew what would happen.

Half an hour later he stood in front of Domino High, searching for his prey. He only had to follow the insane laugher to find it.

"Mariku!" He ignored the sudden upcoming wind or the fact that he just was able to say that name without a problem.

Malik stalked over to the frozen group that looked at him in shock. He ignored all of them, didn't even paused to wonder why Yuugi was with them. He had a very good guess anyway. He took hold of the collar of a strangely shell-shocked Mariku. "You and I need to have a little talk. So move your ass." And he dragged him with him to a secluded part of the school. Still ignoring everything else.

Mariku stared at him while he glared. "Stop staring at me like that you fucking idiot."

His dark blinked at him. "When? How?"

Malik rolled his eyes. "Last night. Wanting answers, using my brain and never giving up! Do you have any more stupid questions?"

"Hey! They are legit. Why the fuck are you so pissed off?" Mariku got into a defensive posture. "What are you blaming me for now?"

The blond narrowed his eyes in irritation. "Oh I'll tell you. First you bet my soul in a freaking shadow game against the Pharaoh." He pocked his index against Mariku's chest. "And now you play my protector from the shadows. And don't try to deny it. I know your signatures."

Mariku raised a brow. "Are you fucking kidding me? You're angry because I helped you?"

"I don't need your kind of help. I'm not a little child anymore. You have no right to make my decisions for me or treat me like a weakling that isn't able to do anything or rule over my life." Malik took a page from Kaiba's book and glared icily. "Listen and listen carefully. If you want to make it up to me you'll treat me for who I am, with respect and you'll apologize to everyone. I'm pretty sure that you haven't already done so."

They both broke out into a glaring match neither of them was ready to give up for several minutes until Mariku closed his eyes and moved his head to the side. "Geez, you're impossible. But I guess that makes you worth being my light."

Malik heaved a sigh. His dark was so irritating. "Apology accepted."

Mariku looked a little outraged at that statement, but Malik also noticed that he was fighting down a for him untypical blush. Interesting. "That wasn't an apology. I never-"

"Don't ruin the moment. Now move you fool or you'll miss first period." He already was leaving a now scowling Mariku behind.

Malik rubbed a hand over his face, hoping that he wouldn't regret his decision. But...

He paused in his steps and turned his head slightly over his shoulder. "I'll only say this once." Now he was the one who fought against his cheeks turning pink. "Thanks for always looking out for me."

Mariku furrowed his brows. "Didn't you just say that I shall not do that anymore?"

"You're a moron." Malik shook his head. "That's not what I said. Now come, our friends are waiting."

"Ishizu won't be happy." Mariku suddenly pointed out when he reached him after letting go of a few curses.

Malik smiled softly. "Who cares?" The warning bell sounded. "Oh shit, if I'm too late you'll have to pay for it!" Mariku just gazed at him as if he was the crazy one of them.

X

Yuugi couldn't believe that what he just had seen had truly happened. He stared for a long moment. Malik and Mariku were long gone when he finally had snapped out of his stupor. "Did that really just happen?"

"Yes." Yami confirmed, sounding as stunned as he had.

"I'm glad." Kisara's face beamed in happiness and relief for her friend, there also was a little hope.

"I guess your little get-together on Friday was really all that was needed." Mana smiled. "See? You shouldn't have acted like frightened rabbits."

Bakura glared at her. It was Yami that responded, though. "Mana, we're over this, so leave him alone."

"Am I dreaming or has his highness just spoken up for me?" The whitehead asked with fake-shock.

"Well, even a simple thief like you deserves it to be defended by me when he is too weak to do it himself." Yami replied with a smirk receiving a death glare that he matched.

Yuugi smiled over their antics. But then his expression turned into a thoughtful one. However, as soon as his thought came to live he was interrupted.

"Yuugi?" All eyes turned towards the newcomers. Anzu looked at him with a disbelieving, confused and slightly wary expression. Honda just seemed to be puzzled over the fact that Yuugi was with Yami and his friends and being so at ease with it. Jonouchi grinned.

"Morning, Anzu. Jonouchi. Honda." Yuugi greeted as enthusiastic and innocent as he could, of course he had no problem at all to sound innocent. "Is something wrong?"

Anzu furrowed her eyebrows. "That's what I want to ask you." Her eyes wandered to Yami and back to him. "Or rather...Did something happen between you two?"

"Uh...well..." Her stern look made him highly uncomfortable.

Bakura scoffed. "Oh, I'm pretty sure that nothing did happen...yet." Why had that sounded so strange, so suggestive? And why was Yuugi suddenly feeling so embarrassed because of it?

"I'm not asking you." Anzu replied annoyed.

"You asked the wrong question anyway." It was Mana who spoke up. "It's really sad that nothing happened, though." She sighed and hugged Yuugi, pouting at Yami, who looked away and crossed his arms over his chest. Yuugi felt like blushing or running away and he knew from Yami's stance that he wasn't doing any better. '_Okay...What's she talking about?_' What was there that even could make his dark shy?_ 'Do I even want to know?_'

Anzu put her hands on her hips, narrowing her eyes at Mana or rather her arms around Yuugi. "What do you mean? And would you please let go of Yuugi? He obviously is uncomfortable." In Yuugi's ears it sounded like she tried to keep her voice calm.

"Yes, we all know there's only one pair of arms that he loves to have around him." Bakura smirked meaningfully, mischievously at him and Yuugi suddenly was sure that he didn't want to know what they were talking about. They probably were just teasing anyway. It was in their nature, wasn't it? But it would be nice if they could stop it. Dying from embarrassment wasn't something he wanted to experience. And why wasn't Yami doing anything to stop them?

His rescue from further teasing came in the form of a highly annoyed dragon. Well, sort of. "Stop your teasing. It isn't helpful, particularly not if your victim is so very blind and dense that you just have to feel sad." She shook her head in pity and then smiled like she hadn't just said a word. "We better should go before class is starting."

"Oh, you're right." Mana smiled and out of nowhere kissed Yuugi's cheek. "Later Yuugi-chan~" He didn't know how to react, but didn't really had to, since Yami finally seemed to be able to move and speak again.

The dark pulled Mana away from Yuugi and dragged her with him. "Hey Bakura, want to know exactly how those fangirls got those pictures of your little light?" Oh, yes, there was no doubt. He certainly was pissed off. Yuugi could only wonder why it was so bad.

Mana looked horrified and tried to free herself as Bakura and Kisara followed them, the former highly interested in what Yami had to say.

/Aren't you...overreacting?/ Yuugi asked weakly, feeling sorry for the hyperactive girl.

He had to wait a moment for a response. /_Definitive not._/ Maybe pissed off wasn't the right term...

"How can he be friends with them?" Yuugi turned to Anzu, who glared poison at Mana. He wondered what her problem was.

Honda shrugged. "They're all a strange bunch." Yuugi wanted to disagree, but his friend had a point.

"Uh...Does anyone of you know what they had been talking about?" Jonouchi asked confused, scratching his head that was tilted to his right.

"Nope." Was Honda's simple answer.

"I don't know either." The petite teen agreed, feeling as confused as his blond friend. And still...Why had it made Yami and Anzu so furious? He just wasn't getting it.

Anzu massaged her temple in frustration, looking like she was about to explode. "Men are so dense," she muttered under her breath before scowling at them. "Anyway, what did she mean when she said that I asked the wrong question?"

"I'll tell you during lunch. This is a long story." Yuugi had decided to try and explain the situation to Anzu and Honda. He still felt very bad for keeping things from them and now that Ryou and Malik seemed to remember there was no point in not telling anymore. Well, maybe there hadn't been a real point in the beginning, but he just had feared that they wouldn't believe him, tell him that he had lost it and ended their friendship. Overreacting? Considering his past it was legit, wasn't it? Ra, he had to admit that he really was a worrier.

"Fine. I can't wait to hear it." Anzu said while leading the way to their classroom.

However, his plan was stopped short when they reached the classroom and Ryou out of nowhere took his wrist and dragged him with him. Yuugi started to wonder if today was the 'drag someone with you'-day, at least everyone seemed to do it.

"Ryou, Yuugi! Where are you going?" Anzu called after them. Jonouchi and Honda also looked questioned after them.

Ryou turned around and smiled brightly at her. "Could you excuse us? We have to discuss something really important." Yuugi wasn't sure if he should feel happy or worried.

Anzu sighed. "Don't take too long." And after one last curious gaze of all three of them they went their respective ways.

A few minutes later Yuugi and Ryou were on the roof. The white head wasn't facing him and the air between them was kind of tense. Yuugi noticed that the temperature had dropped. It wasn't helping the mood. He gulped. "This is about Bakura, isn't it?"

Ryou took a deep breath and turned around. The look he was giving him made Yuugi instantly feel as if he was in an interrogation. "Did you really forgave him all what he had done?" Yuugi nodded. "The Pharaoh too?" The short teen repeated the previous motion. "Why?"

"Well...Bakura isn't that bad...after all what he had gone through...It wasn't truly his fault." Why had Ryou to observe him that sharply? "And everyone deserves a second chance." He knew Yami was seeing it the same way.

Ryou's stern expression fell, he leaned against the fence that should keep students from jumping to their death and slid down. "You know, I wanted to make sure that he and the others would leave us alone. I was sure that they only meant bad news but then I suddenly remembered...How long do you?"

"Since Wednesday." Yuugi answered quietly.

Ryou pulled his keens against his chest and let his head sag. "I had a feeling." He took another deep breath and Yuugi knew that he now would skip to what he really wanted to talk about. "I guess you don't find it silly that I don't hate him."

Yuugi sad down beside him, thinking about how to answer. "I don't think someone can really hate the other part of his soul no matter what he did. And I know that you know him better than anybody else, you understand him, can relate to him...err yeah...I don't find it silly."

"But he only had used me. He never had cared about me." Ryou replied stubbornly. "All he did was hurting me and the people around me."

"I don't think that's true. I think he cared for you in his own way." Ryou had looked up and Yuugi could see that he wanted to argue. Oh well, he supposed it was better to tell him. They hadn't been that close at the time so he probably didn't know. "Yami wasn't much different." The eyes of the white head were disbelieving. "I'm not lying. Yami...as far as I know...he murdered at least two people and a lot landed in a psychiatry."

Ryou raised a brow. "Yuugi, have you just listened to your own words? That's hard to believe."

Yuugi pouted. "I know. Yami has changed a lot from the beginning."

"I certainly can't see it." Ryou smiled awkwardly. "But assuming it is true, were you never afraid of him?"

"I was." Yuugi admitted with a sigh. "But I somehow understood that he only wanted to protect me and that it was his nature, so I forgave him and I'm sure we have silently agreed that he isn't allowed to kill someone ever again."

Suddenly Ryou started to giggle. It took him a while to calm down. "Oh gods, we're all insane masochist. Are you aware that you, Malik and I are all bound to three more or less crazy, dangerous even somewhat murderous darks? That we forgive them everything? That our trust in them never truly wavers? That we never want to be without them regardless what they have done? Ra, we always excuse all their actions even if they hurt us."

Yuugi had to admit, when Ryou put it like that it sounded like they were a bit masochistic. He got something else from the monologue, though. "So, you don't hate him and aren't upset that he is back?"

"Obviously." Somehow that made Yuugi feel like a huge guild was lifted from his shoulders. "And I still think that it is stupid of me."

"Well, I guess we're hopeless when it comes down to our darks." Yuugi smiled at him.

Ryou nodded and then looked up to the sky. "Would you ask Atemu if he could bring this arrogant thief up here? I feel guilty for leaving him hanging that long." He closed his eyes and groaned, mumbling, "I'm such an idiot."

Yuugi ignored that last statement. /Yami?/

/_Aibou, I'm sorry for leaving like that._/ He sounded guilty.

/It's fine./ He really hadn't felt offended. He just hoped that Mana was alright, but that had to wait for later. /Ryou wants to talk with Bakura. We're on the roof./

There was a pause for a moment. /_Mariku and Malik want to accompany us. Malik wants to know if Ryou would be alright with it?_/

Yuugi passed the question on and received his answer. /He said that it isn't a problem. Can I take it that everything between Malik and Mariku is fine?/

/_Yes, but at least he isn't rubbing it in Bakura's face... not intentionally._/ Which meant that Bakura probably was highly irritated at the moment. Yuugi was a little worried about that but the feeling of his heart getting lighter outweighed this emotion.

They had to wait a while until the four arrived. Yuugi got to his feet at once and wanted to walk over to Yami but changed his mind a second later, waiting for Ryou to act first. An awkward silence took hold of them.

"I thought you wanted to talk with me." Bakura received a hit to the head from Mariku of all people for the tone he had used.

Ryou sighed and slowly got to his feet. "Let's talk over there." He pointed to the other end of the roof and gave Yuugi a smile that said that everything was alright.

Yami and the two blond were at Yuugi's side a second later. Before Yuugi could say a word Malik narrowed his eyes at Mariku. "Don't you want to say something?"

The dark rolled his eyes and looked at Yuugi. "Sorry for tormenting your soul and trying to kill you. Same goes for you Pharaoh." He sounded anything but sorry, more like disinterested and annoyed. Regardless, Yuugi knew that he meant it. It still was strange to hear him say that, though.

"Um...apology accepted," he answered truthfully.

Yami scoffed, his eyes fixed on Bakura and Ryou who talked in hushed voices. "You're forgiven."

Yuugi smiled at Yami and then also observed the two white heads. A relatively large bird with a long curved beak caught his eye and suddenly his thought from earlier returned. He could feel Yami listening in.

"That bas- I can't believe it." The two blonds shivered at the dark aura he emitted.

"What?" Mariku gave him a curious look.

"I just thought that I never thought about trying to say...Atemu." Yuugi blushed a deep red. A warm breeze came up.

The psycho blinked. "I totally forgot about that..."

"Me too and I bet Bakura is the same." Yami growled. The tips of his ears also a little red.

"Guess we now know how our hikaris have felt." Mariku glared irritated at the sky or at someone Yuugi couldn't see, he wasn't sure.

Malik crossed his arms over his chest. "Can someone of you explain to me what you're talking about?"

"Names can have great powers." Yami explained, still having an eye on Bakura and Ryou. "For example, Yuugi couldn't think of me as Yami since I gave that name myself and it is directly connected to our shared past." He paused as Ryou put his hands on his hips and glared at his dark. "Like you our friends have forgotten everything. There's a stupid rule that our names work as a spell to trigger the memories of the others if you say them, a reason you had been unable to do so until you weren't remembering enough yourself."

Malik frowned. "That makes no sense but please continue."

Yami nodded. "Of course Yuugi knew enough, so he should have been able to say my name. But someone made sure that this thought would vanish from all our minds."

"And that someone is very annoying and a bad looser." Mariku added aggravated. "Aren't there enough stones in our way?"

"Bakura! I mean it!" Ryou shouted and seemed to be embarrassed that he had raised his voice. There was a third breeze of warm wind.

Yuugi sweat dropped. "I don't think it's worth to get upset over. It doesn't matter anymore."

"It still annoys me." Yami pouted and Yuugi couldn't help but think once again that he looked adorable like that.

"Agreed." Mariku looked ready to rip of some heads.

Yuugi looked back at Ryou and Bakura who now seemed to have accomplished a mutual understanding. He smiled at that, but it fell right after Mariku's statement.

"Finally the real game is going to start." He paused. "After we take on Kaiba. I'm curious how this conversation is going to be." The other three just heaved a sigh to that.

X

"Stop looking at me like that brother. I have done nothing." He smirked at the figure opposite of him that looked ready to explode.

"He's right." A newly figure agreed, swirling a wine glass with her right hand. "The tomb keeper is highly intelligent and we all are keeping an eye on them."

"Well, I sadly have to agree, besides, it got irritating boring." A forth one spoke up from the shadows.

The first one started to laugh. "Indeed, but maybe our brother loves an easy victory."

The air around them got unbearable heavy and everything around them started to perish. "Very well, but in the end victory will be on our side. And don't forget, the first round still isn't won fully."

The first one shook his head. "You know, he is right you're annoying and a bad looser." He didn't cared when even the table started to turn into dust.

The woman smiled mischievously. "And you shouldn't underestimate love my dear."

"Don't be so sure of yourself. There were is love, hate is right next to it." The forth one chuckled and took the last sip of his drink before his glass vanished.

* * *

_Am I allowed to say it? Finally! The only one to take down now is Kaiba! Okay, the chapter was a little anticlimactic for my liking but I'm still very happy right now._

_And yes, the part I wanted to write later was the first part of this chapter._


	17. Chapter 17

_I'm so sorry, I accidentally had deleted everything I have written from my external disk on the weekend, wasn't one of my best ideas to name several files "Schreiben" (writing.)...yeah...stupid... I'm sorry that it took me so long to reconstruct the chapter from my memory._

* * *

The air around them was anything but positive, which made her sad. Shouldn't they all be happy? Everyone got nearly all their memories back; the yamis were reunited with their hikaris. And as soon as they had made sure that Seto was on the same page as them there wouldn't be any secrets to keep, no information to hide.

And that was where they were heading at the moment. To Kaiba Corp. She was nervous inside and hoped that things with him would go smoothly...Whom was she kidding? Knowing Seto this only could get tiring and irritating. He was just too good in playing blind and obvious, in lying to himself. Well, that was something to be negative about, it could cost them greatly, but she still believed that for once he would get over his oversized ego. The thought that she could lose him again if he would not was nearly too much for her. It wasn't only his life at stake, though; maybe they should have told the others.

"Anzu, I'm really sorry." Yuugi tried once again to apologize in his defeated voice. Kisara's heart clenched at the sight of his sad eyes. She could see Yami narrowing his eyes in irritation at the girl, but Yuugi probably wanted him to stay out of it. Kisara doubted that the former Pharaoh could do that for much longer. It was unfair that Anzu was only upset with little Yuugi.

"Well, I thought we're friends, and friends shouldn't keep such things from one another." The brunette clearly was disappointed and felt insulted. "Don't you trust us?"

"No one wants to hear your speeches." Bakura finally erupted. "The short stuff had his reasons and as his _friend_ you should accept that."

Anzu huffed at him but wasn't daring to do more since the white head was still in a really crabby mood and she still feared Bakura and Mariku.

As far as Kisara knew Ryou had demanded that Bakura would promise to never do things behind his back anymore and to never use him for his own plans without the teen knowing. But what really annoyed the thief was that Ryou wanted that he slowed down with his stealing habits, meaning no stealing if it wasn't absolute necessary. It was against his nature, but Kisara was sure that Ryou would allow it to him again soon enough. She had the feeling that the younger just wanted to make sure that his trust in his dark was justified after all what had happened between them. She could understand him and Bakura could do with a few restraints for a while.

"Kisara, are you sure?" Mana pulled her out of her thoughts with her quiet question. Over the time they really have become close friends.

"Yes, I'm sure." She replied with a soft smile. "Seto will be more comfortable if we aren't alone and it will be useful to get my arguments across." And she had to admit that she feared to be rejected, the reason she had kept away from him. It might sound weak but she couldn't bear it, not after all they had gone through. It wasn't helping that he avoided her, actively or unconsciously, she didn't know.

Mana rolled her eyes. "I have nothing against him being uncomfortable, but at least I can beat him up if he behaves like a jerk." She cracked her knuckles, but Kisara could see that she was also a bit nervous. She wondered how the three darks could stay so relaxed about it.

"No, don't do that. Violence is never a solution. I'm positive that a good argumentation is all that is needed." At least she hoped so. He could be very thickheaded. Mana simply sighed and pouted.

They reached the entrance hall and already were awaited by Roland. Yuugi greeted him. The man nodded and gestured them to follow them to Seto's office. They had to wait outside for a short moment before the CEO called them inside. Roland left with a short bow for the man that paid him.

Seto gave them all one of his hell-freezing stares. "I thought I only agreed to have a conversation with Ryuujin not with the whole geek-squat."

Kisara took a deep breath. "Just ignore them. They're only here for evidence. I know how much you like your proofs." They had promised to let her talk unless it was necessary for them to voice their opinion, agreeing that the chance that he would listen to her was much higher.

He narrowed his eyes, not at her, but at the rest and after a while nodded. "Very well, I'll allow it."

Kisara heard muffled voices from behind and after looking over her shoulder saw how Mana, Mariku, Bakura and Jonouchi all had hands over their mouths and were scowling at the owners of said hands. She laughed lightly at the sight and turned back to Seto. "I appreciate it."

"Well, I don't have the whole day." Kaiba said as he leaned back against his chair. "You may begin."

Kisara wanted to shake her head at his antics, but decided to go right to the point. It was a bad idea to let him wait, especially when he was already as irritated as now. "Do you truly still not believe the Pharaoh? I know that you got all your memories back a few hours ago." She spoke with all the patience in the world.

Kaiba snored unimpressed. "Do you mean that strange hallucination? You have to come up with something better than that. Your friends played that trick too often."

She had known that it wouldn't be so easy. Seto had denied the truth for far too long, still, it was a little tiring. "I understand." She smiled. "You never change, do you? If you believe in something you keep to it to the very end, not letting your believes waver by anyone."

"Your compliments will get you nowhere." Seto replied emotionless. Kisara knew him long enough to see that he got suspicious by her words, though. So much distrust, it saddened her.

"Of course they won't. Nothing I, we say will get us somewhere. Not even your own eyes had been enough for you but maybe your own words will be able to change your mind." Kisara leaned forward and smiled gently. "Please tell me, how is it possible for us to let you see hallucinations that are in our favor?"

"A gaseous substance in the air that influences your senses in combination with holograms." Kaiba wasn't taking a beat for his answer. She would have been a little shocked if he had.

Kisara crossed her arms behind her back. "Oh, yes, because that would be more easier to arrange for us than to use the Millennium Items, magic, since we obviously have the sources to get those things and to manipulate your hologram technique. Well, okay, a few of us might actually be able to do it, but the expenditure would be too high for us, don't you agree?"

"I agree, but there are always ways to get what you want. And it is by far more rational than your hideous idea of magic." Kaiba replied flatly.

Kisara nodded absent-mindedly. "Seto please explain to me why you think it is more rational that Yuugi, Ryou and Malik had a personality disorder, were healed from it and now have doublegangers instead of them being two parts of one soul. Not to mention that those doublegangers have exactly the same characteristics as those second personalities of them."

Kaiba let his eyes wander over the six. Everyone could practically see the gears in his brain working. "I'll admit that it is a strange coincidence but it still is one."

"I see, you don't have a more logic explanation." Kisara smiled knowingly at him, making him glare. She could hear Mana trying to muffle her laugher. Kisara gave Seto no time for a smart comeback, it wouldn't be helpful. "Going back to holograms, do you truly believe that Yuugi and all his friends made you come to Egypt to show you Yuugi dueling with the Pharaoh just to pull your leg?"

Kaiba scowled. "It is possible."

"A little exaggerated for a prank." Kisara stated matter-of-factly.

"I'm certain that there are no depth they wouldn't go to annoy me." He fixed the others with his eyes for a short moment.

Kisara heaved a sigh. "Your ego never ceases to amaze me."

Seto started to laugh mockingly. "You never cease to amaze me with how disillusioned you all are."

"I'm sad to say that I have to give those words right back at you." And she really was, but it was the truth.

Kaiba leaned forward and rested his chin on his folded hands. "If you haven't anything more convincing to say or to show me then I don't think that this conversation has any meaning."

_'Oh Seto, that's really childish.' _It disappointed her. She shoot a short look at Mana and Yami who nodded. "Let us show you something. I want to hear your explanation to this." She stepped to the side.

Yami pulled the Millennium Puzzle from his bag put it on and concentrated as did Mana. It was kind of a frustrating limitation. Neither Mana, Mahad nor her could unleash the duel monster inside them, no, the true nature of their souls, unless someone who has a direct and unbreakable connection to them and possesses shadow magic helped them to free themselves from their vessels. But none of them mourned over it, since it gave them the possibility to live a human life.

The Puzzle started to glow in a golden light and Mana was surrounded in a soft pink aura. A second later her body sagged down, being caught by Bakura and Mariku and the Dark Magician Girl floated in the air, twirling her staff.

All but the three darks, her and of course Seto gasped at the sight, their eyes going wide in amazement. Yuugi smiled brightly.

"Well, Kaiba." The Dark Magician Girl aka Mana giggled and floated over to them. "How do you explain me?" She poked his forehead.

Kaiba frowned. "A trick, an illusion, a fancy sleight of hand. The question is how you broke into my office to prepare this." He got to his feet. "I'll investigate this and this time you won't get of the hock so easily. You won't be able to bribe my new lawyers."

Kisara felt irritation growing inside her. Mana frowned and hit him against the forehead before returning to her body. Seto glared deadly, but showed no other sign that he was bothered by the slap.

Mariku snored. "It would be more precisely to say that I used my Millennium Rod."

"I won't listen to this nonsense for another moment." Oh, yes, Kisara really could feel irritation growing inside her. She had heard those things far too often from him. Seto just opened his laptop and started to write something down. "You should leave on your own if you know what is good for you."

"Now you don't only behave like a blind moron but like a small child." For the first time in her life she had trouble to keep her voice light and even.

Kaiba glared icily and raised one of his stoic brows. "I'm not behaving like a moron or child. Magic and all this nonsense aren't real. You should wake up from your dream world and start living in the real world."

"No, Seto, you should wake up for once in your life." Kisara shoot back. "I always have been with you. I have sworn to never leave your side and I'll never break it. But I won't stand your attitude any longer or watch silently how you betray yourself and hide in your oh so perfect and rational world." It hurt her to see him like this.

"Let me rephrase that, if you haven't anything more sane to say then I think you should leave and visit a psychiatrist." Kaiba replied scornfully, laughing.

And something inside Kisara just snapped. Pale slender hands took hold of Seto's laptop, pulling it away and before he or anyone else knew it Kisara hit the proud CEO over his head with it. A sound that told of Kaiba's pain left his mouth and he nearly fell down to the ground. He had to fight to stay conscious. **(AN) **Kisara knew that he could be happy that he unconsciously protected himself with his shadow magic or that could have been more than just painful.

Kisara heard shocked gasps from behind. She huffed and laid the misused piece of technique back down on the desk. She rounded the piece of furniture and grabbed the collar of the overly proud CEO. "Did that woke you up?"

Seto blinked at her, totally stunned, not believing that this was really happening.

"Listen and listen carefully, I always have, do and always will love you, no matter how impossible you act." And she couldn't believe that she just said it like that. "But I won't take _your_ nonsense any longer. I'm fed up with it! Not believing in supernatural things is one thing, but refusing to accept its existence when having witnessed it is just plain ignorant, arrogant and downright idiotic. Stop thinking in your nutshell, you'll only look ridiculous."

He opened his mouth to say something but the words were stuck in his throat. It was a strange sight.

"This has gone on for far too long. Stop behaving like an ignorant asshole, who has forgotten to live and see with his heart or you give me no choice." This time she could also hear the three darks gasp, they got what she implied. That thought killed her inside, but regardless...

Kisara narrowed her eyes to slits, hoping for the best." No matter how much you mean to me I won't let my friends suffer because of your arrogant stubborn attitude. I can live with the fact that you have forgotten me but this I'll not. So tell me, can you give us a chance and try to accept the truth or are you too frightened of it?"

They stared at each other for a long moment before he slowly nodded. It satisfied her enough and she nearly cried in relief, but she wouldn't show him weakness now, it helped that she was still more than angry at him. "Yami, why don't you explain the situation?" She wasn't tacking her eyes of Kaiba. "And you'll listen without any stupid comments, won't you, Seto?" He nodded once again, still stunned.

She could hear the former Pharaoh sigh. "Maybe we should go somewhere, where we all can sit down."

Seto broke his eye contact with Kisara and cleared his throat. "We can go to the conference room." Kisara finally let go of his collar and he got to his feet. She knew he was weak on his legs, but he wasn't showing it, moving graceful like always. She was sure it wouldn't beware him of the teasing of the others for long.

They all followed him to the other room. No one spoke a word. In fact all the others were looking shocked and stunned at her. She ignored it and tried not to show that she felt bad for hitting Seto, even more for her threat. But had she really had any other option? Still, her anger shouldn't have gotten the better of her like that even if he might have deserved it.

Seto motioned them to follow him into a room. It was the same size as his office, a large table placed in the middle of it with enough seats for all of them. The CEO sat down at the head of the table. Kisara sat down a seat away from him, keeping her eyes on him, for the first time not really caring that she made him uncomfortable. The rest took random seats.

All eyes but Kisara's wandered to Yami, who took a deep breath and started to explain, "I'll make this short and simple. We're playing a game where all of our lives are on the line. We don't know much about this game and are only certain of a few things like that we're on one side and the Egyptian gods on the other."

Seto raised a brow. "Pretending that I believe you," Which he did or else they would already pay the consequences, she wanted to laugh about it. That hit really was all that was needed to wake him up it seemed. "Why would the Egyptian gods play a game of life and death with us?" His eyes darted from one dark to the other. "Could it be that you...think that you made a bet with them to get another chance of living? And dragged us without a care into this mess?"

"No." Yami replied flatly. "We don't know who started this game and why." If she wouldn't have spent so much time with him she would have missed the small reluctance of his words. Kisara turned her gaze finally towards him. Had he a hunch? "All we know is that we all awoke one day in this world. Ra told us that the gods decided to give us a chance to get our lives back, that they are willing to give us a second chance, all we had to do was to play a game with them. He explained to us that the first round would be to make you remember us since they modified your memories, to make sure that you all would believe us and that all our lights want us to be here, without telling you the truth and what we know. Only now are we allowed to do so."

Seto nodded slightly. "A stop of the flow of information, there is no better way to slow down or even stop your enemies."

"That's correct." Yami agreed. "There also had been a lot of stones in our way since the gods wanted to make sure that we would fail. Like influencing your emotions to make us fight."

"So you just agreed on playing this game?" It was Anzu who asked the question.

Bakura started to laugh. "Of course not. His highness was against playing with other's lives." He received a dark look of Ryou and stopped laughing. "But we had no saying in this since the game had already started."

"But to show us their good will we got 'three free wishes'." Mariku continued. "The first we used to get our Millennium Items back." He showed his. "The second we used to buy some time."

"What do you mean?" Yuugi asked confused.

"Those three wishes had no rules as long as we didn't use them to get your memories back." Yami sighed. "After a lot of arguing we decided to use the second wish to pause the game until we decided if we wanted this or not. Had we decided against it then we would have returned to the afterlife and you all would have lived on as if we would have never existed in the first place."

Kisara could picture all those fights they had because of that, but in the end none of the darks could bear the thought that their very existence disappeared from their lights' minds.

"And the third wish?" Jonouchi leaned forward and gave them curious looks.

"We ran out of time and used it to give the squirt a hint." Mariku answered without really thinking and left out their real motivation behind this wish.

"You ran out of time?" Yuugi fixed Yami with a sharp look. "What is he talking about?"

The former Pharaoh glared at Mariku, he wanted to keep that little information from them. "After deciding to continue we had exactly one month to make you remember or it would have had the same consequences like deciding against playing."

"Yami." Kisara smiled sympathetic at the former Pharaoh. Yuugi really noticed everything.

Yami couldn't look at Yuugi and decided instead to glare Mariku down. "If only one of you hadn't remembered and accept it then all of you who did would have shared our fate."

"What?! And you didn't think of telling this?" The short teen was mortified.

"I believed in all of you so I saw no reason." Yami crossed his arms over his chest and finally looked at Yuugi again. "And we still had four days left."

"Four days?!"

Mariku cleared his throat and looked directly at Yuugi. "I don't think it's worth to get upset over. It doesn't matter anymore." Kisara was surprised that the cute teen could scowl as intimidating as Yami.

"Fine." Kisara had the feeling that this talk would continue somewhere else later on between several of them. She wondered what they would say if she told them that this fate could have been averted if they had taken the life of the one who wouldn't accept the truth. Ra, she felt so guilty inside to even suggest it. If Seto would ever forgive her?

"Do you know what we have to do next?" Seto spoke into the tense silence.

Yami shook his head. "No, we have to wait for the gods to make their next move."

The CEO sagged his head curtly in a nod. "This had been a long day and I guess you all need time to process all this information. I would say we end this meeting for today."

They all agreed on that one and left, all being captured in their own thoughts.

* * *

**AN: **_That was the idea _winged sapphire wolf_ gave me (only that I used his laptop instead of a pan) and everything Kisara said afterwards. Thank you, in the first version Kisara was way too nice and understanding. I like it so much better. I hope you all liked it too._

_...I'm sure I have forgotten something to write in this chapter...It had been longer, but I refused to let you wait even longer..._


	18. Chapter 18

_...I'm sorry? I had way more fun writing my one-shot. It meant going back to my roots and in the end I learnt that I really had needed that. I couldn't continue this story as depressed as I had been and that one-shot cheered me up to a great deal. I hope this chapter can make up for the wait._

* * *

His index finger tapped the surface of the stone table in a steady rhythm. How could he have been so wrong? How could he have underestimated their bond so foolishly? Of course he had known of the strong bond between the Pharaoh and his little hikari. It had been plain obvious. A reason he had made sure that his war loving brother always kept influencing the short human. But even that influence had grown pointless with the days. From the beginning it had been inevitable that this hikari would get his true memories back. But the other two...

He had been so sure that they would fail. Even their own yamis had been sure of it, had been sure that their hikaris wanted them out of their lives forever. It was amusing to see them struggle between their want to do something and their wish to keep those two humans safe and alive. He had counted on their distrust. That was his grave mistake. He had grown arrogant and ignored the hikaris, his own family with them, thinking that none of them were of any danger to his plan.

And the former priest. He hadn't seen any reason to alter all his memories. Again being too sure of himself. He should have. He also should have erased the true past from all the tomb keepers, all the humans, but again he was foolish enough to hope that someone of them would let slip something to the three hikaris. Now that he looked back it was strangely convenient that neither of all those people let slip something.

He had underestimated them all. And that annoyed him. He had gained nothing, only lost footing. His anger had blinded him even more. This would end here and now.

"How long are you going to sit there like a mute?" He finally addressed his companion.

His brother smiled friendly. "Oh my, you just looked deep in thought. I thought it would be rude of me to interrupt you." With his long finger he pushed against one of the cups in front of him and it slid over to his side of the table. "Want to drink a tea with me now?"

He suppressed the urge to heave a sigh and instead took the cup of tea, giving his brother a suspicious gaze. "I dare hope that this isn't poisoned."

"Then I dare to hope that you will take a sip. The tea is quite delicious and it would be a waste to let it cool down." He bowed his head slightly before grinning at him mischievously.

Well, there was nothing he could lose from drinking tea. No, he had to take that back, but there was no way he would make himself look like a coward. So he drank. "I have to agree. It is quite delicious." He placed the cup back down. "Regardless I'm pretty sure that you're not grazing me with your presence because you have the wish to drink and discuss tea with me."

The other showed him his white teeth. "But I am. Why else should I be here? To find out what you'll do next? No. I already know. To rub your failure into your face? Now that would be childish and highly unfair." He leaned back in his seat. "So, finally have planned to take the Pharaoh and that Thief King as an example? Very wise."

He ignored the last question. "You already know my next move?"

"Indeed. It is more of a guess, though."

"Then I'll have to wonder what you'll do against it." He replied calmly, inwardly he was fuming. He would keep losing if everybody knows what his next actions would be.

His brother responded with a low chuckle. "Nothing."

That really caught his attention. "Nothing?"

"My, why are you repeating my words? It makes you look less intelligent." The other said and took a sip of his tea. A second later the table was only dust. "You should do something against your anger issues." With a wave of his hand the table was intact once more. "So much anger isn't healthy."

"Then let me rephrase that." He glared poisonous. "Why won't you do anything?"

"Simple, I just keep up my end of the bargain. I won't cheat." A smug smirk graced his lips. "At least not this time."

"Well, you should. After all it was you that set this game into motion." He just received laugher to that.

He wasn't caring about it. It was time to move his next piece. This time they wouldn't get away that easily. The question was: Who should be first?

X

"Aibou-"

"You could have told me, couldn't you?" Yuugi interrupted his dark, not slowing down in his pace. They currently were on the way to the Kame Game Shop. Everyone wanted to be alone for a while after they learned that they all could be corpses in this very moment. That really had been quite the shocker for them.

"I didn't want to worry you." Yami answered carefully.

"You should have told me." It wasn't like he was angry at Yami. No, he was hurt. He wasn't that weak that he needed to be kept in a soft bubble all the time. He could have handled this. It hurt to know that his own dark had so little faith in him.

"I know. It was foolish of me not to and I apologize that I haven't said a thing." He really sounded sorry. "What can I do to make it up to you?"

Yuugi thought a moment over the question and decided to let Yami figure it out on his own. Okay, maybe he was a little bit angry in his disappointment. "So, the Egyptian gods?" Why wasn't that surprising him in the least?

Next to him Yami sighed. "That's right."

"All of them?" His words were followed by silence. Yuugi shoot his other half a sideways glance. "Atemu."

The former Pharaoh looked back with a steady gaze. "I'm not sure yet. A lot of what has happened gives me the impression that a few of them are on our side, but it could be a decoy. We shouldn't trust anyone besides our friends."

Yuugi looked back ahead. The game shop of his grandfather, his home was already in sight. "I understand." And he did. Yami was open-minded but also careful with giving his trust away. "And you really have no idea what could happen now?" Yuugi himself had never thought about what could happen after they reached this point. What else could there be? He wasn't really living up to his title, was he? "I mean if this really is a game then shouldn't there be any clues? How are we supposed to win if we know nothing? When is this game finished?" And what was the meaning behind him being the only one whose memories still haven't returned completely?

"I have thought about that a lot. Mahad and Ishizu tried to find something in the old scrolls and books of the tomb keeper and Shadi searched in Egypt in hopes to find some clues to what the gods could be up to." Yami answered, sounding a little frustrated. "But we haven't truly come up with anything."

"Shadi is back too?" Yuugi narrowed his eyes at Yami, pausing in opening the door to the game shop. "Is there anything else that you haven't told me?" He couldn't stop himself from sounding accusing. Yuugi had the feeling that there was something really important that Yami withheld from him.

He had thought Yami would look him straight in the eyes to answer but instead he closed his eyes and massaged his temple. "I really don't want to argue with you. I had enough of those arguments."

"Then you shouldn't keep things from me." Yuugi stated matter-of-factly and opened the door.

His body and mind froze.

"Little one?" Yami asked worriedly and turned his eyes from his light to the inside of the game shop. His eyes widened in shock. He couldn't believe what he was seeing, a chill run down his spine.

Instead of seeing a smiling Sugoroku they were greeted by the sight of a red liquid tripping down the counter. The same liquid was smeared all over the place in straight lines going from the back of the shop to their end.

"I-is...i-is th-that...bl-o-od?" Yuugi breathed out shakily, his knees going weak. His stomach constricted in his sickness, tears of fear for his grandfather left his eyes slowly without him noticing.

"Gr-grandpa?" His voice was weak, just above a whisper. "Grandpa?" Yuugi said a little stronger and his feet started to move, slowly, his whole body shaking. "Grandpa?"

Yami caught him before he could fall to his knees. Yuugi's hazy mind was barely registering it or the words his dark spoke. He wanted to search for his grandfather. In that moment nothing but the fear and worry for his only relative had room in his mind.

"Grandpa!" Yuugi struggled against the hold. The arms around him loosened but weren't letting go of him. Cautious Yuugi resumed walking, again he only noticed weakly that Yami was supporting him, but that part of him that did was grateful.

It felt like eternity until they finally reached the counter. Yuugi closed his eyes and tried to take a deep breath but only a hint of air found its way into his lungs. He opened his eyes again. There was nothing. No sign of the lovely old man. It relieved him and a small hope blossomed in his heart but at the same time his thoughts took a horrible path of what might have happened to his grandfather.

"The house." Was that dead voice truly his own?

Yami nodded at him and took his hand in a tight and reassuring grip. This time Yuugi let Yami lead the way, holding onto his arm that holds him with his free hand.

Their first destination was the kitchen and a huge part of his small hope was shattered. He had wished to see one of his grandfather's notes, saying that he had gone out to meet an old friend or colleague or even a note that said that he had left for a dig and had no time to tell him personally. But again there was nothing.

Together they searched the rest of the house. With each room that was empty a part of Yuugi died until he felt hollow.

After their fruitless search Yami guided Yuugi back to the living room and sad him down on the sofa. He pulled the chain that hold the Puzzle over his head and carefully laid it around Yuugi's neck. There was a soft pulse as if the item would greet him and wanted to soothe him at the same time.

With soft circling motions of his thumbs Yami brushed away Yuugi's tears. "Aibou, I promise you that we'll find him." He lightly kissed his forehead. Somewhere inside him Yuugi knew that he should be blushing but his state and a new fear erased that possibility.

He grabbed one of Yami's hands. "Where are y-you g-going?" His voice was breaking away. /Don't leave me./

Yami kneeled back down and pulled Yuugi into a hug. "Shh, little one, I won't go far." He stroked Yuugi's back soothingly. "I want to take a closer look at the shop." The short teen stiffened, a picture of the now bloody shop invading his mind. "And I need to call our friends."

Yuugi nodded into Yami's shoulder, knowing that it has to be done. /Okay./ He didn't trust his own voice.

"Can I borrow your deck for a moment?" The request confused him but once again he nodded his head into a silent yes. One hand left his back and a second later he heard the soft sound of his deck case being opened. A moment later he could feel the Puzzle glowing warmly and heard an all too familiar noise. Reluctantly Yuugi moved his head so that he could take a closer look and his gaze met sad, huge purple eyes surrounded by yellow.

"Kuriboh will stay with you." Very gentle Yami separated the two of them. Yuugi hugged the furry ball against his chest, thankful for the company and the warmth. "I'll be right back."

/Please be./ He watched as his dark left the room and rolled himself into a ball, lying down on his side. He tried to think of nothing, knowing that his thoughts wouldn't be pleasant.

X

Yami felt guilty for leaving his little one, wished he could stay at his side, but he had the feeling, knew that there was no time to waste and that his little one wouldn't be able to look at the mess downstairs. Kuriboh would comfort him for a while, the Puzzle would protect him from harm and Yuugi was strong enough to be without him for a few moments.

He reached the part of the house that was the game shop. Instantly his eyes took in the lines of blood. Something definitely was wrong with those. Yami placed himself on the spot that normally was occupied by his little light's grandfather. He narrowed his eyes. From this point of view he could see it.

It was like a 3d-picture. The lines weren't simple lines, they were hieroglyphs only readable from a certain angle. And they were truly mockingly, he particular could hear the laugher in them. He couldn't believe that a god had written this down.

He pulled out his phone and called the first one on his list who happened to be Bakura.

"What the fuck do you want?" Was the greeting he received.

Yami couldn't care less that the white head was in a fool mood. "Something has happened to Yuugi's grandfather, there is no sign of him. I want all of you to come here." He had wondered if it would be wise to call all of them here at once but decided that it was better when everyone learned of this at once. He explained and described Bakura everything as shortly and precise as possible. In the meanwhile he flicked the open sign around to show that the shop was closed.

"I understand." Bakura answered seriously and Yami could almost see the calm mask that hid his worry. "I'll call Mahad, Kisara and Ishizu." Without another word he hung up.

Again Yami wasn't caring, already calling Mariku. "What?" It sounded more like a whine. The former Pharaoh repeated his words only adding the information that he already had called Bakura and who the thief would inform of the matter at hand.

"I'll take over Jonouchi, Honda and Anzu." Came the voice of Malik and Yami knew that he had been on speaker.

"Do that." A few seconds later he was talking with Kaiba, who surprisingly had no smartass comments for him. Maybe he was still shocked about the incident with Kisara. Yami never in his life would have believed that the dragon would hit the CEO like that if he hadn't seen it himself.

Now he only had to wait. /_Aibou, our friends will be here shortly._/ He informed his light while walking up the stairs. It might have been better to wait for the rest but he had promised to be right back and he would never break a promise to his little light.

Yami found Yuugi curled into a loose ball, tears streaming down his cheeks. The sight broke the former Pharaoh's heart. He sat down in front of Yuugi and once again softly brushed away his tears.

Yuugi took a shakily breath, playing with Kuriboh's fur. /Is there something?/ A mixture of worry, sorrow and anger accompanied Yuugi's mental question. The dark new just how much the kind old man meant to his light.

Yami shifted uncomfortable. "There are hieroglyphs written over the walls."

Finally Yuugi looked him in the eyes. /What do they say?/ There was a small spark of curiosity.

Yami scowled, not at Yuugi but at those mocking words. "There is written:

You took quite long,

At least none of you was wrong.

But can you keep things slow?

I don't think so.

Am I just messing with you?

Who knows, but here is a clue:

We have two.

But who is who?

There is only one.

Or none.

It all started here.

Come and get him my dear."

Yuugi furrowed his brows in thought and a bit in disbelieve, his tears having stopped. /A rhyme? Pretty cliché even though it is weird and insulting./

Yami nodded his agreement, relieved that Yuugi was slowly starting to get over his shock and wasn't getting more depressed. Kuriboh looked like he wanted to explode in the face of whoever had written those words down.

His little one sat up, still holding the small duel monster to his chest. "We'll rescue...grandpa, won't we?" His voice was still filled with sorrow and barely audible.

Yami smiled reassuringly. "Of course we will. Our opponents might be gods but we never lost a game and we won't start it now." Yuugi returned the smile weakly.

They heard a little chime followed by gasps. "Pharaoh? Short stuff?" Came the voice of Mariku.

Yami once again got back to his feet and hurried to the entrance of the room. "We're in the living room."

A handful of seconds later several people stormed past him. Yami wasn't it liking very much but he could feel that Yuugi needed that hug from Anzu. Regardless, she better would let go of _his_ little one soon or Kuriboh might accidentally explode in her face. He knew it had been a good idea to summon him. He almost couldn't keep himself from smirking.

"The rest should be here any minute. Mariku and Bakura are waiting for them in the shop." Malik informed him.

"Is that Kuriboh?" Ryou asked. He looked paler than usually.

Yami watched as the small ball of fur shoved Anzu away and made angry sounds at her, probably complaining about being nearly squashed to death by her. The Pharaoh liked to think something else, though. "Yes." He simply answered. Yuugi was the only one who heard the amusement in his voice, but said nothing, only shoot him a short glance.

Jonouchi, who also watched the exchange between Kuriboh and Anzu with some amusement, cleared his throat and went all serious. "So...what do those hieroglyphs say?"

Yami sighed. "Let's wait for the rest to arrive." He hoped they would arrive fast to talk this over. Jonouchi nodded together with Ryou and Malik.

/Yami. Let Kuriboh go before he explodes./ Yuugi said into his mind, looking worriedly at the creature that didn't seemed like calming down and Anzu who apologized over and over again.

The dark knew better than to refuse his light and decided to not point out that Yuugi could do it himself. "Kuriboh." The duel monster instantly turned towards him. "Thank you. You can go now." After a bow the small creature vanished, returning back to his card in Yuugi's deck.

Anzu took a deep breath in relief and smiled at him sweetly. "Thank you Atemu."

"My pleasure Anzu." He feigned ignorance to his little ones adorable, cute glare.

* * *

_Yeah...__rhyming is not my thing...but I wanted to so whatever._

_And you all saw a bit more of my beloved antagonist. I wonder if you will learn to hate him for me._

_Please leave a review if you have the time. They cheer me up and so give me the energy to write more at the time being. Btw, has anyone of you a problem if I won't keep every one of the Yu-Gi-Oh characters alive? Maybe I should have asked this sooner. I'm really sorry..._

_At _Balloons_ (if you still should read this): Does he still remind you of Iroh? Because after thinking over your review, which I loved btw, I found that you are right, they have a few things in common, should you have meant the other than I have to say that you're right with that one too...I guess I have it with such characters...but they are the only two in this story that are like that, I think._


	19. Chapter 19

_Okay, I could again bore you to death with an apology but I fear this chapter will do this without my help...My best friend is right I guess I write too much useless stuff...curse myself for not being able to stop myself from doing it..._

* * *

It was suffocating. Yuugi's living room wasn't made to host so many people; there was barely any room for all of them. It made Yuugi feel claustrophobic. He wanted to leave, to leave and search for his grandfather. It was anything but helpful that Anzu was pressed against his side. A few years ago that would have made him happy, but now it hindered him from standing up and searching for his grandpa. It also made breathing harder and he wanted to crawl on Yami's lap, but that was beside the point. His growing need to get away from her and for room was not the only thing that bothered him greatly.

For two hours, for two freaking hours his friends were arguing about that stupid rhyme and the actions they want to take without getting anywhere. Why couldn't they just go and search for his grandfather? What was Bakura's stupid ring good for when he only could use it to search for other Millennium Items? Why wasn't Ishizu trying harder to get a vision with the tauk? Was no one of them thinking about his grandfather?

/_Calm down aibou._/ Yami said soothingly. Yuugi glanced at him. His dark had grown completely silent during the last hour, had withdrawn himself to the back of his mind to think, but still followed the conversation with one ear. /_I know it's hard and I know that you're worried but you have to calm down._/

Yuugi looked at his knees. /I'm sorry...It's just...grandpa.../ He trailed of, stopping his tears from falling and gathered his thoughts. /I just can't seem to think about anything else but that grandpa needs me. Now. And that our friends waste our time./ He felt bad for even thinking that, knowing that they all just wanted to help. Even Kaiba who had at least said twenty times that they all are stupid and that all this was just some trick. He had shut up each time after a glare from Kisara.

/_You have no need to apologize. And it is no wonder that you think like that._/ Yami reassured, referring to all the different arguments around them, which moved farther away from the topic at hand. Yuugi asked him how he could stay so calm about it. The former Pharaoh smiled faintly. /_Lots of practice. You're right, though, we're getting nowhere like this._/

Yuugi nodded. /We could already sit in one of Kaiba's jets to Egypt./ He wasn't caring that he sounded a little reproachful. They all had agreed right at the beginning that the old homeland of the three darks and the Ishtars was the place where everything had started. They had concluded that someone besides his grandpa was captured and that they could get only one of them back, a fact Yuugi refused to think about but everyone else loved to bring it up and to fight over who could be the second person, except for Bakura and Mariku who weren't caring about it and so always got in a fight with Jonouchi and Honda who cared a lot.

Yuugi could see Ishizu massaging her temple. She and Mahad were one of the few in the room who said that they couldn't just leave blindly. Of course they had a point, but sitting and arguing about doing something or not had never been a good solution and it would never be. Sometimes you just have to go blindly and take risk to gain something.

/_That's not what I meant._/ Yuugi blinked and couldn't form anything but a dumbfounded 'huh'. /_Don't you think that we solved that rhyme a little too easy? That doesn't sit right with me._/

/I know./ Yuugi was feeling the same way. /But couldn't Mana be right? Maybe they are bored and want to move things faster./

/_True, but we're talking about the Egyptian gods. Their tests are never easy to solve. And simple sounding things can be the most hardest._/ Yami replied thoughtfully.

/Does that mean you don't think that we should go to Egypt? That it is a diversion?/ Yuugi asked anxiously. When his grandfather wasn't there where else should he be? Yami gave him a mental nod but also scowled uncertainty, a little torn apart.

"Ishizu." Instantly all attention was focused on Yami and he hadn't even raised his voice. "I want you to contact your clan. They shall visit my tomb and look if they find anything there that doesn't belong."

Ishizu bowed. "I'll do this at once." She pulled out her phone and excused herself. Malik gave her an unreadable expression.

Yami turned to Mahad. "Inform Shadi and tell him to pay Kul Elna a visit." The magician followed the same actions Ishizu had taken.

Yuugi started to feel a bit calmed by all this. Finally they were doing something. It was about time. What was if they already had wasted too much time arguing about every line of this dump rhyme? The first lines had said...No, he wouldn't go that way. His grandfather was alright. He had to be. He just had to be alright.

They didn't need to wait long for the two to return, who then informed them that everything was set. Yami nodded. "I fear there is nothing much left we can do now but wait."

"I think we all should stay together." Anzu spoke up.

"I don't believe this but I agree with her." Mariku said as if he would rather bite off his tongue earning a shaking head from Malik.

Kaiba snored. "You all can do what you want but I won't stay with you all night. I have more important things to do." He got glares from nearly everyone. "Now excuse me...I have to prepare a few things." He wasn't giving anyone of them time to react beyond a confused look. Yuugi watched as he turned on his heels and left. Kisara bowed curtly and hurried after the CEO, calling him to wait for her.

Bakura rolled his eyes. "Stiff ass." He muttered under his breath before giving Yami a steady gaze. "Are we leaving or what? This place gets on my nerves." Ryou stepped on his foot and acted like nothing had happened when Bakura hissed at him.

Jonouchi cleared his throat. "So, where are we all staying at then?"

"Our place." Yami responded without taking a beat. "There is enough room for all of us."

"We all should leave then." Mahad announced but looked at Yami for a confirmation.

"We should do that," Yami agreed. /_Aibou, are you fine with all this?_/

Yuugi bit his lip, he still had the tiniest hope that his grandfather would come home with a smile and apologize for not informing him that he would be gone for a while, he just wanted this to be true, he refused to give up on this hope. He told Yami as much, who understood him.

/_If you want to stay then I'll stay with you._/

Yuugi sent him his gratitude over their link. Suddenly he felt himself being pulled into a hug and wished that those arms would belong to someone else. "Everything is going to be fine." He heard Anzu say. She must have interpreted his silence wrong.

"Yeah buddy, we won't leave ya alone." Jonouchi ruffled his hair.

"We all are here for you." Honda added.

Ryou smiled at Yuugi. "We will bring him back."

"Those gods are playing with the wrong people," Malik added fiercely.

Yuugi pulled away and tried to smile. "Thank you, but I think I should stay here." That earned him disbelieving looks.

Anzu bit her lip. "But Yuugi, I don't think you should be by yourself...or stay here." He had known that his friends wouldn't be happy about this.

"I won't be alone. Yami stays with me." He turned slightly around to look at his dark for a confirmation he knew he would get. "Won't you?"

One corner of Yami's mouth raised to form a half smile. "Of course I'll stay with you."

Anzu opened her mouth to say something but was cut off by Bakura before she could. "Stupid idea."

Yami glared at him. "I won't force Yuugi to leave if he doesn't want to."

The white head scoffed. "You're too soft. I show you how easy that works." Ryou looked a little flabbergast as Bakura dragged him out of the room. Malik protested vocally when Mariku had the same glorious idea but was like Ryou helpless against his physical stronger yami. All their friends were stunned but Mana, who couldn't suppress a giggle.

Jonouchi and Honda exchanged worried glances. Yuugi noticed this along with Yami who voiced his opinion, "There is nothing to worry about." The two boys weren't looking convinced. "They won't harm them and I guess they started to feel like caged animals. We lag a little room in here." Yuugi wanted to roll his eyes at that statement. He could relate to those two.

Ishizu had her eyes narrowed and looked like she wanted to storm of. Yuugi observed this sadly, but he also could understand her. Someday Yami would have to tell him how the crazy blond along with the tomb robber had gained his trust. /She still mistrust Mariku, doesn't she?/

/_She just can't overlook the past so easily._/ Yami agreed with him.

Yuugi sighed, he knew Ishizu would feel better if Yami would keep an eye on those two but his dark would never leave him alone in such a situation. "Okay, let's all go."

"Are you sure?" Yami asked worriedly.

"Yeah, I'll just write a note...for grandpa...if he should..." He cut himself of. "And we probably should clean that mess not that he thinks..." Again he stopped his sentence and fought against his tears.

"Master Mahad and I can do that." Mana said sympathetically. Her mentor agreed and soon the two left the room. Yuugi felt bad. He didn't mean to make his friends clean the shop. Yami tried to sooth him, saying that it was alright and that neither Mana nor Mahad minded it. Yuugi knew he was right, but still...

"I don't know about you but I'll follow those four," Honda stated seriously. Yuugi could understand him too. He was the one of them who had the most unpleasant encounters with Bakura.

Yami let go of a breath. "Ishizu will show you the way." Said woman bowed and gestured Honda to follow her.

Jonouchi laid a hand on Anzu's shoulder. "Anzu. We should leave too."

The girl frowned at him and then at Yuugi and Yami. Again Yuugi felt uncomfortable under her sharp gaze. "But-"

"Yami and I will come after you in a minute." Yuugi knew that she was worried but after being caught with all his friends in this cramped room he needed a moment for himself, well, with one exception.

Anzu looked uncertain. Jonouchi rolled his eyes and pulled her to her feet. "Yug' knows best what is good for him." He grinned at Yuugi who returned it with a small smile. "Now come." He looked at Ishizu, who gave them an impatient gaze.

The brunette gave in. "Okay, see you in a moment then."

True to his words Yuugi wrote a note for his grandpa and left it in the kitchen, so that he would see it at once if he should return home. By that time he and Yami were alone in the house. After all the arguing the silence now had something deafening.

"Little one?" Yuugi turned around. Yami stood in the doorway and was shouldering a bag. The short teen smiled, his dark was always so thoughtful.

He walked up to him and took his hand, taking a deep breath. "I'm ready." Yuugi let Yami lead the way, he couldn't look at the shop and so focused on Yami's back, who locked the entrance after they exited the house. Yuugi felt somewhat freer from his cruel thoughts of what might have happened to his grandpa, his mind becoming clearer in the fresh air. No real wonder at that.

"Yami? I'm sorry that I was so upset with you. I know that you only meant well." Yuugi spoke into the silence with a light blush on his cheeks.

"It really is fine." Yami smiled at him. "It was my fault." He looked back ahead. "And you were right, I shouldn't keep things from you."

"Do you think that I started this game?" Yuugi said suddenly, startling his other half. He had thought about it since Yami had left him alone with Kuriboh. If he had started this game all that would happen would be his fault and his alone. That thought started to eat greatly at him and he wondered if it was that what his dark tried to keep from him.

For a moment Yami kept eerie silent. It made Yuugi's stomach drop even further. "Why do you ask?"

"You really should stop answering questions with questions." Yuugi pouted at him before turning his gaze to the ground. "I'm the only one that still lags a few of his memories and I feel guilty all the time...that makes it quite obvious, doesn't it?"

Yami sighed and let go of Yuugi's hand to wrap that arm around him and pull him closer. "Aibou, it doesn't matter who started this. We'll win like we always do."

Yuugi could feel the tears returning to his eyes. "But-"

"No buts." Yami cut him of smoothly. "There is no reason for you to feel guilty. Everything is going to be fine and in the end all will be worth it." The younger teen wanted to believe him, he truly wanted, but he just couldn't.

They reached Yami's house a minute later and could already hear the shouts before they even opened the door. Yami walked over to Mahad, Yuugi followed behind, and asked what was going on.

Mahad stopped his muttering and explained, "First Malik scolded both Mariku and Bakura for all but kidnapping them and behaving so rude toward them. Ryou wanted to calm him but then Jonouchi and Honda appeared. The argument proceeded and now I think they are fighting over the sleeping arrangements."

Yami rolled his eyes. "Really?" Five minutes later peaceful talking had returned between the residents of the house, being closely observed by crimson eyes. If Yuugi would feel like it he would chuckle at the picture. It still was hard to believe for him that both Bakura and Mariku respected Yami like that. But then again Yami was intimidating if he wanted to be.

They all ate the dinner Mahad and Ishizu had cocked for them. Yuugi tried to follow the conversations and be a part of them but his thoughts always traveled back to his grandpa and to that dumb rhyme. The more he thought about it the more he was sure that there was something really wrong with it, as if it was only there to mislead them. That it was a trap. A bad joke. Something that was there to divert their attention from something else. Maybe they shouldn't have taken it so seriously. But had there been something else? He couldn't remember, Kaiba had made some photos, though. He would ask him tomorrow for them.

His attention was pulled back to his friends when the topic of sleeping arrangements was brought back by Honda. After a long discussion it was decided that Anzu and Ishizu would sleep with in Mana's room. Jonouchi and Honda got the guest room. Ryou and Malik would stay in Bakura's room, who would move over to Mariku's after Ishizu made it clear that there was no way in hell that the later would stay in one room with her brother even if someone else was with them. Mahad had his room to himself. And Yuugi would stay with Yami. That thought gave the petite teen a strange feeling he couldn't quite pinpoint.

Upon entering Yami's room for the second time Yuugi knew that it was indeed a sort of copy of his room. He decided not to comment on it, at least not tonight.

Yuugi never had shared a bed with someone but he found that he wasn't minding sharing a bed with Yami, no, he was feeling really comfortable and peaceful, forgetting his plaguing thoughts, which made him sensitive for Yami's raging thoughts.

The former Pharaoh was lying on his back, using his hands as pillow and start at the ceiling. "What are you thinking about?" Yuugi whispered.

Yami closed his eyes. "About that rhyme." He opened his eyes again and scowled. "I can't help it. I have the feeling that there is something wrong with it besides that it sounds so strange considering that a god has written it."

Yuugi sighed. It seemed his dark really hadn't changed. Always games in his mind. He blinked wondering what else there should be in his other half's mind right now. He went for ignoring the strange path his thoughts had gone once again. "I have the same feeling."

Yami rubbed one hand over his face. "Which would mean we have wasted time...I'm sorry little one..." He sounded simply miserable.

Yuugi huffed and slid closer to his dark. "Kaiba has photos. There has to be something."

"I sure hope so." Yami responded and sunk back into deep thinking. Yuugi pocked into his side, making him squirm. "Yuugi, stop that." He caught his hand.

"Only if you stop thinking and go to sleep. I'm sure everything will be clearer if we have a good rest." Yuugi replied stubbornly.

Yami chuckled. "You can be so bossy."

Yuugi joined the laugher. "I have learned from the best."

X

"They noticed sooner than I thought they would." A masculine voice said, sounding bored to death. The owner to this voice stood on a branch of a tree opposite a relative large house that already could be described as a mansion.

"They are the King of Games." A little more cheerful and female voice answered him, the owner of it sitting on a branch below the first.

The first scoffed. "It still took them long enough. Those losers. This is so boring. Why do we even bother? I tell you he doesn't know what he is doing."

"You just want to see chaos, blood and death." The woman scolded. "Not everything can be bloody war and with good reason."

"Until now everything was useless and so slow. Okay, it was and is so boring that I can fall asleep just looking at them. Maybe I should have recorded this for the next time, when this boring stuff is finally over, if it should ever be over." He yawned and rested his weight against the tree trunk.

The other shot him an annoyed glare. "It wasn't useless. The first round was to prove that those hikaris want their darks back in their lives, that they still share a bond, that the yamis could work together and be friends and that the thief and the keeper have changed to the better and of course that their friends would be with them."

"I'm not stupid." The first one said in a monotone voice. "I know all that. But honestly, it took them like forever to get this far. We could already be over this shit. I say we just end this fucking annoying game by killing all of them."

"We can't and it would be unfair."

This time it was the first one that glared annoyed albeit a bit lazily. "You sound like you are on their side."

His companion heaved a sigh. "I'm not, but they deserve a chance and we all agreed on giving them one."

"Whatever. I already could plan a new boring war." He yawned again. "So, who was next again?"

The woman rolled her eyes and rested her fingers against her forehead. "Why do I deserve this?"

* * *

_...hn, filler chapters I hate them, well it is my own damn fault. I literally have fallen asleep writing this, so kudos to everyone of you who hasn't during reading it. Chapters like this one always make me feel guilty for you all, feel free to complain._


	20. Chapter 20

_I present you the new chapter and since I'm very grateful to all my reviewers I want to dedicate it to you, especially to _Goshikku Hime wa Yami-san_, _winged sapphire wolf_, _AnimeHannah_ and _narukyuubimode, _thanks for leaving me a review for the last chapter. But I think you all want to strangle me after reading this chapter :P Enjoy!_

* * *

He could hear a loud crash that told him to wake up, to open his eyes. But he was so not feeling like it. He felt so warm and comfortable. In fact he hadn't felt that good in a very long time. There was a shout that vaguely sounded like Bakura threatening Mariku to slaughter him in a cruel way the blond couldn't even imagine, which meant that there was nothing to worry about. It was just a normal morning. He could go back to sleep.

"COULD YOU TWO SHUT UP?" That wasn't normal. Yami frowned. What was Malik doing here? Slowly the memory of the last day invaded his mind.

Yami groaned and blinked his eyes open, slowly becoming aware of the familiar weight resting on his chest. He averted his sleepy gaze down to see the most beautiful eyes ever existing. And wasn't his aibou just downright adorable when he blushed like that? Of course he was.

"Uhm...Yami...?" Yuugi started, his voice sounding slightly drowsy, but trailed of when they heard a new crash and more shouting, now between Malik, the two darks, Jonouchi and Honda. "We... perhaps we should...do something..." Oh, there were a lot of things they could do, but he knew what his aibou was talking about, regrettably.

Reluctantly, Yami had to force himself to avert his gaze and free his little one from his hold, noticing that one of his hands had found its way under the petite teen's shirt. Yuugi would probably never know how much strength these actions have cost him. Yes, Bakura and Mariku just had won themselves a nice, long trip to the shadow realm, all-inclusive, mind crush and all.

Yuugi sat up, not being able to look at him any longer and face still flushed. Yami followed suit. He had a price to deliver. When he left the room his little one was at his heels, a concerned expression accompanying his innocent features. Yami found the culprits, that ruined his morning, interrupted his little one's much needed sleep and couldn't even behave for once even if they were in such a situation, in Mariku's room. Bakura was wet to the bones and fought with Malik over his dagger. Mariku had both Jonouchi and Honda pinned on the floor, who struggled to free themselves. They all froze a second after Yami came to a halt in the doorway and stared up at him.

He had to stop himself to carry out his plan. It most likely would upset his little aibou and that was something that he never wanted no matter how angered he was, besides he wasn't one who shoot first and asked questions later. His friends could be glad that he had such a good self-control over his inner shadows. Which didn't mean that he wouldn't mind crush them if they wouldn't give him a very good reason not to. He took a deep breath. "What in Ra's name are you doing?" Yami's voice was low and had something dangerous in it.

Bakura and Mariku shared a glance before they both straightened up. Jonouchi got up to his feet, looking a little confused at Yami, but also with wide eyes. Honda mirrored his actions. Malik stood beside his darker half.

"Just a little spat between friends resulting from a harmless prank," Mariku shrugged, trying to keep a bored expression on his face. "So, none of your business."

"We have everything under control," Bakura added with a scowl, which was not as strong as it normally was. "You can get your pompous ass out of here and care about your own business."

Yami narrowed his eyes. They really wanted to visit the shadow realm, didn't they? Well, both haven't been there in a very long time, they had to miss it.

"But we're sorry if we interrupted your very much needed beauty sleep," the crazy blond mocked.

Bakura nodded his head with a smirk. "Especially since your night must have been great."

Yami narrowed his eyes even further. Couldn't they stop to think like that for once? Have they forgotten why they had all these guests?

/Yami?/ Yuugi sounded worried for his friends and laid a hand between Yami's shoulders, the touch instantly calmed the former Pharaoh down enough to keep himself from following his own threat, but just barely. He glared. "Whatever, just keep it down next time." His voice still showed how displeased he was with this whole deal.

He turned on his heels and nearly collided with Ryou, whom he hadn't noticed until then and who looked slightly paler than usually. He grunted out an apology and went back to his room. It was time to get dressed he supposed. Yuugi followed him once again.

"You're really moody in the morning," Yuugi stated with a light frown.

Yami believed that he had a very good reason to be moody, not to mention that he was frustrated due to more than one thing and worried sick about Sugoroku, but he said nothing. He felt bad that his temper had gotten the better of him and feared that he had scared his little one, although nothing had happened. He had been self-aware enough to know that he had emitted a strong murderous aura. He shouldn't have overreacted like that. They all needed a bit of normality.

Suddenly he felt Yuugi hugging him from behind. "The darkness is a part of you, I don't mind it as long as you don't return to killing people or play needless shadow games." His little one sounded reassuring and meant every word; the former Pharaoh could hear it clearly.

Yami's shoulders sagged and he rested his hands on Yuugi's. "I won't. I would never break my promises to you," he vowed. He would never let his own darkness rule over him again.

The former Pharaoh could feel his little one smile softly through their link. "I know. I trust you to control yourself and I'm always there if it should get too hard. Now get dressed." His smile fell. "Grandpa is waiting for us."

Yami sighed and let go of Yuugi's hands. This would become a very long day. "You're right. Like always."

About twenty minutes later all people who were currently in the house were seated at the kitchen table to eat breakfast and discuss. The atmosphere between them was tense and Yami had to admit that he was partly responsible for it if the glances of his fellow darks, Mana and Mahad gave him now and then were any indication.

"Ishizu, have you heard anything?" Yami asked and interrupted her new glaring match with Mariku. He had the sinking feeling that it could get troublesome for them if those two wouldn't bury their differences in the near future. Malik also didn't seem to be happy over the hostile behavior the two showed each other. No, that wasn't quite right; he was only displeased with his sister. Yami had to smile a little at that. He was glad for his friend.

Ishizu gave him her full attention. "Yes, my Pharaoh. I called my fellow tomb keepers this morning and they informed me that there was nothing out of place or that anything strange has occurred." She bowed her head slightly.

Mahad cleared his throat. "Shadi too, couldn't find anything out of the ordinary in Kul Elna."

Yami nodded. He had bet on this, even though it weren't good news in their situation. It only helped to increase the dread he could feel in himself and his aibou. "I feared as much."

Anzu looked thoughtfully. "But that doesn't mean anything, does it? It could be that they overlooked something or weren't supposed to find anything." Yami knew that she had a point, but still...

"I think that rhyme wasn't there to help us," Yami explained calmly. He raised a hand to silence Honda, who wanted to protest. Jonouchi raised an eyebrow at him, pausing in stuffing his mouth full. "I know we're already over this, but the more I think about it the more I'm sure it is just meant for mockery and as a distraction. We have taken it to too seriously since it was our only clue."

Mariku snored. "Told you, there was something fishy with it." Yami couldn't argue against it and he saw no reason to. He had agreed on that since the beginning along with his little one, Bakura and Kaiba, even though none of them had said anything specifically. Yami had seen it in their eyes; they just had refused to simply dismiss those words, especially his aibou.

"What are we going to do now?" Mana asked him with a worried glance at his little one.

"Kaiba made pictures." And he was sure that this wasn't all he had done. When Kaiba worked on something he worked thoroughly. "We should look at them. Maybe there was something we haven't seen." Knowing the CEO, he already could have come up with something. Yami just hoped that those pictures and whatever else the CEO had taken with him would be enough. Perhaps it hadn't been such a good idea to let Mana and Mahad clean the shop.

"Oh man, these Egyptian gods of yours have fucked up minds." Jonouchi exclaimed out of nowhere with a scowl. Yami wasn't the only one in the room that paled at those words. How could he insult the gods? The blond blinked at them. "What? It's true. First they made us forget, and then they wanted to kill us if someone of us wouldn't remember. Now, according to you, they kidnapped grandpa without giving us a real clue what they are on to. It's as if they don't want to give us a real chance and if they all want us dead."

Bakura rolled his eyes. "Are you quite finished with your stupid rant? We have no time for your shit."

Jonouchi huffed. "Just saying..."

"Well, then let's go." Yami rose to his feet. Before he could do anything more his phone rang. He pulled it out and looked at the display. Speaking of the devil, he hoped that Kaiba had good news.

X

_~A few hours earlier~_

His fingers slid smoothly and without a single mistake over the keyboard, his eyes never wavering from the screen. He knew that there was something they had missed. Even if he would believe in that entire grab he wouldn't believe that a 'god' had written that stupid rhyme that sounded like a four year old had tried to rhyme for the first time in his life. Ridiculous. It was so obvious that it was just a bad joke.

So why the fuck had he listened to the geek squat and was now sitting here analyzing every word, every picture he had made? Why had he made them anyway? He couldn't be bothered with a kidnapping no matter how sick it was. He simply should have called the police instead of his own men to gather everything while the geeks had discussed pointlessly without even noticing that his men were there...Okay, forget he thought that about the police. He never got the authorities involved in his business and he certainly wouldn't start now. Then yes, this was his business. If this truly was a game then he couldn't let Yuugi lose. He was the only one that was allowed to win against the midget and rid him of his title. No one would take that pleasure from him, not even some pseudo gods.

"Seto, you should rest." Why had he allowed her to go with him? Admittedly, deep inside his soul he knew the why and the real reason he wanted to help Yuugi but he was still too proud to confess it out loud and no one could demand from him to just change from one day to the other and be a part of the geek squat. Hell no. As far as he was concerned that would never happen. He wasn't in need of 'friends'.

"There is no need for me to rest." He was used to pulling all nighters along with his employees (his most efficient people also worked on the evidences he had or had let secured at this very moment, and they were by far more competent than the officials). His competitors in the world of companies weren't caring that he still was in high school. Of course, he was too intelligent to be there in the first place, but Mokuba had talked him into it with his huge, innocent eyes, saying that he had at least to try to live a normal teenager life. When had his life ever been normal? It became even more abnormal after meeting the geek squat and getting pulled into their messes.

Kisara heaved a sigh. "Have you found something?"

"No." He answered briskly, not liking the fact that he had to. His laboratories still needed a while to work on the samples. Until now they only could confirm that the substance on the counter was human blood and that on the walls the blood of an animal but that wasn't that long ago, maybe ten minutes, they still needed time to analyze it further to get more specific results. The screening for drugs or poisons of any kind in the blood samples was still running.

The video recordings of the security camera were useless. That cheap thing had stopped working right before the incident. Still, Kaiba had a few working on examining the material for anything suspicious and on checking the backgrounds of the customers that visited the shop during the last week, that old man hadn't recordings that were older than that, truly careless in Kaiba's mind. There was nothing as of yet and that frustrated him.

A new window opened itself on his screen. He looked over the content with a scowl. One of these annoying psychiatrists he had employed finally was finished with that dumb rhyme and wasn't telling him anything he didn't already know or hadn't suspected. Well, he would take it as a confirmation, not that he needed one. He needed results.

The rest of the already early morning hours went by with Kaiba double-checking every result his employees have accomplished. He made them do their analyses over and over again until he was satisfied and sure that they hadn't made any mistakes. And just as he had all sorted out his building suffered a blackout.

"What is going on?" Seto growled. This wasn't possible. Kaiba Corp. had its own generators, several of them to make sure that he always had power and so that he wasn't depending on the city. Seto Kaiba would never be dependent on anyone but himself.

"Sir, the power supply was cut down." One of his people said.

Seto wanted to fire that man instantly. "I can see that. Go and check what is responsible for this."

"H-hai, Kaiba-sama." A few responded and went out of the room in a heartbeat. They better would or they all could search for a new job.

Suddenly he was overcome by a very bad intuition. He glanced at Kisara who seemed to glow with her pale skin in this darkness. She nodded at him as if she had read his mind. It annoyed him less than he would have thought.

A few minutes later they reached the private section of the building right over his office his brother used as apartment whenever it was too late to return to their mansion, meaning when he refused to leave without him which often could be more than four times a week.

Kaiba threw the door open and narrowed his eyes. Nothing seemed to be out of the ordinary. But he couldn't be sure. All the light he had was that of the dawn. He strode over to the room Mokuba should be sleeping in and opened the door. He scanned the room and walked over to the bed. A short sigh of relief escaped his lips. His brother still was there where he belonged.

Suddenly he heard a strangled scream of pain from behind him. He turned on his heels and glared murderous, after he took in the picture that was presented to him. "If you value your life you should let go of her." He hissed at the stranger that had Kisara in a strong hold, one arm around her body, the hand of the other was big enough to cover her whole face. That hand pressed so hard against her mouth and nose that she couldn't breathe well enough. She would suffocate if he couldn't get that hand away. Kaiba could feel a burning anger inside him.

The intruder snored unimpressed. "I never could stand you. You who turned this company into the joke it is now." He sounded bored but Kaiba wasn't missing the underlying anger. Nevertheless he wasn't caring an ounce of a bit about one word the man had said and just took a step forward. "But whatever, I'm not here to talk with you."

"And what are you doing here then?" He wasn't giving a damn but he needed time to think about a way to free the girl, his dragon. Could she transform into the Blue-Eyes like that Mana had transformed in his office? Had he really just thought that?

The stranger seemed to follow his thoughts. He smirked and moved his arm that was around her body a little.

Seto's eyes widened in shock as he finally noticed the forming stain on Kisara's school uniform she still was wearing, as he finally understood the real reason for her painful sounding scream. "Bastard. What have you done?"

"Just making sure that she stays out of my way." The man shrugged. "Honestly I wouldn't have had to hurt her, but frankly I got bored to wait for you to be all alone with yourself and now I'm too tired to fight against your little dragon." That man had nerves. The CEO would make sure that he would regret this day for all eternity.

Kaiba could see how Kisara pleaded with her eyes for him to run. But how could he? He already had failed her once, he wouldn't a second time. And Seto Kaiba wasn't someone who would run from his enemies.

"Seto?" The sleepy voice of his brother reached his ear. Kaiba froze. He had hoped that Mokuba was so deep asleep that he wouldn't wake up. But of course he knew, had learned that hope was useless and would never get you somewhere. If you wanted something you have to take action.

"Ah!" Kaiba, surprised by the shout, turned over his shoulder to see a second figure holding his brother. And that was his mistake. He fell to his knees and pain burst from his skull as if someone had shoved a glowing iron rod into it.

"You never should take your eyes of me. You're not as intelligent as I thought you would be." The monotone voice mocked. "You humans are really weak both in spirit and body." Again Kaiba wasn't caring what the man had to say. He rested his full weight on his hands, flexed his muscles and kicked against the knees of his attacker. It felt like he was kicking against a statue out of titanium. A new pain shot through his body.

The man grunted and stumbled backwards. "I have to admit that I'm impressed that you're still awake after that. And still have the strength to attack me like that." There was something in his eyes Kaiba wasn't liking one bit.

Slowly he rose to his feet, fixing the tall stranger with his eyes but still registered from the corner of them that Kisara lay unconscious on her side and that a small pool of blood was formed under her body.

Kaiba took in a fighting position. He knew his chances were low but he only had to buy enough time for his men to arrive, hopefully Roland noticed his signal at once. He couldn't rescue all three of them and he was man enough to admit that.

His opponent shook his head. "You have no chance weakling, but if you want to fight with me..."

He barely could dodge the fist that was thrown at him but he used the opening the man gave him to elbow this intruder into his stomach. He hissed in pain as he could feel his elbow break from the impact, seeing stars in front of his eyes.

The man caught his arm and twisted it around, not showing if he was faced by the attack. "Told you that you humans are weak." He twisted the arm further around and forced Seto back on his knees. All air left Kaiba's lungs as a knee connected with his back, pressing him into the floor. "What is it little human? I'm getting bored. Don't you even want to try to free yourself?"

Kaiba wanted to snap at the man but he had to fight to keep breathing and against the pain that told him to give up. Not to forget that he tried everything he could to get free. How could someone be so inhumanly strong? Or weight like a whole ton?

A new set of feet invaded his vision, instantly he was even more worried about his brother. Had that woman done something to him? Why hadn't he heard anything?

A gentle hand caressed his cheek; he tried to move away from the unpleasant touch and glared at the offending hand. "Stop fighting." The woman said soothingly. It made Seto sick. "It's time to rest." It felt like his last remaining strength was pulled out of his body and before he knew it his vision went blank. His last thoughts were on Kisara and Mokuba.

* * *

_And once more I'm downright evil to end a chapter like that. Aren't I?_


	21. Chapter 21

_...I'm sorry for the delay. I wasn't happy with the first versions of this chapter, still aren't, but when am I not unsatisfied?_

_Today I want to thank all my readers, since I feel like I haven't done so in a very long time. So, thanks to all of you for still keeping up with my story and me :)_

* * *

Deep worry, panic, fear, sorrow, anger, helplessness, confusion - Yuugi felt all of it and more. It was a wonder for him that such a load of emotions had room in him or that they weren't exhausting him, didn't deprived him of all his energy or made his head spin, weren't leading him to an emotional breakdown. Instead he was strangely focused and clear in his mind, not letting himself getting overwhelmed by his emotions.

His eyes traveled to Mokuba. Yuugi was impressed by the calmness the young teen showed, how collected he was after what he had witnessed. Kaiba would be proud of him. Kaiba. Yuugi felt his heart clenching. He instantly had known that something was wrong when a confused "Mokuba" was breathed out by Yami after he picked up his phone. The CEO never had said it but Yuugi was sure that he had wanted to keep his brother out of the crazy mess they're caught up in and not only because he still liked to pretend that this all was just a prank they pulled on him even though he knew better.

Everything has gone fast after that call. Yuugi couldn't even remember how they had arrived at Kaiba Corp., they just had been here. The next moment Mariku and Bakura had kicked out some doctors, saying that they were useless and Yami had summoned Mystical Elf to heal a badly wounded Kisara, the sight of her had been a shock and Yuugi still couldn't comprehend why this was necessary and he started to fear even more for his grandpa and that the old man was in the same kind of state. Maybe that fear was it that forced him to stay focused and not lose himself into despair.

After Kisara had regained her consciousness she had explained what happened from her point of view. Sadly she could describe her attacker as good as Mokuba could, which meant that she couldn't describe him at all. She hadn't even noticed the second intruder. Kisara still was weak and had to rest. Mana and Mahad were keeping her company, trying to cheer her up a bit if that was possible. She blamed herself for what happened even if no one else did.

And now Bakura, Mariku, Jonouchi and Honda were throwing a fit to reduce some anger while Mokuba spurred the employees to rescue the data they had gained over night in hopes that it would be helpful. They all were hoping this. Hoping for answers to clear their frustrating situation. Frustration, a new emotion he had to add to his list, but he knew that it was only partly his own. For once Yami's emotions leaked out of him like a waterfall, amplifying his. It really was a wonder that neither of their heads was exploding.

Yuugi looked up at his dark that stood next to him, half leaning against the wall and once again thinking deeply, slightly hitting his head in a steady rhythm against the hard surface without noticing.

The short teen frowned and let his hand slip between the immobile object and Yami's head. "You will get a headache."

Yami broke out of his pondering and gazed back at Yuugi with a sheepish smile. "You're right." He heaved a sigh. "I'm really out of it, aren't I?"

Yuugi shook his head and pulled his hand back. "We all are stressed out. Did you come up with anything?" He changed the topic, instantly getting the attention of Ryou and Malik who weren't far away and until now had observed their darks to step in if they should overdo their spat with Jonouchi and Honda. Not that they needed to do anything, Anzu was scolding those four more than enough, hopefully she wouldn't overdo it. Yuugi didn't know what the two psychos would do to her when they would get enough. Well, perhaps his friends were looking out for her safety.

The former Pharaoh closed his eyes. "Not really. I have my theory about the reason your grandpa... was chosen, but Kaiba's kidnapping makes no sense to me." Yuugi nodded, ignoring the pain in his heart and understanding what his dark was talking about. He had come to the same conclusion.

"Why doesn't it make sense?" Malik asked them curiously. Yuugi bit his lip and shared a glance with Yami. "What are you two keeping from us?" The blond now asked impatiently.

It was Yami who answered his gaze soft and his voice calming. "It is just my theory but I think this game is just about you hikaris and us yamis. Our friends are here to support us. I don't know what the gods have planned for us now but considering my theory to be true Kaiba shouldn't have been their victim." His eyes now hold some sadness and Yuugi could feel how hard the next words were for his dark. "I'm sorry for thinking this but I believe one of your beloved ones should have been their next victim."

Malik's and Ryou's eyes widened. The blond wanted to protest but Ryou hold him back, frowning a little. "He has a point." He let go of an annoyed breath and mumbled, "This whole thing reminds me more and more of one of my RPGs." This time it was him who received all the curious looks. He blushed furiously and raised his hands. "It's a stupid idea, forget about it."

"Forget what?" Bakura appeared out of nowhere right behind Ryou, who was the only one that wasn't startled.

"Ryou said that this whole thing starts to remind him of one of his RPGs," Malik answered him when Ryou wouldn't, keeping his dark literally an arm length away from him.

Ryou started to fidget with his hands. "It just popped into my head. Just forget it."

"No, that would be foolish of us." Yami looked thoughtful again and Yuugi mirrored his expression continuing where his dark had left off. "Your idea is good. Ryou, Bakura, what would you two do if you would be the masters of this RPG?"

"Simple, I would get rid of your little helpers first." He glared playfully at Yuugi. "I wouldn't make the mistake to underestimate them and your stupid bond again." The short teen sweat dropped, clearly remembering his duel with the thief in Atemu's tomb and the final battle against Zorc. He sure was happy that those times were over.

Ryou nodded but also rolled his eyes at his dark. "I also would hinder you to gain information in any way possible, feed you with false ones and I would force you to act blindly, so that you have to make a mistake." He looked a little troubled after finishing his thought.

Malik blinked and understanding dawned on him, "So, in other words you would do exactly what those gods are doing." He wasn't the only one who came to this conclusion.

"What are we supposed to do now?" Yuugi asked the two white heads.

Bakura snored. "We could either stay here and hope that whatever rich boy has found out is helpful for us, if that gnome can rescue the data, what I don't believe or we go out blindly and see what happens." It was obvious what he preferred.

"I'm for the later." Mariku smirked insanely. "It's better than standing around and doing nothing."

Yami massaged his temple. "I fear that truly would be the best course of action at this point. We have to take this risk. We can't waste more time. Let's find the others and talk to them."

Only now did Yuugi notice that their friends weren't with them, except for Mokuba, who still supervised the employees of Kaiba Corp. Panic rose in him. "Where are they?"

"That kid wanted to kick us out for making so much noise." Mariku answered at once with a scoff. "He sent that blond and his buddy to the kitchen. They left before we could even blink. That Anzu chick followed them."

Malik face palmed. "Those two, there truly is no room for anything besides food in their heads."

Mariku snored. "Did you believe in anything else? They clearly are mind slaves to the entities that disguise themselves as their stomachs." Yuugi giggled a little at that and wouldn't have thought that he still had this ability after all what had happened.

"Look there, the squirt is laughing at his own friends." Bakura teased as they walked out of the room.

Yuugi stuck out his tongue in a childish manner, surprising himself with the action, before saying, "I always believed that their stomachs would lead into another dimension but Mariku's idea isn't half bad either." That earned him chuckles from both psychos and smiles from the others. Yuugi had to admit, he liked the lightness of their mood, that it wasn't tense at all, although it had something surreal. But it was nice, this little normality in all this painful chaos. His good mood deflated greatly when his grandpa crossed his mind. Was it really alright for him to laugh when his grandpa was waiting for him? Counting on him?

They rounded a corner and the next moment Yuugi was planted on his ass, saw stars and rubbed his throbbing head.

"Sorry kid. Are you alright?" He heard a man ask in concern.

"I'm not a kid." Yuugi answered with a pout and could hear his dark sighing in relief before he helped him to his feet, steadying him and not letting go.

Yuugi directed his eyes ahead to see with what he had collided. Instantly his eyes found a person that was dressed like janitor. That was strange. It sure had felt like he had run into a wall out of steel.

"Are you really okay?" The man asked again. Somehow he reminded Yuugi of some sort of dog, a very scary and dangerous dog. After a moment he registered that he had to answer and so let his head sag into a nod.

The man looked them over and Yuugi felt like he was judging them with his watchful eyes. "Alright." After one last calculating look the stranger started to walk away. "You kids better should leave your eyes open."

"That man was..."

"..strange." Malik ended Ryou's sentence.

Yuugi had to agree with them. That man was strange and something had been off with him, but Yuugi couldn't pinpoint what. However he noticed Yami's gaze and also saw that the other two darks had the same expression. "What's wrong?"

"I..." Yami furrowed his brows. "I don't know, but I feel like I have seen that man somewhere."

"Yeah, that man looked familiar...somehow," Mariku agreed with the same kind of frown.

"What's that at your feet squirt?" Yuugi looked down after Bakura's sudden question and saw a piece of paper, wondering if the janitor had lost it when they had collided. Yami kneeled down before he could and picked the note up. The former Pharaoh scowled and Yuugi soon registered why.

"Papyrus." Malik stated in a strangled voice. All eyes instantly darted to the direction the man had left to. Bakura and Mariku looked like they wanted to follow the man.

"Don't." Yami spoke in that authoritative voice of his and the two darks stopped mid step. "I don't think that you would find him or that it would be a wise idea."

Yuugi also had the urge to run after the man but he trusted in Yami's instincts and so kept still, only moving his eyes between the three darks that stared intensely at each other. Eventually the two psychos gave in, nodding reluctantly, returning to the side of their hikaris.

"What is written on it?" Ryou gestured to the papyrus, a bit of fear but also hope in his voice. And all of them focused back on the note in the former Pharaoh's hand.

Yami cleared his throat and started reading out loud, "I don't like cheaters, so here is a little help: It was meant as a joke but it also holds the truth. Now they have three. Kaiba doesn't count. For each of you the start is elsewhere." He paused, which made Yuugi anxious. "P.S: You really should consider taking tea with you. It helps against the stress." They all looked as dumbfounded as Yami had sounded.

"Okay...are we taking this seriously or...?" Malik trailed off.

Mariku snored. "It's too suspicious. I bet it is another trap or a joke. We should ignore it."

Yuugi thought over the note, repeating every word. "I don't know. Something tells me that we can trust this message." It unnerved him that he had mistrusted those lines until the advice with the tea came up, though.

"Are you sure?" Ryou asked uncertain. "Couldn't it be here to mislead us?"

"I'm against trusting in some ominous note. Look where the last one got us." Bakura spoke up, his voice cold, eyes unyielding. "We only should trust in ourselves."

Yuugi bowed his head. Maybe his friends were right and he was a little suspicious of that note himself. He looked back up when he felt Yami laying a hand on his shoulder. His dark smiled down at him before turning his attention to the other four. "There is a simple way to find out if this is another prank." In contrary to his former smile his voice sounded grave.

"And what would that be your highness?" Bakura raised a brow.

"To look if someone we hold dear is missing." It was Malik that answered for Yami, a concerned expression on his face. "Has any one of you seen Ishizu?" His voice was full of dread. Yuugi's heart dropped. He hadn't seen her since they left the room Kisara was resting in. What if...?

"She got a call from the museum and left." Yami explained. "She didn't tell me what was wrong, though." Yuugi wasn't feeling relieved by those words. He had a very bad feeling.

Malik looked a little hurt. "And she told you and not me why exactly?" Yami had no quick answer for that. "Forget it. I can guess why. She probably didn't want to bother me with _her_ problems."

"You have enough on your own plate." They all jumped slightly and turned towards Ishizu. Sometimes she reminded Yuugi of a ghost or something.

"Oh great, look who's back." Mariku said flatly. The two instantly glared poisonous at each other. Yuugi feared that it could become a real problem if they couldn't overcome their dislike for each other.

Malik shoved his dark to the side, which earned him a protesting sound, but Yuugi could see that he wasn't caring. Malik's eyes were fixed on his sister. "What's wrong?"

The woman's stoic expression faltered for a split second. "We best should sit down somewhere."

"Just spill it." Bakura barked. "We have no time for a big show."

"Bakura." Ryou scolded and pulled the thief back.

"I really th-"

"Ra dammit, woman, do we look like we have all day?" Mariku interrupted her angrily. "Stop the suspension and get to the point." Yuugi sighed. These interruptions weren't helpful.

Ishizu stared coldly back at him. "Very well, but you might want to support Malik and Ryou-kun." This time the two weren't arguing back and followed her advice for once. Ryou and Malik went pale and Yuugi could feel his heartbeat quickening. "Like you know I got a call earlier this day and went to the museum. Malik, Ryou-kun...I'm sorry but it is confirmed that Rishid and Bakura-san are missing."

Her statement was followed by an unbearable silence.

X

A groan escaped his lips. His whole body was hurting. It wasn't helping that he was resting on a bed that felt like it was made out of cold stone. No, let him rephrase that. It wasn't helpful that someone thought he could rest on a bed out of stone. And was that straw? If those two psychos had pulled a prank on him he would make them pay greatly.

"Don't move." A feminine voice hissed at him.

He forced his heavy eyes open to glare icily at the woman above him. He never had seen her. He supposed she could be described as beautiful by some men, but he never felt attracted to women that looked like a lioness, so he wouldn't describe her as such.

"Who are you?" He demanded and once again tried to stand up only to be pushed down by the woman.

"I'm finished." She said annoyed, ignoring him. How dare she? "He still shouldn't move for a while."

For a second Kaiba was confused but then he noticed the second stranger. It was a man, whose face was hidden in the shadows. "I don't plan for him to move." The man replied bored. And upon hearing that voice his last memory before waking up hit him full force.

"What-"

"Your brother and dragon? Maybe they live, maybe not. You'll find out eventually." The woman had the nerve to interrupt him before turning to her partner. "We can leave now."

Kaiba tried to protest but before he knew it the two disappeared in a flash. Great, more magic he had to deal with. He sad up and took in his surroundings. A cell looking like it came directly from the ancient past was the view that presented itself to him. "Just my luck." He growled and glared at everything he could make out.

"You know, even though your glare is impressive it won't free you." A new voice unnecessarily pointed out. The owner hiding in the shadows like that monster had minutes ago.

"And who are you?" Kaiba demanded, sounding a huge part more intimidating than he actually felt. He never had thought of himself as weak but slowly it dawned on him that he was weak in front of those people...those gods? Where had his nice normal and rational life disappeared to? And did he truly believe in all this shit?

"How are you feeling?" Would anyone be so nice and answer his questions for once? He wasn't used to so much disrespect. The man sighed. "Not so good I suppose."

"What do you want?" He felt like exploding.

"I just wanted to make sure that you're fine." The man answered dismissively. "I can't have you dead. At least not know. Well, my friend, I hope that you can enjoy your stay." And like the other two he just disappeared.

Seto slumped down against the wall. A million thoughts racing through his mind, most of them surrounding his brother and Kisara. "You better not lose this game Yuugi."

* * *

_Someone shoot me...let's hope the next chapter gets better again._

_I wish you all a great week!_

_P.S.: I try to update until Wednesday if there isn't one the next update will be a week from then._


	22. Chapter 22

_A quick update before Easter. I wish you all great holidays :) (Short warning: This chapter is completely unedited, I had no time but wanted to get it out. And nothing really happens, just mindless fluff in my opinion.)_

* * *

He felt terrible for his hikari - for Rishid not so much if at all. It wasn't that he thought that Rishid deserved it or anything. The man was alright, only wanted the best for his sexy hikari and all that stuff. Still, Mariku didn't like him; call him jealous if you want, he wouldn't care, 'cause it's the truth. And he had no problems to admit that fact or that he was a possessive asshole when it came down to his light not like that jackass of a Pharaoh or that high and mighty Thief King, of whom he also had been jealous of once upon a time, with him being buddy-buddy with _his_ Malik and all, when _he_ was ignored or labeled as a bad dream - unneeded thanks to that Rishid.

So yeah, he wasn't all that sad about Rishid being gone. But Malik was and that was all that counted for him. No one might believe him, not that he gave a shit what others thought about him, but Malik was and would forever be his first priority no matter how ruthless, sadistic and evil he acted. Besides, it was in his nature and he wouldn't change or suppress it like that whipped wimp that called himself a Pharaoh. Hey, he could think about his friends whatever he pleased. He still licked and respected that mighty ass, not that any torture in this universe would ever make him say that out loud. Fuck no.

"I shouldn't be that... overwhelmed, should I?" Malik pulled him out of his musings.

They were alone at the moment since Malik wanted it to be like that, needing time for himself to cope with this new development. Mariku was happy that he had the privilege to keep his hikari company, that _Malik_ had asked him to stay with him.

"You care about him," Mariku replied calmly, almost softly, "So, it's no shame to be sad." The thief would have a field day if he would ever find out that he just had talked like that. He himself couldn't believe that he actually was able to show his care for Malik so openly. Maybe it was since they were alone with each other. Whatever, it was too annoying to think about something as pointless as that.

"Do you think that he's fine?"

"I don't know." Mariku wouldn't lie to his counterpart. Lies only would make matters worse when you're confronted with the cruel reality even if they make you feel better in the beginning, of course, there were the kind of lies that were better than the honest truth, but this wasn't a situation that called for those.

Malik gave him a strange look. "You can't stand him," he stated without any emotion.

The yami raised a brow. "So what? If I can stand him or not doesn't change that I don't know in what condition he is or that I'll get him back for you." He became a little defensive in his posture, but regretted that his words sounded harsh. Ra, when had he started to regret? Perhaps he had spent too much time with that arrogant Pharaoh.

His hikari came up closer to him, still an unreadable expression on his face. And then he did that for Mariku unthinkable - he hugged him and said, "Thank you."

Mariku was completely bewildered. Was that some kind of trick? Would he wake up to find that this was only a dream? Was he in some kind of shadow game that shall crush him, giving him all this only to rip it away from him later? Okay... that wouldn't be much different from their current game if they lose. But still...

"For what?" He asked after getting a grip on his shocked mind.

"For everything." Malik answered, nearly sounding lovingly in the dark's ears. "I know that I said that I would only say this once but I feel like it. So, thank you for always being there and looking out for me. For everything you do for me."

Mariku didn't know what he should make out of this situation. That's why he did what he could best. "Geez, Malik, since when are you such a pussy?"

His light chuckled softly. "Since the moment you went soft."

"And they say that I'm the insane one." That comment earned him a punch to the stomach, but there was no force behind it and Malik still was hugging him with one arm.

/What do you think about that note?/ His hikari asked suddenly, through their link no less. It was the first time he used that link to actually talk with him, not to keep a vary eye on him. The first time that his feelings were unguarded and held no hostility or something like that in them. Mariku could now understand why his highness loved to use his mind link with his short stuff so much. The feeling was incredible. He couldn't find any words to describe it. Let's just say he planned on using it more often and a nice fantasy was forming in his head, a fantasy he had to suppress or Malik would see it in their current state and that would end highly painful for him.

/_It's sounds as stupid as that rhyme. I start to think that that blond doggy isn't all that wrong._/ How it annoyed him that he had to agree on something with that brainless mutt. That loser that had more luck then cells in his brain./_There is at least something wrong with these brains of those gods._/

His light nodded in agreement. /I don't like it at all. But Yuugi says that we can trust it and after what happened.../

Mariku wanted to snore, to roll his eyes at his damn sexy hikari for thinking like that, but he hold himself back. Fuck, he really was becoming a pansy like his highness, wasn't he? He needed to do something against it. Not now, though, maybe he could find a few humans he could torture a little later on.

/_Alright. Where is the start for us?_/ He agreed with the theory of that spoiled Pharaoh. This game was about them. Their 'friends' were only useless sidekicks that served as cannon fodder. The only ones that were useful were that dragon, that uptight magician and his little student. Well, the former priest could have been useful as well but he already was out of the picture. He would so rub this in the face of that rich bastard as soon as they would have him back.

/I don't know./ Malik responded depressed.

/_Already giving up?_/ Mariku taunted. After another light punch in his stomach the two thought about their possible start.

X

Bakura observed his soft hikari closely. After Malik had demanded to be left alone besides Mariku, whom he had ordered to come with him, Ryou asked him if he would come with him to the roof. And now they sat here and his light stared at the clouds with a forlorn expression.

The Thief King had to admit that he didn't know what to do. He despised this feeling, to be so helpless and not being in control of the situation.

He so badly wanted to kick the asses of those gods that had the nerve to play with them. He always had respected them and he still did to some extend but they also down right irritated the hell out of him.

How dare they to kidnap Ryou's father? Bakura didn't know the man that well, hadn't seen him that often and hadn't been really aware of his existence for a long time. But he knew that his light loved the man and that the man loved Ryou even though he more than often was far away, out in the world to find something for his museum. The man cared deeply for Ryou, he just wasn't able to show it. Bakura could relate to that feeling.

"We'll get him back. I promise. Those gods don't know with whom they are fucking with. They will regret ever challenging us" Bakura swore. Yes, talking was probably the only thing he could do right now. How frustrating. He wanted to do something instead of sitting around and waiting for something to happen. Slowly but steadily his patience ran thin.

The dark had to wait a handful of minutes before he got a reply. "Should you really talk like that about them?"

"Who gives a fuck?" Bakura shoot back.

Ryou averted his gaze from the clouds to him, his gentle eyes full of sorrow. "It's not like you to lose your patience. I mean you waited over 3000 years to get your revenge."

The thief scoffed. "That was then and this is now." Truth be told he wasn't completely sure why he couldn't wait for things to play out for them. It had something to do if Ryou, that was the only thing he was sure of. That he had grown so fond of him. Bakura shook his head. His little light had somehow found a way into his heart and he didn't want to lose this feeling.

Ryou. He would lie if he would assert that he hadn't enjoyed it to torture his counterpart. He had and that was the plain and sad truth of which he started to feel ashamed. Back then he hadn't really seen his light for anything but a puppet he could use to fulfill his desires. Well, there always had been that kind of gratefulness since that weak human, that sickening pure soul was able to endure him and his powers without losing his mind, without breaking and becoming a victim to the shadows, giving him the chance to finally act.

Brings up the question of who of them truly the weakling was between the two of them. His light was physically weak, but his soul was strong. Well, maybe he was physically too. Bakura never would have believed that Ryou could throw such a punch if he hadn't been victim to it. He on the other hand got overwhelmed by his inner darkness and sorrow.

All of a sudden Ryou laid his head against Bakura's shoulder, startling the older one. That this would be possible. Yes, his hikari truly is the stronger one of them. If he would be in Ryou's place he would have sent himself to hell after beating the grab out of him until his own cells wouldn't recognize each other anymore.

"What are we going to do now?" His counterpart asked quietly.

Bakura had no answer for that. What were they going to do now? They had to find Ryou's father that much was obvious. But how?

That stupid note flashed through his head. Perhaps the squirt was right and they truly could believe that one, at least it wasn't written in a dumb rhyme and it hadn't lied with the information that three people other than Kaiba were missing. That remark with the tea was strange, though, it made it sound like another prank.

"According to that note we need to find the 'start'." But the start of what? The first time their hikaris got their Millennium items? When they first became aware of each other? The time of their first interaction? Something else?

Everything of it sounded logical, but was also so easy to come up with and so he couldn't believe that any of these questions was the right answer. It also could be some sort of mind game, though, that the gods bet on them to dismiss those possibilities. Ra, all this was so irritating. Couldn't the gods just come up here so that he could beat them face to face? Couldn't they just settle things with a good old duel? That was their way to settle things and it never once failed them, well, the side that deserved the victory.

Ryou shifted a bit so that he could look up into Bakura's face. He softly put a hand on the dark's cheek. Again Bakura was left speechless and shocked by the actions of his light. Had he really forgotten his fear for him? That sounded too good to be true. A dream. Hm... Oh, yes, he definitely would kill anyone that would have the nerve to wake him if this truly shouldn't be anything but a dream.

"We'll find the answer, together." And Ryou smiled at him.

Bakura's heart made a leap. A million thoughts running through his head, nearly overloading it. But one thought was the most dominant and he couldn't stop his traitorous mouth to spill it out, "Why do I deserve you?" He bit his tongue and had to fight down an embarrassing blush.

Ryou blushed as well and pulled his hand back, turning his head away but not removing it from his shoulder. After a few silent minutes Ryou found his voice again, it was shaking but it worked. "Maybe we should return to the rest. They must get worried about us."

Not what Bakura wanted to hear, but he could understand why his light changed the topic. "Yeah, it also could be that his highness came up with something." Damn, he sounded like he was actually depending on Mr. Leather-Fetish. What had he become?

"Could be." Ryou agreed. "Wouldn't hurt to bring our own ideas, don't you think?" He slowly got to his feet and again smiled at Bakura. "The walk down to Kisara's room is long."

The thief shook his head. A walk, hm? "You're right." He pushed himself from the ground. "We're talking about fifteen floors though."

Ryou's smile widened. "Getting too old for those few stairs?"

"Just don't come crying and beg me to carry you, got that?" Not that he would have a problem with carrying his light, far from it. He truly was losing his reputation right now, wasn't he? Well, as long as Ryou was the only one who saw that side of him he could live with it.

His counterpart opened the door to the roof. "Yeah, I got it." Bakura really loved that sweet smile.

X

His little one looked sad and worried as he watched his two friends leave with their darks. But there was also a feeling of guilt. His aibou still was sure that he had started the game and that it was his fault that all this was happening to them. Yami wasn't sure, it was only a feeling for which they hadn't any real proof and he still meant what he had said. It didn't matter who started it. Other than that he was completely convinced that if Yuugi had started this he had a very good reason to do so and he also was seeing the bright side of their situation: they were together. And he wouldn't allow for anyone to take this away from him.

"My Pharaoh," Ishizu spoke gravely, "We should inform our friends of this new change in our situation."

He agreed, but his little one came first to him and he had to free him of his guilt ridden mind. "Go to Kisara, Mahad and Mana. We'll go for the rest." Ishizu bowed and without another word she left, obviously stressed out by the thought of her brother being alone with Mariku. She was worrying too damn much.

"Aibou, wait." He took a hold of the little one's wrist to keep him from walking further away.

Yuugi gave him a confused look. "Why? I thought you wanted to tell our friends... what happened." And sorrow filled his face.

Ra, he really was hating it to see his light like that. But he hated himself even more for his next words. "Little one, I know that you feel guilty, but you can't let yourself get overwhelmed by it. That won't help any of us. I told you that it doesn't matter, so stop thinking about it. You have time for it when this is over and not a second earlier. The time for sulking is over." He wanted to beat himself up for talking like that to his light, but Yuugi was starting to withdraw into himself and since time was of essence he needed to use the fastest way to shake Yuugi out of it and that was by waking up his fighting spirit. He just hoped that his little one wouldn't be too angry with him.

Yuugi glared cutely at him. "I know that. It's just… You're right." His expression softened and he smiled slightly. Yami nearly sighed in relief over the fact that his aibou wasn't upset with him. "Thank you."

Yami blinked, before smirking when understanding hit him. "Not for that, it's just returning a favor. You always keep me anchored, so I try to do my best to keep you as well." He still felt bad for talking like that to Yuugi to accomplish his goal, though.

His little one seemed to feel it, since he rolled his eyes. "I'm not out of sugar. Hell, if it is needed just hit me."

The dark's eyes widened in shock, but not about the curse. _He hitting __**his**__ aibou?!_ That was unthinkable. How could his little one even suggest something like that?

Yuugi placed one of his fingers under Yami's yaw to close it. His smile had returned. "No need to get that shocked. We already almost fought against each other."

The former Pharaoh regained his focus. "That was something different. We both were influenced by a god to keep us apart." And he was happy that this time was over. He would have gone completely nuts if his little one would still hate him and would search for an argument no matter how pointless.

"Still, I never saw you laughing that much."

Yami knew of what situation his hikari was talking about. He didn't know why he had laughed that hard, maybe it was because chasing Bakura was the first thing they did together as a team since he had returned to the living.

"You laughed more." Yami still remembered the beautiful sight of his little one being dissolved into laugher, his eyes shining from happiness. He wished he could see that more often again.

"Only because your happiness infected me." Yuugi answered warmly. And then it happened. Just like this he kissed Yami's cheek, who once again was left shocked and speechless.

Yuugi turned around and started walking. "So, where do you think is the start for us? I mean it can't be when I put my Puzzle together since grandpa wasn't in my room." He said thoughtfully and after a moment registered that his dark wasn't following him.

He looked over his shoulder to see a nice blush gracing Yami's cheeks. It really was a cute sight. But he hadn't overstepped his boundaries, had he? It had felt so right. "Yami?"

His dark blinked a few times and cleared his throat, averting his eyes, his blush still slightly visible. "Uh... I d-don't know."

Yuugi stared for a second and then giggled. His yami was so cute like that. He had to kiss him more often. Yuugi turned a deep scarlet at that thought and resumed his walking, hearing but more feeling that this time Yami followed him.

* * *

_Well, sorry for another filler chapter, but I'm not sorry for writing it. I had too much fun. So, bite me :P I think next chapter starts the action._

_If you should write reviews I will answer them as soon as possible but I'll be dead to the Internet world for the next six or seven days._


	23. Chapter 23

_... You don't know how sorry I am or how guilty I feel.  
_

_Let me dedicate this chapter to the ones that added my story to their alerts and favorits during the time I haven't updated and to one of my best friends for waking up my writing spirit, 'cause that one was so dead after Easter, because of reasons that most probably won't interest you. Without you it could have take me months to update._

_And before you wonder while reading: No, this isn't a mistake, this really is chapter 23, all questions will be answered with the upcoming chapters. And I'm sorry if it does disappoint you after the long wait... Enough of my annoying monologue, on with the story._

* * *

_Two days later_

"This is your entire fault!" Malik hissed at his dark, who gracefully (read: just had luck) dodged a new shower of arrows that Mahad couldn't redirect with his magic and at the same time successfully kept his balance on the plateau of the stone column (read: nearly tripped over the edge). Malik himself, Anzu, being the elegant dancer, and Mahad, who was in his form as Dark Magician and tried to protect them all to his best ability without getting pierced himself, had a lot lesser problems than the psychotic dark.

"Yeah, 'cause I so had the time to redecorate this whole place," the dark replied a little out of breath, but sarcasm still was dripping from his every word like thick honey from a knife.

Malik wanted to shoot back a good comeback but was cut off when he needed to avoid a new set of piercings, ones that wouldn't do anything in favor for his looks. "Fuck! Mahad, can't you use that shield-spell again?"

"Why, Malik? Not used to the workout?" Mariku taunted the second nothing was shoot at him, however, his taunt was thrown back at him when he once again had to dodge an attack. "Dammit magus! You're doing that on purpose! Use a Ra damn shield-spell!"

Mahad was too focused on his task to keep them alive and their protection somewhat stable to answer either of them or he would have explained, that he still was using the shield but that those arrows were magical themselves and so weakened his spell every time they hit it, which gave their companions a chance to get through and connect with their real targets - them.

Anzu, who looked as if she would be dancing with the objects that occasionally were flying her way, had the strong urge to bang her head or preferably that of the two blonds against a wall. The bickering between the two wasn't helpful at all. "Could we just keep going?" She actually could see that Mahad got more and more exhausted by the second, which wasn't really a surprise, considering they had left eighteen rows of stone columns behind, but this wasn't their only problem.

The three men made sounds of agreement. Anzu nodded to herself, a determined expression on her face. "Alright. One. Two. Three!" She jumped to the next column, already hearing louder cracking noises, and hoped the others did the same. She landed safely and kept her breath, her eyes darting to her left and right. At the same time in which she felt relief washing over her the row of columns they had just jumped off collapsed in on itself, covering the four in more dust.

Malik coughed violently before pointing out, "Only... three more..."

Suddenly Anzu shrieked and for the rest it was obvious why she did. A nice earthquake was shaking the ground they were standing on.

Mariku scoffed in annoyance after he had found his balance again and could stand straight with only a little bit of difficulty. "Wonderful. Stone columns that start to fall apart as soon as we land on them. Fucking spikes that hungrily await our flesh after a ten meters fall, fucking arrows and now a fucking earthquake. We're only missing quicksand and all those lame clichés of a shitty adventure movie would be fulfilled." He never would have thought that the gods had such bad taste.

"Have you finished your whining yet?" Malik shouted and nearly fell over in the process, cursing his dark for it.

"Just saying." The yami muttered under his breath while Anzu, who was now fed up with them wasting time like that, counted once again. Why she of all people was dictating their rhythm was beyond Mariku, but well... someone probably had to do it. He jumped on the count of three and as soon as he landed he could feel how his hikari wanted to strangle him.

"You just had to say it!" Malik's voice was a mixture of frustration, panic and disbelieve.

This time Mariku didn't reply anything. It wasn't his fault that Ishizu's oh so useful powers had somehow rubbed off on him, was it? Besides, who in his right mind would make stone columns out of freaking quicksand? How was that even possible? Fucking gods and their annoying superior magic. The gods had officially won the award for the psychotic bastards of the year... He so would get that back together with Bakura after dealing with all this shit.

As the dark was thinking about this Mahad casted a spell that hardened the quicksand enough for them to stand, but kept it loose enough so that their feet weren't stuck in the deadly trap. The downfall was that he had to abandon the shield because of it, which also meant that the arrows were now flying freely at them and dodging them was now mostly a matter of dumb luck due to the earthquake.

Mariku felt like slaughtering someone, or to be more precise: the god who had thought this would be funny. Ha, to have the blood of a god on his hands, now that would be interesting. And the way things were Malik would get over it real quick and wouldn't get all bitchy on him. Ah, he already could taste the sweat blood of victory.

"Three!"

It was only thanks to his quick reflexes that Mariku leaped in time. His beautiful daydream of massacring a few pompous Egyptian gods had to wait, regrettable.

Knowing what would await them; Mahad was prepared and solidified the columns before they landed. However, this had the consequence that nothing was protecting them from the irritating arrows while they all were in the air, since he already had used too much magic to even try to hold up two spells at the same time, and so the first blood was spilled.

"Woman," Mariku growled at Anzu after he felt solid ground under his feet, ignoring the throbbing pain just above his left eye and the red liquid that poured into said organ, "I thought you got that!"

"I..." Anzu gaped in shock, starring at the five sticks, which seemed to grow out of her arms and legs in pure wonder. Her brain didn't try to process what her eyes were sending in order to get behind the reason for her mistake and to keep her from freaking out, that had to wait.

The girl wanted to slap herself as she noticed where she had gone wrong. She already had made that mistake once, the situation not all that different in the long run; it only had been stone blocks instead of arrows that were thrown her way all those years ago when she and her friends had reached the third stage of Death-T.

"It isn't my fault. The rhythm has changed." Anzu defended herself, trying to sound more confident than she really was feeling. Her mistake could have cost them their lives. No, she shook her head, breakdowns and useless thoughts like these were for a later time.

"Well, what are you waiting for?" Mariku sneered irritated. "Find out the new one. Our magus already gets comatose." He made a short movement with his head to the direction Mahad was standing and who once again could focus his magic on their shield to protect them from more injuries to his best ability.

Anzu took a deep breath and observed the new salves of pointed sticks with feathers sharply. "I got it," she exclaimed after a moment and without letting more time pass by she counted once again up to three.

Again Mahad had to abandon their protection in order to solidify the last row of columns that awaited them, but this time they were lucky. Mahad had just enough time to bring up the shield again to avoid harm from the next deadly shower.

Malik's vision blurred and he had a hard time to even out the shaking of the ground with his body and to avoid being hit by the few projectiles that came his way. He wasn't sure if he could make the last jump to the safe terrain of this accursed place, this hellish home where his insignificant childhood played out.

/_Malik! Now is neither the place nor time to take a beauty sleep that you don't need!_/ The hikari could hear the voice of his psychotic counterpart crystal clear in his head. He blinked and had to register with horror that he nearly had toppled over the edge. If it weren't for that wake-up call...

/Thanks.../

/_Whatever. That chick is counting again._/ Mariku interrupted him and forced his concentration towards Anzu's voice, also sending him waves of confidence to wash away his doubts of succeeding.

Once more Malik readied himself for what was to come, searching for his balance to stand on steady legs and as soon as he heard Anzu shouting the last number he took off.

He had miscalculated the strength he had left and the distance he had to overcome.

"MALIK!"

The light was too preoccupied clinging to the edge of the wall with his fingers and searching for footing, that he didn't found, to react or to hear the other screams of fear. Suddenly he could feel the loose rock start to crumble under his fingers, dust trickled into his eyes and soon he found that there was more sand between his fingers than solid stone. Panic flooded his brain, telling him that everything was lost, taking away his remaining coherent thoughts. In that moment all that existed for him were his panic and his desperate fight to somehow stay clued to the wall.

"Malik!" Strong hands wrapped around his arms, just above his elbows. The action wasn't enough to calm him down. Only after feeling hard stone under him and a comforting warmth around him did his senses and skill to think straight slowly return.

Mariku wasn't used to the shock he was feeling, to the fear that has crept into every cell of his body. His heart was beating as fast and hart as that of his terrible shaking hikari. He couldn't believe that he had been so short of losing his light, his everything. The danger had always been there, but never had he been so aware of it.

Mariku didn't like how all this made him feel, the emotions that awoke from deep within him.

"Thank you," Malik whispered, his voice full of gratitude.

He snored and pulled away from his light. "For someone who said, that he never would thank me again, you do it quite a lot."

The hikari punched him lightly against his chest. "You're such an idiot." That might be so, but for now he mainly was happy that Malik was his old self again. Now they only had to take care of his wounds, it was only a matter of time before the adrenaline would leave his hikari. He pressed a hand against Malik's neck.

They could hear a sob and turning to the side they saw Anzu falling to her knees. "I... I... thoug... I'm so... so glad..."

Malik's eyes widened. "Anzu... your arms..." His gaze darted to Mahad, who stood right behind the girl and he gasps. Mahad was hit by three arrows, not counting those that left various scratches and cuts in the form of light to deep wounds, one was stuck in his stomach, the second in his right shoulder and the last one was there were his right eye should be. Malik could feel his stomach turn and slowly looked back at Mariku. His counterpart had a nasty wound over his left brow and an arrow had pierced itself just above his knee on the same side, his forearms were looking like Anzu's.

Mariku, who could read his thoughts, shook his head. "Before you say anything you should take a look at yourself." His voice was strangely tender.

Malik did just that. His hands were bloody from his attempt to keep himself from falling to his certain death. But that was not all. He could see the feathers of an arrow sticking out of his tight, another stuck between his rips, and like the rest he had several scratches and cuts. All of a sudden he became highly aware of Mariku's hand that pressed against his neck and he only needed a second to comprehend why this was such a necessity. An arrow had flown right through it.

"I know one or two healing spells," Mahad announced in his typical stoic voice, looking directly at him.

Malik felt bad. They all were wounded and Mahad was now missing a damn eye. So, why should he be the first who was taken care of? Besides, Mahad was already exhausted. He should heal himself and then bother with him.

As if he was able to read his mind Mahad spoke up once more, "I will only heal the severe wounds, those that require immediate treatment." True to his words he only healed Malik's injured neck before treating his eye.

"What about those?" Anzu asked and looked with a morbid fascination at the arrows that stuck out of her arms and legs.

"Just break them off," Mariku advised with a bored expression and heeded his own suggestion, soon the sound of several thin but hard sticks breaking was hear.

Anzu gaped at him. "But-"

"Our magus gets kinda useless if he uses all his powers to heal those fucking scratches," Mariku interrupted her, "Just get your shit together and ignore the pain."

"My, you shouldn't be so hard on her."

As one the four turned around. Where there had been a deadly trap just a second ago a pale man with long white feathers hanging from his ears greeted them.

The man smiled warmly. "Hello my children and friends. How are you feeling?"

Mariku could feel his blood reaching its boiling point but it was Malik who answered, "How do you think we're feeling?" He narrowed his eyes and his voice was full of venom. Mariku was surprised by this. He knew how much his lighter half respected the gods and considering the circumstances there was a high possibility for this stranger to be a god.

There was a moment of tense silence before the newcomer surprised them all with a sad smile and his words. "Forgive me. That was indeed a very unintelligent question of mine." None of them knew how to react to that. The man heaved a sigh. "I'm not here to make your life harder, quite the contrary."

Mariku raised his right brow. "You want to help us? And why the fuck should we believe that shit?"

"Oh my dear child," said the man with a creepy, parental, all-knowing look, which somehow made Mariku feel uncomfortable, "I would be most disappointed if you would simply believe my words."

"I'm not your child." It were the only words that could find their way out of Mariku's mouth, whose thoughts went through the options of either trying to kill the god, be creeped out by him or to take Malik and get the hell away from here, which probably was related to his second option.

The god chuckled lightly. "You're right. You're one of _his_ children, but I like to consider you as one of mine since you have such a deep bond with one of my last children even though you behaved towards him like a jerk, and still do occasionally." Before either of them could make out the meaning of his words, he clapped into his hands and changed the topic.

"I would love to continue our little talk, but sadly I have not much time before my absence is noticed." In the blink of an eye all the cheerfulness of the god vanished and he fixed them with serious eyes, no, that wasn't right. He starred right at Malik and only at him. "Never trust your senses, not even if your wise mind tells you that you can. Only your soul knows the truth. The shadows are your only true friends. And ready yourself, there is always a prize to pay for what you want." His sharp eyes found their new target in Mariku. "Only you decide how high that prize will be." With his last word spoken the god vanished in a silver light.

"That was..." Anzu started to say after a while but trailed off.

"Definitely unhelpful," Mariku ended her thought, "If he really would have wanted to help us he would have healed us, told us what awaits us or just would have brought Rishid with him. And would not have spilled this load of fucking nonsense." He spit on the ground, convinced more than ever that those gods had all a big mental problem that not even professional help could get under control. Sure, he wasn't one to talk, but honestly...

"We should continue in our quest," Mahad broke through his thoughts.

He looked at Malik, who was unresponsive to the world. He wasn't buying a word of what that creep just had said, was he? "Are you finished daydreaming yet?" He flicked him in the forehead.

Malik glared at him. "Sorry for worrying about the rest." His eyes flickered to Mahad and then to Anzu. "You really don't regret coming with us?" He was sure that they wanted to be with Yuugi and the Pharaoh and he could understand them.

"We all decided this together," Anzu answered at once, "But most importantly, you're my friend, I'll never regret helping a friend in need. We'll do this and there is nothing that is able to stand in our way. Who cares about a few injuries?"

Mahad nodded. "I agree with Mazaki. We all are there where we should be."

"Awww, you're sure that you don't miss kissing the feet of that pansy?" Mariku started to feel sick with all the upcoming tearjerker-mentality. He received several disapproving glares.

"Could you stop being an ass for just a second? We don't have time for this."

"Yeah, yeah, you're right. That creep has cost us enough time." Mariku growled irritated at Malik's words and turned on his heels. "Let's see what awaits us next. Heh, maybe it will be creatures of the underworld."

Five minutes later Malik felt like killing his darker half. "You just had to say it!"

This time around Mariku did reply. "Well, maybe your sister can take lessons from me, since apparently I don't need the help of the Tauk." Ha, not only could he rub something in Kaiba's face but also in that of this uptight woman... if they would get out here alive. He shook his head. What was he thinking? Of course they would make it.

To make the point of his own thoughts clear he rammed the dagger end of the Rod through the head of the creature that tried to strangle him, laughing like a maniac. At least he believed that it was its head.

If Malik wouldn't have been so preoccupied with rescuing his own skin, he would have slapped his counterpart. He just hoped that the others had more luck than them.

* * *

_Well, no Yami and no Yuugi... that's the only thing that personally annoys me with this chapter... and I'm also really sorry for that. (And yes, next chapter is full of Bakura and Ryou.)_

_Please, leave a review if you have the time, 'cause I really appreciate your thoughts, even those that tell me that my story goes downhill and that I should finally finish it, since those normally wake up my I-will-show-you attitude, but prepare for a sarcastic I-don't-care reply (I really do care, though). Use the chance to shout and rant at me as much as you wish for being such a bad author ;), but don't be too insulting. I wish you all a great time!_

_P.S.: I don't know when the next update will be, but I'll try to make at least one more in this month._


	24. Chapter 24

_Hm...sorry, but I only said that I would try..._

_This chapter is dedicate to the five amazing people who added my humble story to their favorites, I really don't deserve this and of course to _Goshikku Hime wa Yami-san_ my faithful reviewer^^ I love you all._

_Okay, talking is for later, on with the story._

* * *

"Don't move you fucking dimwit." Bakura was beyond pissed off. He swore to every deity that he would kill the annoying brunette himself if this would go one.

"Well, excuse me." Honda replied angrily. He was bent forward, one hand resting on his left knee, with the other he wiped sweat out of his face. "Why are there even traps like that in some corridor of a private school?"

Bakura rolled his eyes. "Oh, I don't know. Maybe someone decided that the students here need to do more for their fitness. It couldn't be possible stand in any relation to the gods and the funny little game we're playing." Honda answered his statement with a glare, not that Bakura cared.

Why was that stupid idiot even with them? Oh yes, because apparently his highness thought that splitting up in equal groups of four would be so very helpful. Bakura knew that he would be better off if it would be only him and Ryou. Okay, Kisara could be of use, because thanks to a dumb and lucky coincidence, which didn't really sat right with him, the CEO had lost one of his precious Blue-Eyes White Dragon cards and with that and the help of the Ring he and Ryou were able to call upon Kisara's true form if it was needed.

He could already hear Kaiba complaining about him using his beloved card. Well, if he was so against it he should have kept a better eye on it.

Whatever, he could live with Kisara and knew her value but Honda was a whole lot of a different story. How could a normal human be of any use to them? Well, admittedly, he was a very good fighter when it came down to it but with all what had happened to the annoying brat he could become a threat to them any moment. A possibility that, for him, became even more apparent after that strange massage from that... even odder god. Honda had no barriers whatsoever to protect his mind. Bakura knew precisely what he was talking about; taking over the mind of that teen had been easier for him than to break into a tomb of some Pharaoh, which was no challenge at all for the Thief King, mind you.

And if it weren't for Honda, who had activated some fucking deadly traps, like the poisoned nearly invisible needles they just had to run from, even that shit would have been history a long time ago. Maybe he really should just get rid of him... or put him on a leash.

/Bakura!/ Ryou scolded him through their link. /That's unfair. I also activated a few./ Sadly, he couldn't deny that one, but he also knew that it was only due to Ryou's clumsiness, not because he thought it was a waste of time to follow his words, like some brunette that still wasn't trusting him one inch. /And you haven't seen the once he had activated./ Bakura could feel his left eye twitch at that reminder. Why had his lighter half to point that out? It already was shameful enough. Fucking gods and their freaking magic. It was time to get out of this stupid corridor.

He took a deep breath and focused back on the task at hand. Nothing suspicious. "You all can take a step forward." Oh Ra, he wasn't used to this.

"Ahhh!" Well, okay, maybe it would have been a better idea if he would have carried Ryou instead of letting him walk through a narrow corridor full of deadly surprises and only lit-up with torches. (A real bad cliché in Bakura's mind and he wondered if the gods had no fantasy at all.)

"Ryou-kun. Are you alright?" Kisara voiced her worry, not daring to move in fear of possible setting something off.

"Yeah, I'm fine." Something under him had moved, though.

Honda turned around. "Uhm, guys, do you hear that?"

Meanwhile Bakura was cursing at all the gods that came to his mind. He hoped that he was wrong and that it was just normal water. However, he would still prefer more arrows, spikes, rolling stones and all the typical like of traps, those were something you could avoid and dodge if you were agile enough.

A faint zishing noise destroyed his hope. '_Damn it all._' Why could he never be wrong for once? "I suggest we run." He said while taking a hold of Ryou's wrist and started to drag the startled teen with him right after. Kisara and Honda shared a confused look but didn't question the thief and followed the pair hot on their heels.

"What's wrong?" Ryou asked, not able to hide his panic, it wasn't like his dark to throw all of his caution out of the window.

"Look behind you." Ryou did and vague noticed that Kisara and Honda did the same. His eyes widened. It still was far behind them, but a wall of water came their way. " Hydrochloric acid." Bakura corrected him and his eyes became even bigger. This all had to be just a bad dream.

"Duck!" They all followed Bakura's order without thinking and not a moment too late or they all would never have problems with their hair ever again, well, you wouldn't be plagued with any kind of problem at all if you lose your head through a sharp blade.

After passing the object used for beheading purposes Bakura turned around sharply and bent his knees lightly. Ryou, who hadn't anticipated such an action, couldn't stop and ran right into his dark. In a fluid motion the thief straightened up, turned around once more and continued running, his lighter half now hanging secure over his right shoulder, blushing madly. All this happened so fast that neither Kisara nor Honda had any chance to react to it.

"Faster!" Ryou had to agree with his yami. He wished that he wouldn't have to see how the acid liquid came closer and closer and how the walls and the ground started to meld, turning in a form of foam. On the other hand, it made him forget his embarrassment and happy to be carried. Bakura moved twice as fast now that he hadn't had to drag him along.

Suddenly Ryou could feel his carrier leaping, in return he clawed his hands into the older one's shirt, afraid of falling down, but considering that his dark had his legs in an iron grip that probably was unnecessary, honestly, he couldn't feel his lower legs anymore.

A second later Ryou saw why they had to jump. Thin spikes, approximately as long as his hand and most probably full with poison, made the next few meters of the ground. His breath was stuck in his throat and he only let go of it, when they all landed safely on the other side.

All the things that happened next were completely surreal for the white head, he could see everything, but could do nothing but stare. Sharpened poles shoot out of the walls. One would have run right through Kisara, but Honda pulled her out of the way. Ryou wanted to sigh in relief, thinking that the girl had been injured enough when Kaiba had been attacked, however, being focused on Kisara, Honda couldn't dodge the polls that came his way. With horror Ryou witnessed how his friend was pierced through one leg and arm.

"Honda!" Hearing the agonized scream of two sets of voices and the shout of pain Bakura stopped in his tracks, cursing under his breath.

Ryou could feel how his panic rose tenfold, which became even worse when he heard the rational and analytical thoughts of his dark. "We can't let him die! Do something!" He could see how Honda's eyes widened, the begging in them, saw how exhausted Kisara was being, still not fully recovered from her wounds that Mystical Elf had healed, saw the deadly liquid closing up to them. He became aware of the rising heat and the lag of oxygen, both suffocating him.

Ryou couldn't believe it. It just couldn't end like this. It just couldn't.

He tried to come up with a solution but his brain wouldn't function.

He could feel Bakura moving again. '_Nononononono..._' How could he leave his friends behind? They had to help. They all had to come out of this safely. There had to be a way. There just had to be.

The next thing Ryou knew was that everything went black and that he felt like falling.

X

Nothing. He couldn't feel anything. But he could hear something. It sounded like crying. Where was it coming from? If he only would be able to see something. The sobbing had to be close. Was it Kisara? Honda? It was impossible that it was Bakura. Who was it? He wanted to help.

"_...Why..._" Ryou could barely make out the word. It also sounded strange, like it wasn't spoken out loud...

"_...Please, don't... don't leave... don't leave... me too...please... I don't... I don't want to... to lose you too..._"

"Don't cry." Ryou's eyes snapped open after hearing the new voice, not bothering to think about the found out reason for his earlier blindness, he just stared at the picture before him. "I'm sure you will like it there and I won't be gone for too long, but we need new exhibits for the museum."

Ryou's heart felt like it would be bleeding. He watched how his father tried awkwardly to comfort a younger version of him, but the man simply didn't knew how and just laid one of his big hands on the shoulder of the small boy.

The image faded and Ryou found himself in the same building he and his friends had been minutes ago.

He could feel his panic return. What had happened to them? Were they... could it be... that they were... dead? Was this the moment where his life flashed before his eyes? No, that couldn't be it... could it? This wasn't a flash... but maybe it was for every person in this world different... No, no, no, he... they couldn't be dead. This was just a dream. It had to be! They all were safe... somewhere.

"We aren't friends anymore."

Ryou turned around. His heart sank. Why was he seeing this? Hadn't one time be enough? Why had he to see it again? Living through it had been hart enough.

"But... but I thought we're best friends. You said we would be friends forever."

Ryou closed his eyes. He remembered this day more than just clearly. He had been in this private school for a little over a year. His father only showed up now and then, not able to look at him for too long. He hadn't been able to make many friends and one of the few he had made was just quitting their friendship. It was the first one.

"You're annoying, you dumb little crybaby. I don't want someone like you near me. You're a depressing little runt. Just by standing here I become sad. I don't want to have anything to do with someone that infects me with sadness." Each word was said with a sneer.

"_Why? Why does everyone leave me? Why can't we all stay together and play games forever?_"

Ryou wanted to hug his younger self, to comfort him, to tell him that he will get friends that will never leave him alone, ones who will never betray him, but he knew that he could do nothing.

Before the scene changed again, he saw how the Millennium Ring, his younger self had gotten a few weeks back, started to glow lightly and he swore that he could hear Bakura promising to make his wish come true. Maybe he was imagining it. That had to be it, all thanks to that little speech. But hadn't they proven that Mariku's theory had been right?

Well, what did it matter right now?

His new surroundings slowly appeared before his eyes. It was his apartment. He could see his father moving around, setting everything up. His younger self was totally apathetic. He stared at the Ring around his neck with a mixture of fear and uncertainty, fighting with himself if he should get rid of it or if he should keep it, knowing deep within, that he would never be able to leave it behind.

Ryou could remember this day, too. After all the incidences in which his classmates and other people he had known had fallen into a coma, the private school he had visited and lived at for the past years had kicked him out, knowing that all those people were seen last with him.

Like his slightly younger version, Ryou looked down at the Ring. It looked so innocent, of course he knew better. Thanks to it he had gone through a lot of pain, still, and that was the reason he never could throw it away, no matter how much he might wish, it always had comforted him.

He couldn't stop the small smile that found its way to his lips. Yes, the Ring and also Bakura had always comforted him in some way or another, not that it once had been the best ways.

The smile vanished as soon as it had come. Didn't he just think that this didn't matter right now? He had to find out if Bakura and their friends were alright. Why was he seeing all this? He had to be somewhere else. Now was not the time for dreams, for memories. He had to wake up. But how?

"Just open your ears, your friends are calling for you."

Ryou stiffened and looked over his shoulder. His ears hadn't betrayed him. It was the strange janitor guy Yuugi had run into two days ago, the man who had lost that note. "Who...?"

The man sighed. "You will find out soon enough. Now, you truly need to be somewhere else."

"What happened?" He couldn't stop his question. He had so many and he finally wanted answers.

He received one long look before he finally got an answer. "Your darker half did something really stupid. The shock was too much for you" Ryou didn't like how that sounded. "But then again, there wasn't any other way for you all to have a chance on survival. You really should leave young man or it could mean the end for both of you." The man smirked. "I really don't want to have the Thief King back so early."

Ryou wanted to say something else, but the stranger tipped against his head, making him fall with that simple motion. "Listen, they're calling, you just need to follow their voices and don't come back here until you're old."

X

Kisara didn't know what to do. Never had she felt so helpless, useless. Honda was bleeding badly and bandaged his own gaping wounds to his best ability while she tried to wake up Ryou. Was he even breathing? He couldn't be dead. Bakura needed him.

"AHHH!" She flinched as another scream full of agony escaped the yami's lips. She knew that he had to be in a pain no one could imagine. If only Ryou would wake up.

"Ryou-kun! Ryou! Wake up! Please!" She slapped his face, cursing herself for never learning first aid. What would Seto say if he learned of this? He would be disappointed, she was sure. '_Seto._' "Ryou! Wake up! I can't lose more of my friends! Wake up!" She slapped him again, tears rolling down her cheeks. "Ryou!"

All of a sudden Ryou opened his eyes and coughed violently. Kisara could have kissed him. "Thanks Ra."

"AHHH!"

Ryou sat up with a start. She helped him to stay upright. He looked very pale, beats of cold sweat became visible on his forehead. "Bakura! What's wrong with him?!" He struggled against her hold and she let him go when she was sure that he wouldn't break down. In a second he was at Bakura's side.

"He had summoned Diabound." Kisara cringed at herself, that wasn't helpful at all right now. "His soul falls apart." Ryou's expression was one of pure horror and she could have hit herself. What was wrong with her? "Touch the Ring and focus on him! Now!" Luckily she didn't need to say it twice. The effect was instantly.

Kisara could feel relief washing over her. Now she just hoped that Ryou was strong enough to hold on. She couldn't do anything to help the two and so decided to look after Honda for the time being.

Bakura knew that it would hurt like hell but that it would be so painful... '_Fuck, fuck, fuck._' Was the only thought that had room in his brain for what felt like an eternity but then out of nowhere the pain started to cease.

New thoughts found their way to his consciousness. He asked himself why he had been so stupid. He had known exactly what would happen to him. Fucking gods and their fucking rules. When had he grown so damn soft? There had been enough time for him and Ryou to escape. Why had he helped? He definitely had spent too much time with that leather loving Pharaoh.

"Bakura?" The soft voice of his lighter half reached his ear. Good. Before the pain got to great he had felt how Ryou had slipped away. The thought that he might have killed him had been unbearable, he would never admit this out loud, though.

Why was Ryou affected anyway? Had the gods lied for once or was it because their bond had gotten stronger?

Whatever. All that mattered was that he would slaughter some gods later for all this shit and no one would be able to stop him.

"Bakura?" He could feel someone shaking him. Annoyed he forced one of his eyes open. Ryou looked down at him with tearful eyes. He always worried too damn much.

"I'm fine." His voice sounded hoarse, like he had screamed a lot. "Don't dare to tell the Pharaoh and the Psycho of this... ever."

Ryou looked torn between hitting or hugging him. "Idiot. I was worried."

"Geez, I won't die that easily."

His counterpart sighed heavily. "What... what happened?"

Bakura closed his eye again. He rather would have kept that to himself, but he wouldn't run from giving an answer. "Did you never wonder why his highness has his two magicians with him and that dragon but that neither Mariku nor I have one of our monsters?"

He didn't need to look to see how his hikari shook his head. "I thought it was because they had no human form..." He trailed of weakly.

Bakura snored. "His highness was granted those three so that they could help him to keep us in check and of course as support for this fucking game," he explained, "In other words. Mahad is Mariku's babysitter and Kisara is mine. Since we're such wonderful villains those gods used some curse to hinder us from summoning our monsters, calling them means destroying our own soul." It was out. He waited for the reaction and wasn't disappointed.

"What?!"

He nodded and added. "That restriction only counts for our Kas." His highness had felt the need to explain to their hikaris before they had split up that they all weren't allowed to summon other Duel Monsters or to use spell and trap cards if it wasn't for the sake of their lights, which apparently meant for the gods that they also weren't allowed to carry their own decks with them or play the actual game, which was a little over the top in Bakura's opinion.

"I... I understand." Ryou took a deep breath and he could hear the smile in his next words. "Thank you, but never do something so reckless ever again."

Bakura now decided that it was time to open his eyes. However, he found that he wasn't able to glare at his other half. So he just scoffed and sat up. All his muscles were still hurting and his soul felt like it was ripped into pieces and then hastily glued together... which probably wasn't that far from the truth, but he was to proud to let it show. "We have to heal your friend."

"You should hurry with that." He looked up at Kisara's words. It was just wonderful. Giant scorpions. Couldn't the gods come up with something new? He just hoped that the others had the same fucking luck.

* * *

_Well, that's that. I hope you all liked it... _

_So and now I will go and drown myself for stealing from my first version of this story, and I haven't even noticed it until now, well, at least I kept Ryou and Bakura alive in this one..._

_But, before I can do that:_

_At _Great (_if I still have the honor of you reading my humble story)_:_ First of all, thank you for the reviews you left for me, they made me smile and kept me going. And now to the business part, ah sry, just my humor... Uhm, you nearly would have won the bet, you had a 50/50 chance at that time, but I decided on the alternative after a lot of thinking. Why I'm telling this now? Well, there is a hint for the real answer in this chapter. I hope that you aren't disappointed, but I'm a sucker for surprises and making things different, so, yeah... sorry for talking so much..._

_Oh, and of course, next chapter Yami and Yuugi will be back._


	25. Chapter 25

_Okay, here is the next chapter..._

_This one is dedicate to_ SincerelyChristina,_ 'cause she made me happy and like always to _Goshikku Hime wa Yami-san,_ just because. I hope that you will like this chapter, but of course, I hope that all of you will like what you read... I'm not so sure^^" _

* * *

Jonouchi broke down on his back, fighting for every breath like Mana, both for different reasons. But he wasn't focused on them. His focus was on Yuugi, examining every inch of his body for any injuries. Until now he only could find a few scratches and forming callosities on his palms.

Yuugi had a strange expression between a pout, a glare, guilt and concern. "Yami, I'm fine," he whispered barely audible, "You're the one that needs treatment." He gestured to his countless cuts all over his body and the burns on his upper arms that reached the backs of his hands.

"It looks worse than it is." Yami replied stubbornly.

Now Yuugi just glared. "Don't give me that! You wouldn't even have half of those..." His voice broke away. "If you wouldn't have to carry me." Tears formed in his eyes.

Yami brushed the tears away lovingly, trying to smile, ignoring his aching muscles together with the pain, which wasn't a simple task since his whole arms seemed to consist of nothing but pain. "Please, don't cry."

"Let me take a look." Mana, who was in her form as Dark Magician Girl, was suddenly next to them. "Master Mahad taught me a few healing spells." A handful of seconds later a light green glow enveloped his arms. "And it isn't your fault, Yuugi, if it is anyone's fault that Atemu is hurt than it is mine." She said regretfully.

"No, it's mine." Came Jonouchi's groan from the background.

Yami sighed, replaying the last events. The first obstruction they had to overcome in this round had been some kind of ropes course, with the addition of arrows that had flown their way, tons of water that occasionally had poured down on them, gust of wind out of nowhere and the nice walls of flames that had loved to stand in their way after a downpour, they weren't constantly maintained, though, giving the chance to pass them if you had been fast enough.

Mana had been the only one who hadn't needed to follow the course because of obvious reason; instead she had protected them with her magic to her best ability, also making sure that they wouldn't fall down into the bottomless depth.

After three-quarters of balancing over and clinging onto robes Yuugi hadn't had enough strength left to continue on his own, his body shaking through his aching muscles. Yami had carried him on his back from that point on.

Jonouchi, although having the most strength and stamina of the three males, had a hard task keeping his balance due to which the robes under their feet started to vibrate uncontrollable, making moving onwards hard for all of them. Sometimes Mana had needed to neglect her task of protection to catch him when he had started to fall.

"It's no one's fault. And all that matters is that we have reached this side safely." Yami finally said, just happy that all of them were alive and not hurt too badly.

Jonouchi sat up, his arms still shaking a little, "You're right." He scratched his head and then looked like he was hit by an idea. "Hey, you never told us how you figured that we had to go to this place. You just showed up and told so. Well, it obviously is the right place. I'm just curious. I mean you didn't know Yuugi when..." He trailed of sheepishly, probably feeling bad for bringing up his 3000 years of imprisonment in the pieces of the Millennium Puzzle, his soul ripped apart.

Yami lowered his gaze.

_~Approximately two days ago~_

"_Well, you better hurry it up and remember, your highness. It can't be that hard._" Bakura's words rang painfully in his ears. Yami felt like punching something or sending someone to the shadow realm, especially two smug ex-villains, that had nothing better to do than to tease him merciless.

No, he shouldn't let his anger out on them. It wasn't their fault and Mariku's theory, his gut feeling was a really good one, making a lot of sense. He was sure that his friend was right, even without a proof, something inside him simply knew it was true and his instincts seldom had been wrong.

No, it definitely wasn't their fault that he couldn't remember such a little fact and that they had no problem at all. In their own mocking way they even had tried to help him.

Still, Yami had needed to get away from it all. He had waited until the others have been fast asleep, not wanting that anyone of them would follow him and constantly voice their opinions, thinking that it would be helpful, which it wasn't. Don't get him wrong, he appreciated their attempts to make him remember, but it only had the effect that he became more and more frustrated with himself. Yuugi was the only one who knew that he had left Kaiba Corp. for a night walk to get a clear head, like always understanding him the most.

Yuugi. He counted on him and here he was sulking because he wasn't able to recall one simple event. He ruffled his hair in frustration. It was kind of humiliating that both Bakura and Mariku knew exactly when they both started to care for their lights and he just couldn't. But really, he couldn't remember a time when he hadn't cared about his little one. He always had and always will, even if for some reason Yuugi should start to hate him again. Yami shook his head. He would rather forget that part of this game forever, not that he could escape it. Yuugi's eyes full of hate for him still plagued his mind. He never wanted to see that look again.

He really shouldn't think about this. One, he had no time for it and two, it still hurt, even if he knew that his little one hadn't been able to do anything about it.

Before he knew it his feet had carried him to the park. His eyes caught sight of a vending machine. Feeling a little thirsty he walked up to it. It was filled with water and the typical soft drinks but there were also cans of green tee. '_Tea helps against the stress..._' Well, he was stressed out. It couldn't hurt to follow such an advice, so he bought it and sat down on the bench next to the vending machine.

Yami heaved a sigh and looked at the waning moon, wishing and praying that he would be hit by enlightenment. No such luck.

A lurking figure blocked his view. "He would love to help you, but sadly he isn't able to at this very moment." Yami could only blink at the man, whose voice was deep and serious but with a light undertone that made him sound mischievous.

The man reached out a hand and snatched away his can, shaking his head. "Green Tee. One of my favorites. But you really shouldn't drink it cold. It just hasn't the same flavor." Now his voice was full of disdain. Again Yami could do nothing but blink. What was going on? And why...?

The stranger sat down next to him and Yami could make out his sharp face, since his front was now illuminated by the pale moonlight. His lips were pulled into a smirk, his eyes seemed playful but there was unmistakable wisdom and a kind of seriousness that told him that he couldn't take this man lightly. They suited his powerful aura that demanded respect. But his loose white shirt, that brought out his tan, together with his shorts, simple sandals and his shades, that sat on his unruly hair like a crown, made him look so completely... normal.

Suddenly there was a steaming cup under his nose. "You seem restless. For such an occasion I suggest lavender tea. It will calm your nerves." He didn't take it. "Geez, Pharaoh Atemu, you should trust a little. I haven't poisoned it. Tea is too good to be wasted like that."

Reluctantly he finally took it, not wanting to insult the god that seemingly had a strange obsession with tea, and sipped the hot liquid, eyeing him with hidden interest. He wondered what the god was up to. Ra was the only one who ever had had really talked with them and that only to inform them of their situation. Yami couldn't help but feel suspicious.

"And? How do you like it?"

The friendly question ended Yami's silence. "It is quite delicious... Thank you. Please, excuse my former impoliteness." If there was a slim possibility that this god wasn't one of his enemies then he didn't want to make him one.

He received warm laugher. "Don't apologize Pharaoh Atemu. My sudden appearance must have been a shocker." That was saying it mildly. "But I'm glad that you like the tea. It's sad that my family can't appreciate it." He definitely had an obsession with it. Yami didn't know what he should make out of this. This situation was so strange and surreal. Had he fallen asleep or something without noticing? "Ah, excuse me, I forgot, I'm not here to talk about that."

The former Pharaoh cleared his throat. "May I ask why you're here?"

As an answer he nodded in the direction of the moon. "Thot won't be able to help you with your search. My brother is giving him a lecture about his constant meddling."

Slowly, his brain processed this information. "I was right? But why would he?" He whispered disbelieving but the god understood him perfectly clear.

"Thot has a very soft spot for the three hikaris, sees them as his children, which is kind of cute." The god explained as if this would be information everyone knew and nothing special, and changed his posture to a more relaxed one. "For this simple reason he helps whenever he can. Like helping your friend Ryou to get his memories back."

"Isn't that against the rules?" He had to ask. Sure, once he had answered Bakura's same question with 'nature is nature', but that was because he had believed that the god of the moon was unable to escape his own nature, not that he had helped actively. That had to be against the rules, hadn't it? Okay, he had no information whatsoever about what roles the individual gods were playing or what rules they had to follow, which was kind of unfair. But he had been more than sure that none of the gods were on their side. Apparently he had been wrong with that if this conversation truly wasn't a figment of his imagination. He could feel a headache coming. Everything was just confusing.

"Hm, it was a risk and still is, but you gave him a very good excuse for that time." His mischievous smirk returned full force. "It was amusing to see the god of wisdom and knowledge acting on impulse and how he wanted to hug you for thinking for him."

Yami starred at him. Okay, there was no way his fantasy could come up with something so ridiculous, which meant that he truly wasn't dreaming. Maybe Jonouchi hadn't been that wrong with his conclusion... At least the Egyptian gods seemed to be nothing like the stories about them suggest. Or did they just go crazy over the centuries? He shook his head, scolding himself for thinking like that. He cleared his throat. "What did you mean with 'it still is'?"

"Well, for example, he gave that insane friend of yours a little push in the right direction."

He perked up, being sure that he had heard wrong. "He did what?"

"It only was fair after that cheating stunt of my brother." His eyes flashed dangerously and for the first time a shiver of fear run down Yami's spine and he could swear that the ground was shaking. The god took a deep breath and just like that everything was calm again. "Besides, your friend already knew the answer; he just needed that little push."

"So, Mariku really is right?" He knew he should be happy about it but... "We need to go to the places where we first cared for our hikaris? Why?"

He received a blank look."That's what I just said and I'm sure you will find the answer for the why soon enough." He heaved a sigh. "Why are you so upset about it, Pharaoh Atemu?"

Yami didn't want to but felt that it would be impolite to refuse to answer. "Because I don't know when I started to care for Yuugi." He felt like stabbing himself. "It feels like I always did."

The god raised a brow but his voice was warm and empathic when he asked, "You don't know? Is that the reason you're so restless, depressed and feel so useless that I had to come down here? And here I thought that something had happened between you and your little hikari that finally gave you the rest and I had missed."

Yami blinked uncomprehending. "What are you talking about?"

He waved his hand. "Forget it. I was just a little surprised. It's not like you to be stopped from such a simple problem you already know the solution to. But then again, you humans are like that. Whenever you think you found the answer too easily you automatically think that it is wrong due to your insecurities."

Yami open his mouth to voice one of his raging thoughts but he had no chance to. "But let me spell it out for you. You just said it yourself, you always have cared for little Yuugi, since the moment your old advisor found the pieces of the Millennium Puzzle, most probably even years before that. It's just not possible for you not to care. If you have forgotten: You sacrificed your own soul for your people without having to know them personally.

"Sure, back then it wasn't the same kind of care you hold for Yuugi now, but the same kind your two friends held for their counterparts all those years ago.

"Oh my, if my brother wouldn't have cheated we wouldn't need to discuss this problem that isn't one. Not that there is anything to discuss about."

Yami starred at the god after he had finished his long monologue. "Did you just tell me where to go?"

The god looked peeved. "I did no such thing. I simply stated my opinion." He got to his feet and stretched. "Well, I better take my leave."

"Why?" He didn't get any reaction. "That note was also your doing, wasn't it?"

The god turned around his expression confused. "A note? I really have to wonder what you're talking about. It nearly sounds as if you would be under the impression that I want to help you. Why ever would I do that? Couldn't there be the simple possibility that I owe it to someone? To Thot, for example?"

Yami thought about it and nodded. The god smirked and started to move away. "You should return to Yuugi. He must be worried by now. Oh and before I forget, Pharaoh Atemu," His voice dropped to a deadly tone, "If you tell _anyone_ of our little meeting I'll declare you all as the losers of this game." Yami's eyes widened as he watched the god disappear into the night.

_~Present time~_

He hadn't told anyone of this strange meeting. He had wanted to share it with Yuugi but had feared the consequences. That god hadn't been kidding and everything else he had said was true. At least he believed that the odd god, which had appeared in the middle of their first task to give them his warning, had been Thot. He wasn't too sure.

He wished he would know which god it had been that night. Perhaps that would help him to understand his behavior.

Yami looked up at the curious gazes of his friends. "I'll tell you some other time." They weren't happy with the answer but let it go. "Alright, let's see what other changes they made to my tomb." It was strange to be back here in particular under these circumstances. His friends nodded, feeling that they had no time to relax.

They didn't come far.

Jonouchi was the first to hear it. "Uhm... What's that?"

"Sounds like... growling?" Yuugi answered unsure.

It was growling. They found out when they turned around and came face to face with strange creatures having similar shaped bodies as humans but heads of jackals, crocodiles, hippos and falcons. And they had deadly weapons in their hands.

Only his instincts made Yami react fast enough to pull Yuugi out of the way when one of the creatures with a falcon head swung his axe at his head.

There wasn't time to think but they all knew that they were too exhausted to try to run away. So they attacked.

"Dark Magic Attack!" Mana screamed and hit three of the creatures. They stumbled backwards, one of them losing an arm, but nothing else happened. Mana wasn't stopped by that, already planning her next move.

Jonouchi used his fist. He punched one of the jackal heads in his snout, delivering a kick to the gut right afterwards. The impact was strong enough to make the creature bend forward. With his elbow Jonouchi hit its neck hoping that it would break down like a human, which it surprisingly did.

He looked up with a smirk to look right in the throat of a hippo. Mana, who had seen it coming used that same head as trampoline and gave some more of their attackers a taste of her magic.

Jonouchi used the confusion of the hippo thing to take its arm and throw it over his shoulder. Like Mana he continued his fight. This time with a 'crocodile'.

Yami had tried to use his mind crush, but it hadn't shown any effect and he also had been unable to send them to the shadow realm, which meant that they had no soul and were somehow safely bounded to this world. Typical. Everything else would have been too easy. Yuugi, who stood right behind him, had used the time to fetch a few of his monster cards from his deck box, which Yami summoned now.

"Gaia the Fierce Knight! Queen's Knight! King's Knight! Jack's Knight!" They didn't need any orders to attack.

Focusing on their Duel Monsters and their attacks neither Yami nor Yuugi did notice how the jackal head Jonouchi had knocked out earlier started to move again. All Yami heard was Yuugi's strangled scream.

He turned sharply on his heels and couldn't believe his eyes. The creature had Yuugi at his throat, pressing him against a wall, the tip of a sword against his chest.

Without thinking Yami started to run and threw himself at the creature, strengthening his body with shadow magic. He barely was fast enough to get the thing off of Yuugi. A small stain of blood already became visible on his shirt.

Yuugi slid down the wall, clutching his chest. He took a deep breath to calm himself before he tried to get to his feet, wanting to help Yami, who wrestled with his attacker on the ground, fighting for the sword. But a movement he saw from the corner of his eyes made him stop.

Yuugi gulped. Somehow five of the creatures had managed to get passed his friends and Duel Monsters. And they were all ready to attack him.

He rolled out of the way when a spear of a 'falcon' wanted to pierce through his body. Yuugi used the same movement to get to his feet. The next moment he had to dodge two blows of a 'hippo' and 'crocodile' that both tried to bite a piece out of him.

Yami was now lying under the 'jackal' and was the new owner of the sword, which wasn't really helping him since he creature hold him down without giving him a chance to move.

Yami was pissed off. He hadn't time for this. He could feel that his aibou was in danger. He had to help him and some creature like this wouldn't be able to stop him. Never.

He could feel the 'Eye of Horus' burning on his forehead, the rising anger of the shadows and the pulsating energy that filled his whole body. He let the shadows pull him into the shadow realm. The 'jackal' fell flat on its snout. A second later Yami appeared right over it and with one swift moment beheaded the creature.

By the time he saw how Yuugi was surrounded he was downright livid. No one, _no one_ hurt _his _Yuugi or even try such a thing and got away with it. Those things wouldn't know what would hit them.

* * *

_I would love to get feedback but of course you don't have to if you don't want to._

_I'm just curious what you think. The only thoughts I know for sure are those of my best friends that stalked me (Ihr wisst, dass ich euch liebe und das es stimmt.) and they always ask me: "Have you killed them all yet?" They would love such an ending -.-". Well, I suppose it would be kinda hilarious depending on the point of view and it was one of the three possible endings of this story I had in mind when I started it..._

_But, yeah... not gonna happen..._

_I wish you all a good week! _


End file.
